La Heredera y el Jeque
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto deseaba ser amada por sí misma y no por el dinero de su padre. Sin embargo, cuando Shaoran al-Lí la conquistó bajo el aterciopelado cielo del Nilo, su distante actitud con los hombres cambió radicalmente. Aburrido de las mujeres superficiales, Shaoran consideraba a Sakura como una tentadora bocanada de aire fresco. Sin embargo, él también tenía un secreto...
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

**La Heredera y el Jeque**

**Hola chicas aquí con una nueva adaptación esperamos les guste mucho, mucho. Saludos.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sophie Weston nombre de la novela es La Heredera y el Jeque, los personajes de Card Captor Sakura tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Card Captor Sakura a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento:**

Sakura Kinomoto deseaba ser amada por sí misma y no por el dinero de su padre. Sin embargo, cuando Shaoran al-Lí la conquistó bajo el aterciopelado cielo del Nilo, su distante actitud con los hombres cambió radicalmente.

Aburrido de las mujeres superficiales, Shaoran consideraba a Sakura como una tentadora bocanada de aire fresco. Sin embargo, él también tenía un secreto. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Sakura cuando le revelara que era un jeque, un príncipe del desierto, y que quería hacerla su esposa?

**Prólogo**

¿A qué estarnos esperando? —preguntó el copiloto.

El piloto contempló el asfalto mientras un par de hombres con trajes oscuros estaban haciendo una cuidadosa inspección de la pista en la que habían aterrizado.

—A Seguridad.

—¿Y son siempre tan puntillosos? —preguntó el copiloto. Era la primera vez que él volaba en el reactor privado del jeque de Dalmun.

—Es un hombre muy influyente.

—¿Está en el punto de mira de alguien?

—Es un hombre inmensamente rico y es el heredero de Dalmun.

Claro que está en el punto de mira —replicó el piloto, cínicamente. Su compañero sonrió, recordando las revistas del corazón que su novia solía llevar a casa.

Entonces, los de seguridad acabaron con la inspección. Uno de ellos levantó una mano para que una enorme limusina blanca se acercara a la nave.

Mientras tanto, el piloto, con su gorra bajo el brazo, se acercó a darle la mano al pasajero.

Cuando el jeque bajó de la nave para dirigirse a su limusina, la suave brisa de la mañana se le enredó entre su blanca túnica. A pesar de toda la pompa que le rodeaba, el jeque parecía una persona muy solitaria.

El piloto volvió a la cabina y esperó a que vinieran otros coches para acompañarles al lugar en el que se iba a dejar definitivamente el avión. Mientras tanto, la limusina se alejó de la pista, flanqueada por su escolta.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —Preguntó el copiloto—. ¿Ha venido en viaje de negocios o de placer?

—Me imagino que ambos. No ha salido de Dalmun durante meses.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el copiloto. El piloto no respondió—. Oí que hubo una pequeña polémica. ¿Quería su padre que se volviera a casar?

—Tal vez.

—Entonces, ¿crees que le han dejado salir del palacio para que encuentre novia?

— ¿Shaoran al-Lí? ¿Una novia? Eso será cuando se hiele el infierno.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**La Heredera y el Jeque**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sophie Weston nombre de la novela es La Heredera y el Jeque, los personajes de Card Captor Sakura tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Card Captor Sakura a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 1**

Sakura se pasó una mano por el pelo y respiró profundamente.

El vestíbulo del Hilton del Nilo estaba a rebosar. Había perdido a tres de los componentes del grupo que tenía que llevar al museo y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de estar con su madre, que estaba furiosa con ella.

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó Sakura distraídamente, cuando la mujer que se había convertido en su pesadilla del grupo de aquella semana le hizo otra de sus innumerables preguntas.

—Está entrando ahora —añadió la señora Sasaki, señalando las puertas giratorias—¿Quién es?

Sakura notó la limusina, con las ventanas ahumadas, flanqueada por dos Mercedes oscuros. Entonces salieron unos hombres con gafas oscuras, mirando estratégicamente por todas partes. Mientras tanto, las puertas de la limusina seguían cerradas.

—Probablemente es un miembro de alguna familia real — respondió Sak, no muy interesada—. Gracias a Dios, no tiene nada que ver conmigo. ¿Ha visto a la familia Harris?

—De una familia real —repitió la señora Sasaki sin hacerle caso—. Un señor del desierto...

—Posiblemente.

Sak no quiso estropear las evocaciones románticas de la anciana diciéndole que probablemente aquel hombre se habría educado en Harvard e iría a través del desierto en un cuatro por cuatro con aire acondicionado en vez de camello.

—Me pregunto quién será.

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea —respondió Sak, sabiendo lo que estaba buscando la señora Sasaki.

—Tal vez podrías preguntar...

—Escuche —replicó Sak, tras soltar una carcajada—. Yo sólo soy su guía y haré todas las preguntas necesarias, culturalmente hablando, para que usted disfrute de su visita. Lo que no pienso hacer es preguntarles a unos gorilas armados a quién están protegiendo.

Probablemente me arrestarían.

—¡Qué gallina! —exclamó la mujer, riendo también.

—Además, tengo que encontrar a la familia Harris.

Sak se dirigió a uno de los teléfonos que había en el vestíbulo y marcó el número de la habitación de los Harris, mientras no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor para ver si los veía. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que los guardaespaldas, teléfono móvil en mano, escoltaban a un hombre muy alto, con una blanca túnica que flotaba a su alrededor.

Era una visión magnífica.

Entonces, aquel hombre giró la cabeza y la miró. Para su sorpresa, Sak se estremeció.

—¿Hola? —preguntaba Mary Harris al otro lado de la línea telefónica—. ¿Hola?

Sak sabía que nunca había visto a aquel hombre. Sin embargo, su presencia le había dejado una profunda huella, como si él fuera importante para ella. Como si lo conociera.

—¿Hola? ¿Hola? —insistía la señora Harris.

Sak no podía dejar de mirar la blanca figura, tocada con el atuendo tradicional árabe. Desde la posición privilegiada que su altura le proporcionaba, el hombre vigilaba cuidadosamente todo su entorno, deslizando su mirada sobre ella y sobre el resto de las personas que llenaban el vestíbulo en aquellos instantes.

—¿Hola? ¿Quién llama?

A pesar de que el desconocido destilaba arrogancia, algo que no gustaba a Sak, ella no podía apartar los ojos de él. Le parecía estar bajo un hechizo. La señora Sasaki se acercó a ella y le quitó el teléfono de las manos. Sak casi no se dio cuenta. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar a aquel desconocido a pesar de que algo dentro de ella le decía que aquella actitud no era propia de ella...

Un hombre, que Sak reconoció como el director del hotel, escoltaba al grupo. No hacía más que inclinarse ante el guapo desconocido, sin prestar atención a nadie más. Mientras pasaban al lado de Sak, el director casi la pisó, por lo que ella se echó atrás, golpeándose la cadera en la mesa. Sak tuvo que agarrarse a una columna para no perder el equilibrio. El director no se dio ni cuenta de lo que había pasado, a pesar de que era normalmente un hombre muy cortés.

Sin embargo, el misterioso desconocido sí se dio cuenta y se detuvo en seco, dirigiendo su atención a Sak. Aquello era lo que ella había estado esperando, pero no pudo evitar contener el aliento y aferrarse aún más a la columna.

—Dios mío —susurró la señora Sasaki, mientras Sak se aferraba a la piedra como si le fuera en ello la vida.

De repente, él apartó la mirada. Sak se sintió liberada y se llevó una mano temblorosa a la garganta.

—Dios mío —repitió la señora Sasaki, colgando el teléfono mientras miraba a Sak de un modo muy perspicaz.

Entonces, el desconocido hizo un gesto imperioso con la mano a uno de los hombres que lo acompañaba. Luego, el guardaespaldas miró hacia donde se encontraban la señora Sasaki y Sak. Y parecía muy sorprendido.

Sak supo por qué. Ella no era el tipo de mujer que soliera atraer la atención de los hombres en el vestíbulo de un hotel. Era demasiado alta, demasiado pálida, demasiado rígida. Tenía las espesas cejas de su padre, lo que, en ocasiones, le daban un aspecto fiero. Además, en aquellos momentos, tenía el pelo lleno de polvo del desierto y el traje completamente arrugado.

El hombre vestido con la túnica blanca le dijo algo más a su ayudante, lo que hizo que el hombre pareciera totalmente anonadado. Luego asintió y se acercó a ellas.

—Perdone —dijo el hombre—. Su Excelencia quiere saber si está herida.

A Sak le resultaba imposible hablar y lo único que pudo hacer fue sacudir la cabeza. Pero la señora Sasaki estaba hecha de otra pasta.

—¡Qué amable pregunta por parte de Su Excelencia! —exclamó la anciana, sonriendo al mensajero. Luego se volvió a Sak—. Ese hombre no te ha hecho nada, ¿verdad, querida?

—¿Hacerme daño? —preguntó Sak sin poder apartar los ojos del desconocido. Estaba segura de que la estaba mirando a través de las gafas oscuras.

—Cuando ese hombre se chocó contigo —le recordó la señora Sasaki pacientemente.

—¡Ah! Se refiere al señor Ahmed —recordó Sak, tratando de controlarse. Nunca antes nadie había causado aquel efecto en ella y mucho menos un extraño al que no veía los ojos—. No, claro que no. No ha sido nada.

—¿Estás segura? —insistió la señora Sasaki—. Estás muy pálida.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle algún tipo de ayuda, señora? —preguntó el guardaespaldas. Evidentemente el hombre no estaba muy afectado por la situación. Probablemente, aquélla no era la primera vez que llevaba un mensaje de aquellas características. Sin embargo, probablemente en las anteriores ocasiones la destinataria había sido una mujer mucho más sofisticada.

—No, gracias. No ha sido nada —le aseguró Sak, consiguiendo tranquilizarse—. Pero agradézcale a Su Excelencia que se haya interesado por mí. Sin embargo, no había necesidad alguna —añadió, dispuesta a dar la conversación por concluida.

—¿Qué Excelencia es ésa? —preguntó la señora Sasaki sin darse por vencida.

—El jeque Shaoran al-Lí.

—Un jeque —repitió la señora Sasaki ensoñadoramente.

Sak se sonrojó al notar que las gafas oscuras volvían a mirar en su dirección y se echó a temblar. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser una persona normalmente pacífica, Sak levantó la barbilla, dispuesta a no dejarse amedrentar y miró abiertamente al misterioso desconocido.

A Sak le pareció que, por un momento, él se iba a acercar a ella.

—¡Querida! —exclamó alguien, desde algún lugar del vestíbulo.

Sak apartó la mirada y se puso a buscar quién la había llamado.

El vestíbulo estaba lleno de grupos, hablando en los idiomas más dispares, pero no había competición posible para la voz de su madre, Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

—¡Querida! —repitió la mujer—. Estoy aquí.

Por fin, Sak localizó a su madre con la ayuda de los vigorosos movimientos del brazo de ésta. Sak había tratado de persuadirla para que no fuera a El Cairo cuando ella estaba más ocupada, pero su madre no le había hecho ni caso.

—Gracias por todo, pero estoy perfectamente —reiteró Sak al guardaespaldas—. Por favor, comuníqueselo así a Su Excelencia. Déme diez minutos —añadió luego para la señora Sasaki—. Tengo que aclarar un par de cosas. Entonces, si todavía quiere ir, la acompañaré a las pirámides de Giza.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer —dijo la mujer—.Yo voy a sentarme en la cafetería a tomarme un capuccino. Ven a buscarme cuando hayas terminado.

Sak sonrió y tras tomar su carpeta, se dirigió al encuentro de su madre.

—Hola, mamá —dijo Sak, besando a su madre en la mejilla—. ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

—Sería mucho mejor si pudiera ver con más frecuencia a mi única hija —replicó Nadeshiko.

—Ya te avisé que tenía que trabajar.

—Sí, pero no todo el tiempo.

—Hay mucho que hacer en estos momentos —respondió Sak, observando cómo uno de sus colegas, Yamazaki Francis, acompañaba a un grupo hacia el autocar. Sin embargo, Touya Ormerod, el responsable de Aventuras en el tiempo, no estaba con ellos, a pesar de que le correspondía a él hacerlo.

—¿Sabe el responsable quién eres?

—¿Te refieres a que si sabe que soy la hija del director general?

—preguntó Sak, riendo—. Claro que no. Eso daría al traste con mis intenciones. Aquí me llamo Sak Roberts.

—Algunas veces no entiendo a tu padre —dijo Nadeshiko, repitiendo lo mismo que había dicho catorce años atrás al abandonar a su marido y dejarle al cuidado de Sak, que tenía sólo diez años.

—A él le parece que es buena idea que yo aprenda a valerme por mí misma, tal como hizo él.

—Lo que querrás decir es que piensa que si te deja que le hagas frente al mundo tú sola, te convertirás en un chico —le espetó Nadeshiko. Sak sabía que aquellas palabras eran ciertas. Su padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto, siempre había deseado un hijo. Ya ni siquiera lo ocultaba—. Lo siento, querida. Me prometí a mí misma que no volvería a mencionar el tema. Pero al verte así, corriendo como loca de un lado para otro, no he podido evitarlo.

—No pasa nada.

Sak miró a hurtadillas su carpeta y vio que Touya debería haber estado allí para pagar al conductor del autocar. Si no aparecía, ella se tendría que encargar de eso. Pero ¿qué haría con los Harris? Se había olvidado de ellos y la excursión al museo estaba a punto de marcharse.

—Ya veo que no tengo esperanza de poder estar contigo hoy en todo el día.

—No creo, a menos que... —dijo Sak, interrumpiéndose al ver que llegaba la señora Harris corriendo.

—Oh, Sak, lo siento —se disculpó la mujer—. Timothy se quedó encerrado en el cuarto de baño. Yo no sabía qué hacer así que llamé a un camarero para que le sacara. ¿Hemos perdido la excursión?

Sak se encargó rápidamente de todo y les acompañó a su grupo.

Luego se acercó de nuevo a su madre.

—Mira, mamá. Tengo un grupo más del que ocuparme. Y luego tengo que llevar a alguien a las pirámides. Sin embargo, hace mucho calor y ella es algo mayor, así que creo que podremos tomar una taza de té esta tarde.

—¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar? ¿Acaso crees que tu padre no lo aprobaría? —añadió la mujer, al ver que Sak dudaba.

—No es eso —respondió Sak—. Es que tengo una conferencia y luego una cena de la que no me puedo escapar. Estará llena de peces gordos.

—Si los peces son tan gordos, ¿por qué no se encarga el responsable de ello?

—¿Touya? A él no... —dijo Sak, parándose a pensar. A Touya le gustaba mezclarse con la gente importante para tener la posibilidad de que le fotografiaran con los ricos y famosos—... Mamá, ¡eres un genio! Es el trabajo justo para Touya —añadió, sacando el teléfono móvil. Como Touya no respondió la llamada, dejó un breve mensaje en el contestador automático—. Bueno, arreglado. Te veré esta noche. Ahora tengo que llevar a una anciana de Nueva Jersey que, con setenta años, quiere ir a las pirámides.

—¿Es que no podrías hacer que otra persona llevara a esa mujer a las pirámides?

Sak sonrió. Cuando se casó con el joven magnate de los negocios, Fujitaka Kinomoto, su madre era la hija de un hombre muy rico. Siempre había tenido a alguien que se encargara de lo que ella no quería hacer.

—Mientras esté aquí, haré lo que me corresponda.

—¡Te pareces tanto a tu padre!

—Gracias —replicó Sak, sonriendo.

—Además, nunca he entendido por qué tuvo que comprar Aventuras en el tiempo ¿Por qué no pudo contentarse con sus hoteles y con los lugares civilizados? ¿Para qué quiere una agencia de viajes?

—Supongo que buscaba diversificar el negocio. Ya conoces a papá —respondió Sak—. Vaya...

Sak había visto que, en la cafetería del hotel, la señora Sasaki estaba hablando con un hombre que correspondía al tipo trajeado que habían visto acompañando al jeque.

—Me parece que mi cliente se está aburriendo —añadió Sak—. Te recogeré esta noche a las ocho, mamá.

Y con esas palabras, Sak se perdió entre la multitud. Desde que se divorció de Fujitaka, Nadeshiko había vivido cómodamente gracias a un acuerdo más que generoso. Sin embargo, la adicción de su marido por el trabajo era algo sobre lo que ella y Sak siempre tenían roces.

Sak se prometió que, aquella noche, no iba a permitir que su madre hablara de su padre. Ella misma estaba empezando a tener sus propias dudas sobre los planes que su padre había diseñado para ella, pero no estaba dispuesta a decírselo a su madre hasta no estar segura. Hablarían de ropas y de novios, los temas de los que, según Nadeshiko, Sak no se interesaba. Sería una noche divertida después de otro día maravilloso, pensó Sak con tristeza antes de ir al rescate del guardaespaldas.

El grupo del jeque entró en la suite como un ejército invasor. Uno de los guardaespaldas fue directamente al balcón, otro, al dormitorio, y mientras tanto, uno de los ayudantes del jeque empujaba al director literalmente a la puerta.

—Gracias —le dijo el ayudante del jeque—.Vamos a las otras habitaciones.

El director hizo una nueva reverencia y le enseñó el camino, seguido por el resto de los guardaespaldas.

El jeque se quedó a solas. Salió al balcón y contempló el sinuoso Nilo. Luego cerró los ojos brevemente. Aquellos días todo le parecía irreal. Incluso Yue, el jefe de seguridad. Y la mujer con la que se iba a encontrar aquella noche. Estaba dispuesto a no asistir a la conferencia de aquella noche con tal de verla. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que no sería para él más que una muñeca vestida con trajes de diseño. Como todas las mujeres a las que había citado últimamente.

Sin embargo, la chica que había visto apoyada en la columna del vestíbulo le había parecido bien real. Era demasiado, alta y no estaba demasiado bien arreglada pero, a pesar de todo, no le había parecido una muñeca. La sorpresa que había visto en aquellos ojos había sido demasiado intensa, demasiado real.

¿Por qué se habría sorprendido tanto aquella mujer? El jeque sintió que ansiaba saberlo. Sin embargo, ya no le sería posible.

En aquel momento, su ayudante personal volvió a la suite y se detuvo en la puerta.

—Estoy en el balcón, Eriol —le dijo el jeque con resignación.

—Todo parece estar en orden.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó el jeque, quitándose las gafas. Los ojos tenían una expresión divertida, pero también cansada—. ¿Lo habéis comprobado todo bien? ¿Los teléfonos no están pinchados ni los pastelillos de miel envenenados?

—Yue se toma su trabajo demasiado en serio —admitió Eriol—. Pero es mejor tomar precauciones.

—Todo esto es una tontería. Y los dos lo sabemos.

—El número de secuestros se ha incrementado en los últimos tiempos.

—En casa, pero los pobres diablos no tienen dinero suficiente para seguirme por el mundo. En cualquier caso, prefieren tomar acaudalados turistas que paguen generosos rescates, no uno del país como yo. Mi padre no pagaría ni un penique para que me soltaran. Si les pagara, probablemente lo haría para que se quedaran conmigo.

Eriol reprimió una sonrisa. Sabía que aquellos rumores eran ciertos. No había estado presente en la entrevista antes de que padre e hijo se separaran, pero sabía que en palacio se hablaba de una lucha terminal. El padre nunca volvería a hablar a su hijo. Según los rumores, Shaoran le había dicho a su padre que no volvería a Dalmun hasta que él dejara de interferir en su vida.

—Sé que lo sabes todo —dijo Shaoran.

—He oído los rumores en el bazar, como todo el mundo.

—Eso es bueno para los negocios, ¿verdad?

—Los rumores atraen a muchos comerciantes a la ciudad.

—Compra un kilo de arroz y te regalan la última basura de palacio —se mofó Shaoran—. ¿Qué es lo que dicen?

—Que tu padre quiere matarte. Que tú quieres matar a tu padre. Que has vuelto a negarte a casarte. Que insistes en casarte de nuevo... Que quieres ir a Hollywood a hacer una película...

—¡Alá nos proteja! ¿De dónde ha salido eso?

—Me parece que de lo que pasó en Meiling el año pasado —respondió Eriol.

—Estamos hablando de la deliciosa Ruby, supongo.

—O de la deliciosa Chiharu, Kim o Michelle.

—Me gusta Meiling —replicó Shaoran, riendo.

—Eso es lo que cuentan las fotografías.

—¿Es que lo desapruebas, Eriol?

—No soy yo quien tiene que opinar. Sólo me pregunto...

—Me gustan las mujeres —confesó Shaoran. Eriol pensó en la negativa de Shaoran a volver a casarse después de que su esposa falleciera en un accidente hípico—. Me gusta el modo loco en el que piensan. Me hace reír. Me gusta el modo en que simulan que no saben que las estás mirando. Me gusta cómo huelen.

—No todas las mujeres huelen a perfume francés como tus Meilines y tus Rubices.

—Son muñecas.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna vez cuantos robots animados conozco? Efectivamente, parecen personas. Andan y hablan, pero cuando tú les hablas a ellas sólo dicen lo que les han programado para que digan.

—Supongo que son las cosas que tú quieres que digan. ¿Quién las programa entonces?

—Yo no. Yo no quiero...

—¿Salir con una mujer que no diga que eres maravilloso? ¿Por qué no lo intentas alguna vez?

—Baja al mundo real.

—No, lo digo en serio. Como por ejemplo esa mujer del vestíbulo.

—¿Es que has empezado a leer la mente, Eriol?

—Vi que la mirabas. Y admito que me sorprendió. Ella no me parece tu tipo.

—¿Te refieres a que no llevaba puesto perfume francés sino más bien estaba cubierta de polvo y loción para el sol barata? Sí, pero incluso así, tiene todos los trucos femeninos. ¿Acaso no la viste simulando que no sabía que yo la estaba mirando?

—Entonces, ¿por qué te paraste a mirarla?

—Supongo que porque he pasado tres meses en Dalmun. Si le das de comer a un hombre hambriento un trozo de pan duro, le sabrá como si le hubieras dado caviar.

—¿Pan duro? Creo que eso no es muy amable para esa dama.

—Me acordaré del caviar en cuanto tenga tiempo para ejercitar la memoria.

—En ese caso, reservaré el hotel de Cannes.

Tal y como Sak había predicho, la excursión fue un desastre. La señora Sasaki insistió en andar a todas partes e incluso en entrar medio encorvada en la cámara funeraria, con lo que al final del día estaba muy dolorida, pero no quería admitirlo. Desde su llegada, a pesar del reuma y de su edad, lo había querido ver todo.

—Esa mujer nunca para —dijo Touya Ormerod, mirando la hoja de servicios—. Tendrá un colapso y entonces nosotros seremos los responsables.

Sin embargo, Sak sentía una tremenda simpatía por ella. Era una mujer vivaracha y culta con un ansia de aprender que le había sido negada durante los años que se había tenido que ocupar de su familia. Y también, como Sak descubrió, tenía un coraje sorprendente.

—Bueno, es algo más que reuma —admitió la señora Sasaki

—.Y va a empeorar. Así que tengo que hacer muchas cosas mientras pueda. Así tendré cosas que recordar. Yo siempre he querido viajar, pero a mi Sidney le encantaba estar en casa. Luego vinieron los niños. Cuando se casaron todos, mi Sidney se puso enfermo. Luego mi Alice se divorció y luego Richard, y los nietos vinieron para quedarse... Cuando el doctor me dijo lo que pasaba, me dije: «Ahora o nunca, Pat».

Sak no podía dejar de admirarla y por eso hizo todo lo posible para asegurarse de que la mujer visitara todo los rincones de Egipto.

Pero no era una tarea fácil.

Cuando Sak la llevó al hotel, la mujer respiraba con dificultad.

Sak la acompañó a su habitación y le aplicó toallas húmedas en la frente.

—Creo que deberíamos llamar al médico.

—No. Tengo unas pastillas en mi bolso.

Sak se las trajo y poco a poco la señora Sasaki se fue calmando. Entonces sonó el teléfono y Sak fue a contestarlo.

—¿Señora Sasaki? —preguntó la dura voz de Touya—. ¿Podría decirme dónde se fue la señorita Roberts cuando la dejó?

—Soy yo, Touya. La señora Sasaki no se encuentra muy bien, así que...

—¿Qué diablos te crees que estás haciendo? Ya te dije que no dejaras que esa vieja fuera más de excursión y que no le dieras excursiones privadas. Deberías volver a la oficina. Además, ¿qué es lo que quieres decir con que no estarás en la cena de esta noche? Tienes que ir. Es parte de tu trabajo...

—Bueno —le interrumpió Sak, al ver que la conversación se alargaba—. Ya hablaremos de eso en la oficina. Estaré allí dentro de media hora.

—No. Ya estoy...

Sak colgó el teléfono.

—¿Tienes problemas? —preguntó la señora Sasaki.

—Ninguno del que no pueda encargarme.

—¿Soy yo la causa?

Sak lo negó, porque efectivamente no lo era. Touya estaba deseando tener un enfrentamiento con ella desde que Sak había llegado de Londres. Sak se lo explicó así a la señora Sasaki.

—Y tampoco le gusta que tú no te sientas atraída por él —dijo por fin la mujer.

—¿Cómo? No, eso no es cierto.

—Eres buena en tu trabajo. Los clientes te aprecian. A mí todo eso me parece que es afán de competir contigo, querida. El único modo por el que podrías llevarte bien con ese hombre es cayendo a sus pies.

—Espero que esté equivocada.

En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta. Sak se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir, esperando que fuera un sorbete de limón que había pedido. Sin embargo, era Touya. Y estaba furioso.

—Ya veo que estabas llamando desde recepción —dijo Sak.

—Mira... —empezó Touya, furioso.

—No puedes hacer una escena aquí —susurró Sak, agradecida de la pantalla que ocultaba la puerta de la vista de la señora Sasaki

—. Ella no se encuentra bien.

Entonces, Touya tomó a Sak de la muñeca y la sacó al pasillo.

Estaba gritando. Incluso la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió fuertemente.

—Ya basta —dijo una voz.

Al volverse, los dos vieron a un hombre con un noble perfil.

Parecía un hombre de negocios que miraba a Touya con desprecio.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Touya—. ¿El jefe de planta? —añadió, burlándose.

Sak contempló el impecable traje que el hombre llevaba. Estaba hecho a mano y probablemente era un modelo exclusivo. Sak fue capaz de interpretar todo aquello por su esmerada educación. Sin embargo, Touya no había podido.

—Esto es una conversación privada —le espetó Touya.

—Entonces, debería llevarla a cabo en privado —replicó el hombre—. ¿Tienen una habitación aquí?

—No —confesó Sak.

—¿Señorita? —preguntó el hombre, que, por primera vez, parecía haberla reconocido.

Sin embargo, Sak no lo reconoció. Pero Touya pareció interpretar la mirada del desconocido.

—Es mejor que tenga cuidado con ella, amigo —le dijo—. Le apuñalará por la espalda en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Sak, creyendo por un momento que Touya había descubierto quién era.

—Tal vez lo que ocurre es que me entrometo innecesariamente—dijo el desconocido, mirando a Sak con sospecha.

Sak estaba totalmente confusa.

—Estás despedida —le espetó Touya de repente. Sak palideció. Se podía imaginar perfectamente cómo reaccionaría su padre ante aquella noticia.

—Dios mío...

—Creo que esta discusión sería más beneficiosa si se considerara desde un punto de vista más constructivo —añadió el hombre, dirigiéndose aquella vez a Touya.

—La discusión se ha terminado. ¿Que no quieres venir a la cena de esta noche? Bien. No lo hagas. Pero tampoco vuelvas a aparecer por la oficina. Ni te acerques a ninguno de mis empleados —concluyó Touya.

—Touya...

—Y no se te ocurra pedirme referencias.

—Mira, creo que es mejor que hablemos sobre todo esto —dijo Sak, menos alarmada por aquella última afirmación de lo que Touya había esperado.

Entonces, Sak vio que las mejillas de Touya se enrojecían y, sin saber cómo, ella supo lo que iba a pasar a continuación: él iba a pegarla. Era una idea tan descabellada que ni siquiera se agachó.

Afortunadamente, el desconocido sí supo reaccionar y se interpuso rápidamente entre los dos.

—No —dijo él con una autoridad que tenía la fuerza de un golpe.

Sak se asombró al ver que Touya se detenía inmediatamente.

Luego miró a su salvador y la mirada de ella se unió por un momento a la de él. Touya estaba furioso. Al lado de aquel hombre tan distinguido, parecía un perro enrabietado.

Entonces, se produjo un momento de tenso silencio. Touya estaba bufando, pero sin decir palabra, se dio la vuelta y se marchó por donde había venido.

Sak se dejó caer contra la pared. El corazón estaba a punto de estallarle. Se sentía horrorizada por la desagradable escena que acababa de ocurrir. De repente, se empezaron a oír voces que provenían del ascensor. Entonces, el desconocido la tomó por el brazo y le dijo:

—Venga conmigo.

Antes de que Sak se diera cuenta, él la había introducido en una de las habitaciones y la había sentado en una lujosa silla. Sak reconoció aquella habitación como la suite presidencial. El hombre estaba de pie, delante de ella. Parecía impaciente y algo más que Sak no acertaba a distinguir.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó ella. No podía creer que en realidad estuviera deseando que él la abrazara.

El hombre frunció el ceño, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a repetir las cosas. Sak lo miró una vez más y se dio cuenta de que era tremendamente atractivo. No podía creer que aquello le estuviera pasando a ella y se dio cuenta de que aquélla era la segunda vez que había reaccionado de aquel modo ante un extraño. ¿Se estaría volviendo loca?

—Le he preguntado que si se encuentra bien.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Sólo que no sé qué hacer. Él me ha dicho que no debo volver. Pero todo lo que tengo está en el piso... —explicó, a punto de llorar.

—¿Es que vive con ese hombre?

—Tengo que llamar a Londres —dijo ella sin darse cuenta de lo que él le había preguntado, tan aturdida estaba—.Y luego tendré que encontrar una habitación en alguna parte, si es que puedo hacerlo en temporada alta.

—Entonces, será un placer para mí ofrecerle mi ayuda —suspiró él, tomando el teléfono.

—¿Nos conocemos? —preguntó Sak. Aquella cara le resultaba familiar.

—No, señorita Roberts —dijo él, después de hablar rápidamente en árabe por teléfono.

Aquel hombre tenía los ojos más extraños que ella había visto.

Con aquella piel oscura, cualquiera hubiera pensado que serían marrones. Sin embargo, tenían un color metálico, algo entre el acero y el azul del mar. Sin embargo, eran muy oscuros. Sak se sintió cautivada por su fría intensidad.

—Usted sabe mi nombre.

—Sé leer —replicó él con una sonrisa completamente devastadora.

—No entiendo —dijo ella, poniéndose de pie.

—Me refiero a la pegatina —respondió él, retirándole de la chaqueta el papel que se había puesto para ir al aeropuerto.

En aquel momento, el teléfono sonó. Él lo contestó y dio las gracias brevemente antes de colgar.

—El hotel tiene una habitación para usted. Puede recoger la llave en recepción.

—¿Una habitación? ¿Aquí? Debe de estar bromeando. Todo está completamente reservado durante semanas. Lo sé porque he estado intentando conseguir una habitación para un rezagado de la conferencia de esta noche.

—Alguna se debe haber quedado disponible desde la última vez que lo intentó.

Durante un momento, Sak no le creyó. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pedir una explicación, la puerta se abrió y entraron dos hombres trajeados. Uno de ellos llevaba una pistola, que apuntaba a Sak.

El desconocido se dio la vuelta y les dijo algo. El hombre de la pistola, la guardó.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Sak.

—Me llamo Shaoran —dijo él, después de un momento de duda.

Las sospechas de Sak se incrementaron. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada, uno de los hombres habló agitadamente. El desconocido miró el reloj.

—Tengo que marcharme —dijo—. Yue la acompañará a recepción para asegurarse de que no tiene problemas.

Luego hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se dispuso a marcharse.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Sak consiguió componerse lo suficiente para darle las gracias. Sin embargo, no se sentía en absoluto agradecida.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**La Heredera y el Jeque**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sophie Weston nombre de la novela es La Heredera y el Jeque, los personajes de Card Captor Sakura tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Card Captor Sakura a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo Dos**

Sak no se sorprendió demasiado cuando descubrió que la habitación estaba realmente disponible. Además, vio que era muy lujosa y que tenía una cesta con fruta y un centro con flores.

—Es muy bonita —le dijo Sak al mozo.

El mozo asintió y le entregó la llave antes de marcharse. Ni él ni el recepcionista del hotel se habían sorprendido en absoluto de que no tuviera equipaje.

Sak se sentía como si el desconocido la hubiera rodeado de un manto protector. Por lo menos tendría un techo sobre la cabeza aquella noche. Después de mirar la hora, empezó a hacer llamadas de teléfono, una de ellas a su madre.

—Lo siento, mamá, pero tengo problemas y creo que me llevará algo de tiempo solucionarlos.

—Cuéntamelo todo.

Cuando Sak terminó de contar su historia, Nadeshiko se sintió indignada. No le gustaba que su hija trabajara como una simple guía, pero le parecía que nadie tenía derecho de despedirla así.

—Bueno —dijo Nadeshiko, cuando se hubo tranquilizado—. El señor Ormerod no va a conseguir estropearme los planes para mi cena de esta noche. Tú tienes que comer y yo necesito tu compañía. Así que hasta las ocho.

—Pero si no tengo nada que ponerme.

—Tienes tarjeta de crédito y creo que conoces lo suficientemente bien esta ciudad como para saber dónde están las mejores boutiques—replicó Nadeshiko con satisfacción—. Te veré en recepción. Ahora.

Sak sabía que su madre había ganado aquella vez. Le pidió quince minutos para terminar de hacer sus llamadas, al cabo de las cuales se encontró con su madre en el vestíbulo.

—Tengo coche y sé perfectamente dónde ir —dijo Nadeshiko—. Así que no intentes engañarme con un centro comercial de tres al cuarto.

Una vez fuera del hotel, se instalaron en la limusina. Sak pudo contemplar lo elegante, y lo caras, de las ropas y joyas que su madre llevaba.

—Estás muy elegante.

—Y tú pareces una pordiosera. ¿Es que te vistes así para hacerme rabiar?

—Me visto así para no pasar calor y tener un aspecto profesional durante mi larga jornada de trabajo. Además, me gustan las ropas que llevo.

—Bueno, esta noche no tienes por qué parecer profesional. Así que, por una vez, puedes comprarte algo bonito. No es que no puedas permitírtelo.

El coche las llevó a una pequeña tienda. Allí había ropa de los diseñadores más famosos. A Sak le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando vio los precios.

—Me alegro de haber puesto al día mi tarjeta de crédito la semana pasada —dijo Sak.

—Vamos a comprarte algo muy especial —replicó Nadeshiko, ignorándola.

Cuando por fin eligió unos pantalones de seda con una chaqueta dorada, su madre le puso también una larga pañoleta de seda en tonos bronce y ámbar.

—Gracias, mamá.

—Ojalá fueras a salir esta noche con alguien más emocionante que yo.

Durante un momento, Sak no pudo evitar pensar en el misterioso desconocido.

—Vaya... ¿Es alguien que yo conozca?

—No estaba pensando en nadie —dijo Sak, saliendo precipitadamente hacia la limusina.

—Querida, creo que tenemos que hablar —dijo Nadeshiko cuando se instalaron en el coche.

—Mamá, tengo veinticuatro años. Ya sé la historia de las flores y las abejitas.

—Me alegro de que así sea. Pero nadie lo pensaría por el modo en que llevas tu vida.

—Mamá... —le advirtió Sak.

—De acuerdo. No quiero saber nada de tus novios. Quiero hablar de matrimonio.

—¿Te vas a volver a casar?

—Claro que no. Yo me refería a tu matrimonio.

—Pero si yo no me voy a casar.

—¡Ah! Entonces, ¿no son ciertos los rumores que circulan por ahí sobre Yukito Hartley y tú?

—¿Yukito Hartley? ¿El nuevo jefe de contabilidad de papá? ¡Pero si casi no lo conozco!

—Pensé que era el hermano de una antigua compañera de colegio tuya.

—Sí, de Tomoyo Hartley. Pero él es mucho mayor que nosotras.

—Entonces, ¿no lo conoces?

—Papá lo trajo aquí hacer un par de meses. Era un viaje para que conociera todo. Todos los empleados de aquí lo conocimos.

—¿Te gustó?

—¡Venga ya, mamá! Créeme si te digo que no merece la pena que te esfuerces en emparejarme. Yo no soy como tú. Además, sinceramente, creo que no estoy hecha para el matrimonio.

—¿Por qué no?¿Porque tienes demasiado que hacer siendo la heredera de Fujitaka Kinomoto?

—Ya sabes que elegí yo misma ponerme a trabajar —replicó Sak, viéndolas venir.

—Sak, ¿has estado alguna vez enamorada?

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Sak, completamente sorprendida.

—Estoy segura de que no —respondió su madre, muy preocupada.

Por primera vez, su madre no insistió en el tema, lo que hizo que Sak se sintiera incómoda. Estaba acostumbrada a las charlas de su madre. Pero el silencio era algo desconocido para ella. A Sak no le gustaba.

Shaoran le había dado a Eriol una serie de instrucciones que le habían sorprendido. Sin embargo, fue anotándolo todo cuidadosamente. Pero la última orden hizo que Eriol dejara caer la pluma y mirara a Shaoran con reproche.

—¿Qué le voy a decir a tu padre?

—No le digas nada —respondió Shaoran—. Tú tienes que informar a mi tío, el ministro de Sanidad. Mi tío le dirá a mi padre que he dado el discurso que me enviaron a pronunciar, y voila.

—Pero los asistentes a la conferencia esperarán que digas unas palabras durante la cena.

—Tú las dirás por mí. Después de todo, tú las escribiste para mí. Y las dirás mucho más convincentemente que yo.

—Lo descubrirán todo. Y entonces, ¿qué dirán?

—A mí no me importa lo que digan un puñado de dentistas.

—Yo no estaba pensando en los dentistas —dijo Eriol—. Yo me refería a tu tío, el ministro de Sanidad, a tu tío, el ministro de Economía, a tu tío el ministro del Petróleo...

—Tampoco me importa lo que ellos digan.

—Pero tu padre...

—Si mi padre no tiene mucho cuidado, volveré a la universidad y me convertiré en arqueólogo, lo que siempre he querido ser.

—Eso no es culpa mía, ¿no te parece? No te debería haber dicho que las mujeres que conoces están programadas para decirte que eres maravilloso. Te lo has tomado como un desafío, ¿verdad?

—Digamos que me has sugerido una hipótesis que me gustaría comprobar.

—Pero, ¿por qué la señorita Roberts?

—¿Por qué no?

—Tú la comparaste con el pan duro —le recordó Eriol.

—Espero que no estés pensando en decírselo.

—Yo no le pienso decir nada. Ni siquiera pienso acercarme a ella.

—¡No seas ridículo! Esa no es la manera de impedirme que la vea.

—Yo no soy ridículo. Si quieres jugar a ser un hombre corriente, lo primero que tendrás que hacer es conseguir las citas personalmente, como el resto de los hombres.

—¡Claro! —exclamó Shaoran, riendo—. Eso era precisamente lo que había pensado. Es parte de la diversión.

—¿Diversión?

—Claro. Los nuevos experimentos son siempre divertidos.

—Así que ella es un experimento para ti. ¿Se lo vas a decir a ella?

—No sé todavía lo que le voy a decir. Supongo que dependerá en parte de lo que ella me diga.

—Lo primero que te dirá será tu nombre, título y tus ingresos anuales —le espetó Eriol.

—He estado pensando sobre eso. Si todavía no me ha reconocido, no creo que lo haga a menos que alguien se lo diga. Así que es mejor que lo reserves todo bajo tu nombre.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando aparezcas tú en vez de yo? Aunque puedas convencer al maitre de que sea discreto, ¿qué harás con el resto de las personas del restaurante?

—También he pensado en eso. Esto es lo que pienso hacer...

De vuelta al hotel, Sak descubrió que su padre había llamado dos veces, devolviéndole el mensaje. Había dejado una larga serie de números de teléfono en los que se le podría localizar. Y debía ser inmediatamente.

Tras años de tratar con su padre, sabía que lo mejor era dar la cara cuanto antes mejor. Se armó de valor y marcó el teléfono.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Fujitaka.

Sak se lo contó lo más brevemente que pudo. Cuando terminó, Sak se sorprendió cuando lo primero que hizo su padre fue interesarse por la salud de la señora Sasaki.

—¿Cómo está?

—Creo que está durmiendo.

—Compruébalo ahora y ve a verla de nuevo antes de irte a la cama.

—Claro —respondió Sak, emocionada.

—Este hecho nos abre nuevas posibilidades. El mercado de jubilados norteamericanos tiene mucho potencial de crecimiento para nosotros —añadió Fujitaka, centrándose en los negocios. ¿Y Ormerod? ¿Qué tal lo lleva todo?

—Creo que la atención al cliente es un poco arcaica —dijo Sak.

—Me parece que necesitamos hacer una auditoria allí. Bueno, ¿y tú que tal estás? Supongo que no hay motivos para obligarle a que vuelva a admitirte.

—No.

—En ese caso, es mejor que regreses a Londres. Nuestro programa de mecenazgo necesita ayuda. Puedes encargarte de eso hasta que... Bueno, puedes encargarte de eso.

Sak se sintió intrigada, pero conocía a su padre demasiado bien como para presionarle.

—De acuerdo. En cuanto termine aquí, volveré a casa.

—¿Tienes todavía tus llaves? —preguntó Fujitaka, sin expresar alegría porque su hija fuera a volver a casa. Los dos compartían una casa en Wimbledon, en la que Sak tenía su propio apartamento.

—Sí, claro.

—Bueno, entonces, hasta que vuelvas. Por cierto —dijo antes de colgar—, ¿sabes algo de tu madre?

—De hecho, está aquí. Voy a cenar con ella esta noche.

—¡Vaya! Bueno, no dejes que te llene la cabeza de pájaros. Adiós.

Después de colgar, Sak se dijo que no se sentía herida. Su padre era bueno pero no era un sentimental, particularmente en lo que se refería a los negocios. Sin embargo, le hubiera gustado que él se sintiera más indignado por lo que Touya Ormerod le había hecho. Se sentía poco querida.

Entonces, recordó al desconocido que se había interpuesto entre Touya y ella. Él sí que le había hecho sentir algo parecido al sentimiento de protección. Sin embargo, no volvería a ver a ese hombre jamás.

Hizo las reservas para la cena y luego se tomó un baño. Tras hundirse en la perfumada espuma, se olvidó de los problemas del día.

Cuando el teléfono sonó, lo ignoró. Por primera vez en meses, no tenía que preocuparse por nada.

Entonces, alguien llamó a la puerta. Sak pensó que sería su madre. Sabía que Nadeshiko no se marcharía así como así, por lo que decidió abrir.

Al salir de la bañera, se cubrió con un albornoz y abrió la puerta.

Sin embargo, lo que vio la dejó completamente atónita.

—¡Usted! ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—Menudo recibimiento. ¿Qué le parece una cita? —sugirió el misterioso desconocido.

—¿Una cita?

—Una cena con música. Luego podemos bailar y tener una conversación interesante. Lo que le apetezca.

—¿Una cita... conmigo?

—¿Por qué no?

Sak estuvo a punto de responder que porque nadie le pedía normalmente una cita, así, de improviso, a menos que supiera quién era su padre.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó ella.

—Esta noche o nunca.

—Bueno, entonces eso lo soluciona todo —dijo Sak, sin saber si se sentía desilusionada o aliviada—. Esta noche ya tengo con quién salir a cenar.

Dicho lo cual, ella intentó cerrar la puerta. Sin embargo, él se lo impidió metiendo rápidamente el pie.

—Pues cancélelo.

—No —le espetó ella, arrebujándose en la bata.

—La desafío a hacerlo.

—Supongo que creerá que eso le hace irresistible, ¿no?

—Bueno, por lo menos interesante.

Si Sak era sincera consigo misma, aquella proposición le intrigaba. Sin embargo, tenía miedo de tomar decisiones por lo que, íntimamente, agradeció que aquella noche fuera a cenar con su madre.

De repente, la figura de su madre apareció por el pasillo. Sak maldijo.

—¿Es eso un sí, un no o un tal vez? —insistió Shaoran.

—Ninguna de las tres cosas. Hola, mamá.

—¿Cómo se atreve a venir aquí a acosar a mi hija? —espetó Nadeshiko a Shaoran, tomándolo por el hombre que había despedido a su hija—. Me aseguraré de que su superior se entere de esto.

—Yo no estoy acosándola —dijo Shaoran sin comprender.

—Mamá, por favor. Éste es el señor... el señor Shaoran. Es el que consiguió que me dieran habitación en el hotel.

—Oh —dijo, mirando a Shaoran de arriba abajo—. ¡Oh! ¡Qué amable ha sido usted, señor Shaoran! Yo soy Nadeshiko Roberts, la madre de Sak —añadió en un tono bien diferente de voz.

—¿Sak? —murmuró él, besándole la mano.

—Ridículo, ¿verdad? Especialmente cuando tiene un nombre tan bonito como Sakura. Es por mi abuela, ¿sabe? Pero—su padre siempre la ha llamado Sak.

—Mamá —protestó Sak.

—Sakura —repitió Shaoran, como si estuviera saboreándolo.

—¡Qué amable ha sido usted al venir a interesarse por ella!

—Estaba intentando persuadirla para que cenara conmigo. Pero ya tiene compromiso para esta noche.

—¡Vaya coincidencia! —exclamó Nadeshiko—, Justamente había venido para decirle a Sak que no me apetecía salir esta noche. Este calor es tan agobiante...

—¿Qué calor, mama? —dijo Sak sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer su madre—. En todas partes hay aire acondicionado.

—Bueno, ése es el problema —dijo Nadeshiko, reaccionando enseguida—. Nosotros los ingleses no estamos acostumbrados al aire acondicionado. Creo que me he enfriado.

—Entonces, es mejor que te quedes en tu habitación —dijo Sak, sintiendo que podía matar a su madre—. En ese caso, pediremos que nos suban la cena a la habitación.

—Oh, no, querida. Estaré mejor sola. Tú puedes salir a divertirte con el señor Shaoran.

—Si está segura de que es eso lo que prefiere, señora Roberts —dijo él, antes de que Sak pudiera intervenir—, será un placer para mí salir con usted a cenar, señorita Roberts. ¿Le parece bien dentro de media hora?

Sin embargo, él desapareció antes de que Sak pudiera contestar.

—Mamá —protestó Sak.

—Es justo lo que necesitas. Una velada con un hombre verdaderamente atractivo como ése. ¿Qué te vas a poner?

—No tengo mucho entre lo que elegir —dijo Sak, rindiéndose ante la evidencia—. O mi traje de trabajo o el que tú me acabas de convencer para que me compre.

—Ése servirá. Es lo suficientemente versátil. ¿Crees que será una cena muy elegante?

—No tengo ni la más remota idea. Sólo he visto a ese hombre una vez.

—Es muy decidido, ¿verdad? —comentó su madre—. Eso es muy halagador.

—Por favor, mamá...

—Deberíamos haberte comprado unos zapatos.

—Estos que tengo son muy cómodos.

—Bueno, no tenemos otra opción —suspiró Nadeshiko, resignada, mirando los zapatos bajos de charol que Sak le mostraba—. Los limpiaremos un poco. ¿Y el maquillaje?

Sak se rindió. Su madre estaba en su elemento. Sacudió la cabeza al ver que Sak tenía las puntas abiertas y rápidamente le cortó el pelo con las tijeras de la manicura. Luego, le aplicó un suave maquillaje, resaltando sus largas pestañas y enormes ojos. Para terminar, le colocó unos pendientes de topacio en las orejas.

—Yo no estoy acostumbrada a todo esto —protestó Sak, con sus sencillos pendientes de perlas en las manos—.Voy a parecer una tonta.

—Todo irá bien. Querida, tú eres una mujer muy capaz. Puedes afrontarlo todo, no como yo. ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta inseguridad con los hombres?

—No es inseguridad. Es la certeza de que todos los hombres que han salido conmigo lo habían intentado antes con todas las demás, sin éxito. Otros se imaginaban que estaban saliendo con mi padre.

—No te entiendo.

—Yo sé lo que digo.

—Entonces, explícamelo.

—Tengo los pies muy grandes y demasiado pecho. Además de una tendencia a romper cosas.

—¡Sak! —exclamó Nadeshiko, escandalizada—. Tienes una figura magnífica. Piensa en todas esas chicas que se dedican a comprar sujetadores con relleno. A los hombres les encantan las curvas.

—Sí, claro. Una experta en demolición con unos pies como aletas resulta irresistible.

—Mira, cariño, los hombres pueden ser muy groseros, pero no es difícil tratar con ellos si sabes cómo. Esta noche, escucha a ese hombre como si fuera un oráculo. E intenta no chocarte contra los muebles.

La risa de Sak resonó sin ganas en la habitación.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**La Heredera y el Jeque**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sophie Weston nombre de la novela es La Heredera y el Jeque, los personajes de Card Captor Sakura tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Card Captor Sakura a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo Tres**

No hubo muebles con los que chocarse. En primer lugar, Shaoran llegó vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros de diseño y una americana, lo que hizo que Sak se sintiera demasiado arreglada.

Luego, le dijo que iban a salir de El Cairo, por lo que tuvieron que hacer un corto viaje en helicóptero.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó ella, cuando el helicóptero aterrizó.

La pista estaba desierta. Un todo terreno les llevó a una pequeña plataforma. Las estrellas relucían como diamantes sobre la silenciosa superficie del río. Una suave brisa emanaba del agua, como el aliento de un enorme animal dormido.

—He preguntado que dónde estamos.

—A unos cien kilómetros de El Cairo, río arriba.

—¿A cien kilómetros? ¿Por qué?

—Quería que cenáramos a la luz de la luna. Y la luna no se ve bien en medio de una gran ciudad.

Sak lo miró, con el pensamiento lleno de sospechas. Se sentía incómoda, yendo tan elegantemente vestida. Se sentía tan torpe como solía hacerlo en las fiestas del colegio.

—¿Por qué has querido traerme a una cena a la luz de la luna? Como verás por mi traje, esperaba que fuésemos a un restaurante.

Shaoran estaba supervisando el transporte de una enorme cesta.

—¿Quieres regresar?

—Supongo que no, ahora que estamos aquí —dijo al final, después de un momento de duda. Se sentía completamente desconcertada.

—Entonces, digamos que es un experimento —sugirió Shaoran sin mucho entusiasmo—Para los dos.

El conductor llevó la cesta a un malecón de madera, justo encima del río. Shaoran extendió una mano para ayudarla a subir. El brazo de Shaoran parecía hecho de acero. Sak tuvo que contener el aliento y hacer todo lo posible para ignorar las sensaciones que aquel roce le estaba produciendo.

Shaoran pareció no darse cuenta de nada. Sak no sabía si sentirse aliviada o irritada. ¿Cómo podía aquel hombre producir aquel efecto en ella y no darse cuenta? Sin embargo, si él lo hubiera notado, ¿qué habría hecho ella?

—Maldita sea —dijo Sak, exasperada.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Me he torcido el tobillo —mintió ella, empezando a cojear.

Shaoran le puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura para ayudarla—.Gracias.

Poco a poco siguieron su camino hacia el malecón. Cuando llegaron, Sak se detuvo en seco, medio alarmada, medio encantada.

—Es un dau —dijo, señalando la pequeña embarcación de dos mástiles.

El pequeño barco no parecía muy estable. Tenía una farola en la proa. Un marinero les saludó antes de poner la cesta a bordo. Shaoran se volvió y le dio unas instrucciones al conductor, que volvió al jeep, mientras Sak miraba el interior de la embarcación.

—¿No me irás a decir que te mareas? —dijo él, divertido.

—Yo no tengo la mejor coordinación de movimientos del mundo, por lo que estaba intentando averiguar cómo entrar en esta cosa.

—Es fácil —respondió él, tomándola en brazos.

—Ten cuidado —dijo ella, aferrándose al cuello de él.

Tal y como le había parecido, había cojines por todas partes.

Shaoran se dejó caer suavemente en ellos mientras Sak se deleitaba con el aroma limpio y masculino que exhalaba la piel de él.

Ningún hombre le había hecho sentirse de aquella manera. ¿Les pasaría lo mismo a todas las mujeres o sería sólo a ella? Se sentía como la colegiala que, con dieciséis años, solía esconderse en las esquinas de las fiestas, muerta de vergüenza.

Una vez en los cojines, se desembarazó de él con algo de dificultad y se incorporó, estirándose la chaqueta y arreglándose el pelo.

—Gracias —dijo ella.

—Ha sido un placer.

De repente, Sak agradeció profundamente la oscuridad que reinaba a su alrededor. Así él no podría ver que se había sonrojado.

Entonces, se apartó un poco de él, dejando más separación entre los cojines en los que estaban sentados. Shaoran no puso ninguna objeción, sino que se limitó a llamar al marinero para separar el barco de tierra.

—¿Qué tal se te da la astronomía? —preguntó él.

—No muy bien.

—A mí me encanta. Déjame que te sirva de guía.

Sak levantó la cabeza, de mala gana. Le dolía el cuello, pero no quería reclinarse como él había hecho. Mientras tanto, Shaoran empezó a señalarle las estrellas y a decirle sus nombres. El dolor del cuello se le empezó a hacer intolerable. Poco a poco, casi sin darse cuenta, Sak fue reclinándose también en los cojines. En la oscuridad, los blancos dientes de Shaoran brillaron. Estaba sonriendo, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

La lámpara de proa se balanceaba con el movimiento del barco.

No se oía nada más que el ruido del agua lamiendo los costados del barco. Sak no apartó los ojos de las estrellas, pero era consciente de que Shaoran estaba sólo a un palmo de ella. De repente, se hizo muy consciente del ritmo de su propia respiración y se echó a temblar.

—Tienes frío —dijo Shaoran, deteniéndose en medio de su explicación sobre las estrellas.

Entonces, él se incorporó y se quitó la chaqueta. Sak contuvo el aliento y tuvo que girar la cabeza. Durante un momento le pareció que estaban en la cama, solazándose entre los almohadones que hubieran compartido normalmente. Sak se echó a temblar ante tales pensamientos y se incorporó violentamente, haciendo que la barca se moviera con brusquedad. El marinero preguntó algo, alarmado, y Shaoran le dijo algo en árabe, riendo.

—Te asustas muy fácilmente —dijo él, poniéndole la chaqueta alrededor de los hombros.

Ella se arrebujó en la chaqueta, dispuesta a no dejar ni un centímetro de piel al descubierto, notando que todavía guardaba el calor del cuerpo de Shaoran. Él extendió la mano y le sacó el pelo de debajo de la chaqueta. Sak se quedó inmóvil. Se sentía como si él la poseyera.

—Tienes el pelo como la seda —dijo él—, pero es muy corto.

—Antes solía llevarlo largo. En el colegio casi me sentaba encima. Sin embargo, cuando me hice mayor e intenté hacerme recogidos, me di cuenta de que lo tenía demasiado fino, por lo que siempre lo llevaba despeinado. Entonces, mi novio de la universidad me dijo que no podía dormir con él porque siempre se le enredaba alrededor o se le metía en la boca... —explicó, arrepintiéndose enseguida de lo que había dicho.

—No me hables de otros hombres —dijo él, levantando una mano. Sak lo contempló, desconcertada—. Realmente no sabes cómo jugar a esto, ¿verdad?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó ella, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente a lo que él se refería.

—Ésa es una pregunta muy interesante. Es algo entre un concurso y un carnaval. ¿Qué te parece?

Sak tragó saliva. Él tenía razón. Aquel juego era completamente nuevo para ella.

—No creo que pueda seguir hablando de este tema —dijo ella sinceramente.

—Se supone que te tendrías que estar divirtiendo —respondió él, después de una pausa. Parecía que ella le había sorprendido y no muy agradablemente.

Shaoran se movió. Sak se puso rígida, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que él sólo se estaba estirando para ponerse más cómodo. Se había colocado el brazo detrás de la cabeza y la estaba mirando. Sak se dio cuenta de que se había remangado la camisa, revelando unos fuertes antebrazos.

—¿Dónde vamos? ¿Hemos llegado ya? —preguntó ella.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Bueno, el desayuno fue a las cinco de la mañana y no he comido nada desde entonces.

—Entonces, tenemos que solucionar ese problema enseguida.

¿Cómo ha sido eso? —preguntó él, tras decirle algo en árabe al marinero, que hizo que girara el barco—. ¿La venganza del irracional de tu jefe?

—No. En esta época del año es algo normal —respondió ella, riendo.

—A mí me parece que suena como un trabajo de esclavos. ¿Por qué lo haces?

—Es mi trabajo —dijo Sak, ya mucho más cómoda hablando de aquel tema.

—¿Y por qué elegiste un trabajo como ése?

—Bueno, en realidad este trabajo más o menos me encontró a mí. Mi jefe me dijo dónde tenía que ir —explicó, pensando en su padre

—.Yo no tuve elección.

—En ese caso, deberías haberte buscado un trabajo con un jefe más moderno.

—Eso es fácil de decir si se tiene mucho entre lo que escoger. Pero eso no nos pasa a la mayoría de la gente.

—No creo que nadie tenga mucho entre lo que escoger.

—¿Me estás intentando decir que tú también eres un esclavo de las circunstancias?

—No estamos hablando sobre mí —dijo él en un tono que a ella le pareció una orden.

El barco se dirigía a una pequeña isla. Al llegar allí, el marinero hizo una maniobra para que encallara en la arena y luego arrió la vela. Tras tomar la lámpara de proa, les ilumino a ellos. Shaoran le indicó que preparara la cesta y luego le hizo un gesto para que se marchara. El hombre desapareció en la oscuridad, llevándose la confianza de Sak.

Shaoran le preparó un pan de pita relleno de una deliciosa ensalada con mucha maestría.

—Gracias —dijo ella.

—¿Te apetece algo de beber? —le preguntó él, ofreciéndole té, sorbete, zumos y agua. Sak pidió agua y se bebió un vaso entero de un trago—. ¡Vaya! Tienes una sed como si hubieras estado en el desierto.

—Cuando estoy nerviosa, siempre tengo mucha sed.

—Vaya...

—¡Oh! —exclamó Sak, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho—.Eso ha sido un poco grosero. No quería...

—Creo que los dos sabemos perfectamente lo que querías decir—dijo él secamente.

—Lo siento.

—Estoy aprendiendo mucho de ti. Ahora me doy cuenta de que Eriol tenía razón.

—¿Quién es Eriol?

—Y yo también tenía razón. Tú no eres el juguete de nadie, ¿verdad? Tú eres tú misma. Toda bendita franqueza.

—Ya he dicho que lo siento —dijo Sak, pensando que él se estaba mofando de ella.

—No tienes por qué sentirlo. Deberías estar orgullosa de ser tan sincera. Ya no quedan muchas personas así.

Sak no supo qué decir, así que se puso a mordisquear su pan de pita. Resultaba extraño que, a pesar de estar hambrienta, ya no le apeteciera comer. Si por lo menos Shaoran dejara de mirarla, de un modo que parecía que él no había visto nunca nada como ella, podría dejar la comida a un lado.

Sin embargo, él siguió en su papel de buen anfitrión, ofreciéndole manjares de la cesta e información sobre el Nilo, los antiguos templos, las presas... Por fin, le dio una pequeña taza de café y le dijo:

—Ahora te toca a ti.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Me gustaría que me hablaras sobre ti.

—¿Y de qué voy a hablarte yo? —preguntó ella con la voz temblorosa.

—Lo normal es empezar con algo que tú quieras que la otra parte sepa sobre ti.

—Pero yo no quiero que tú sepas nada sobre mí —confesó ella.

—Entonces, dime lo que yo quiero saber —replicó tranquilamente Shaoran.

—¿Qué?

—De dónde vienes, cómo acabaste en El Cairo, sobre los hombres...

—Soy de Londres, bueno, de una zona cercana a Londres. Trabajo para una cadena internacional de hoteles. Se diversifica en zonas de turismo, lo que incluye esta agencia para la que yo trabajaba. Me enviaron aquí durante dos años. Llevo en El Cairo un año. Ahora, tendré que volver a la central. Y, después de lo que ha pasado con Touya, cuanto antes, mejor.

—¿Y los hombres de tu vida?

No era que aquel tema fuera privado, pero a Sak no le apetecía contar sus fracasos amorosos a aquel hombre inescrutable. Pero por otro lado, su padre le había enseñado que la verdad nunca hace daño. Y, después de aquella noche, no volvería a ver a Shaoran.

—No hay hombres en mi vida.

—¿Ni siquiera, cómo se llama, Touya? —preguntó, no muy interesado. Ella se echó a reír—. Entonces, ¿cómo ha podido echarte de tu piso? Te pregunté si vivías con él, ¿te acuerdas? Entonces, tampoco me respondiste.

—Era un piso de la empresa —dijo ella, notando que él parecía estar acusándola de algo—. Salimos de El Cairo con tanta frecuencia que no merece la pena que tengamos un piso cada uno. Todos lo compartimos. Touya, Vanessa, Kevin... todos los que trabajamos aquí. En realidad, Touya no estaba allí casi nunca.

—Entonces, no teníais mucha intimidad, ¿verdad? —afirmó él, cuando hubo asimilado aquella información—. ¿Es ésa la razón?

—¿Qué razón?

—Me dijiste que no había hombres en tu vida.

—¡Ah, eso!

—Sí, eso. Si no hay hombres en tu vida, tiene que haber una razón —insistió él.

—Realmente, no hay mucha química entre los hombres y yo. ¿Entiendes lo que digo? —confesó ella. No le importó hacerlo porque sabía que no volvería a verlo más—. Nunca la ha habido. Eso hace que mi madre se suba por las paredes.

—¿Significa eso que no te atraen los hombres? —preguntó él pensativamente.

—No, no es eso. La verdad es que no he pensado mucho en ello. He tenido un par de relaciones breves. Los dos me dejaron al poco tiempo, lo que fue un alivio. No creo que yo tenga la habilidad de darle coba a los hombres. Al menos no por mucho tiempo.

—Hay mucho más entre un hombre y una mujer que engordar los egos.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Sak—. Pues a mí no me lo parece.

Ella lo miró y, aquella vez, consiguió mantener la mirada un poco más. Él seguía sonriendo, pero su desprecio parecía evidente. Sak se sorprendió. Probablemente él había pensado que ella se derretiría como la mantequilla ante sus insinuaciones. Aunque no lo hubiera conseguido del todo, era agradable saber que se había resistido a un hombre como Shaoran.

—Me parece que no has tenido unas experiencias muy afortunadas —dijo él.

—No, yo diría que no.

—¿En qué te basas para decir eso?

—Yo no sé los errores que yo he cometido. Pero las chicas hablamos entre nosotras, ya sabes.

—En ese caso, deberías saber que la mayoría de las chicas de hoy en día tienen más de dos experiencias para poder opinar.

—Sí, pero es que la mayoría de las chicas no dejan de probar. Tienen que hacerlo si quieren casarse.

—¿Es que tú no quieres? —respondió él, asombrado.

—Yo diría que no tengo muchas posibilidades de que eso ocurra.

—Entonces, lo que quieres decir es que sí quieres casarte pero que no crees que vaya a ocurrir, ¿verdad? —dijo él, como si ya estuviera más satisfecho.

—Mira —le espetó Sak, incorporándose furiosa—. Te dije que cenaría contigo, pero no accedí a que me diseccionaras. Al parecer, no tienes un gusto muy acertado en lo que se refiere al tipo de conversación que debe mantenerse en una cena.

—¿Es eso lo que te parece que he estado haciendo? De acuerdo—añadió, divertido—Véngate. Te diré todo lo que quieras saber.

—No, gracias. Yo no quiero diseccionarte a ti tampoco.

—¿Sigues siendo sincera? No es una buena táctica, pero es muy espectacular.

—Gracias.

Shaoran se estiró, dejando que el suave algodón hiciera lo mismo.

Aquel movimiento, reveló los fuertes músculos que él tenía en las piernas. Sak recordó cuando él la había tomado en brazos, y se echó a temblar.

—Mira la luna —dijo Shaoran, satisfecho, como si fuera un logro personal que la luna estuviera allí. Sak hizo lo que él le pedía y se quedó asombrada. Nunca había visto un cielo tan limpio. Al verlo tan cerca, cuajado de estrellas, tuvo que cerrar los ojos, mareada—. Pone todas las tonterías humanas en perspectiva, ¿verdad?

Sak iba a abrir la boca para responder, por lo que tuvo que abrir los ojos también. Cuando lo hubo hecho, se encontró mirando directamente a los de él. La sensación de mareo aumentó. Sin saber lo que hacía, se dejó caer en los cojines, sin poder apartar los ojos de él.

Shaoran no la tocó. Ni siquiera se inclinó sobre ella, aunque no dejara de mirarla.

—Sí —dijo él, como respondiendo a algo que ella hubiera dicho.

Sak supo que lo deseaba. Nunca se había sentido de aquella manera antes. Shaoran, poco a poco, se fue inclinando sobre los cojines y se apoyó por fin en un codo, sin dejar de mirarla. Parecía estar entrando poco a poco dentro de ella, derribando todas sus defensas.

Aunque él no la había tocado, ella se quedó muy quieta. Sak había pensado que era inmune a lo que hacían las demás chicas por sus hombres. ¿Sus hombres? ¿Cómo podía ella pensar que él era su hombre si él ni siquiera la había besado? Además, no estaba segura de que ella quisiera que la besara.

Entonces, el marinero volvió al barco. Shaoran no se movió, ni tampoco Sak, mientras el hombre se ocupaba de izar la vela.

—¿Quieres que le diga que se vaya y nos deje un par de horas solos? —susurró Shaoran.

—No sé lo que quieres decir —dijo ella con dificultad.

Él estaba tan cerca de ella que Sak notó claramente una suave exhalación de aire, llena de frustración.

—Es la primera vez que me mientes —murmuró él.

Sak contuvo el aliento. Shaoran se echó a un lado y le dio al marinero unas órdenes. No parecía enfadado. En realidad, no parecía haberle importado mucho. Poco a poco, Sak empezó a respirar de nuevo. Los hombres hablaban rápidamente mientras el marinero recogía los restos de la cena y los volvía a colocar en la cesta. Sak se incorporó. Sentía escalofríos en la piel que tenía expuesta a la brisa del Nilo. Nunca se había sentido tan consciente de su propio cuerpo ni de su sensualidad. Nunca había querido...

Sak se detuvo en seco. ¿Nunca había querido qué? ¿A Shaoran? Tonterías. Para intentar controlarse, se puso las manos encima del regazo. No le importaba lo que Shaoran pensara de aquel gesto. Lo único que quería era volver a su habitación para poder analizar lo que le había ocurrido.

En el viaje de vuelta, Sak contestó con monosílabos. Shaoran no la obligó a hablar. Él mismo parecía estar más cómodo así. Cuando entraron en el hotel, él le dio las gracias por su compañía y le deseó buenas noches. Sak le estrechó la mano y también le dio las gracias, como si él hubiera sido uno de los conductores que utilizaban en las excursiones.

—Nos volveremos a encontrar muy pronto.

Sak no le había dicho que esperaba volver a Inglaterra enseguida. Tampoco se lo dijo en aquel momento. Sólo le sonrió, por puro compromiso, y se dirigió a los ascensores.

Eriol supo que la noche no había sido un éxito en el momento en que vio a Shaoran entrar en la suite. Por ello, Eriol decidió mantener la conversación en lo estrictamente profesional.

—Aquí tienes el informe de varias conversaciones que he tenido antes de la cena. Son los extractos de los discursos —dijo Eriol, dándole una carpeta—. ¡Ah! Y un mensaje de Su Majestad —añadió, dándole un sobre.

—Mi padre puede esperar.

—En cuanto al sur de Francia —le informó Eriol, consultando las notas—. He reservado vuelos a París para el jueves. Pensé que querrías pasar por allí.

—No tengas tanta prisa en organizar eso por el momento.

—¿Es que quieres quedarte a la recepción que habrá al final de la conferencia?

—Tal vez. Todavía tengo algo que hacer en El Cairo.

—¿Es que no le gustó la cena? —preguntó Eriol.

—Ella... no es enteramente lo que yo había esperado. Ni tampoco lo ha sido la velada.

—Eso te pasa por no decirle quién eres.

—No creo. Ella no es una mujer normal. No creo que eso hubiera marcado una diferencia en absoluto.

—Es ese caso, no es que no sea normal. Es que es única —dijo el cínico Eriol.

—Tal vez tengas razón —replicó Shaoran, riendo—. Es muy desconcertante, ¿no te parece?

Sak no estaba segura de que fuera demasiado tarde para ir a ver cómo se encontraba la señora Sasaki. Lo que hizo, fue llamar muy suavemente a la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Sak pensó que probablemente estaba dormida hasta que uno de los camareros del hotel se le acercó corriendo. El joven le dijo que la señora Sasaki había llamado al servicio de habitaciones pidiendo hielo, pero que luego no había abierto la puerta para recogerlo.

—¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? —preguntó Sak, muy preocupada.

—Hace unos diez minutos.

—¿Tiene una llave maestra? —preguntó Sak. El joven asintió—Entonces, vamos a ver lo que ha pasado.

El camarero abrió la puerta. La señora Sasaki estaba tumbada en la alfombra. En su caída, había tirado la mesita de café.

Tenía la frente sudorosa e indicios de que le fuera a salir un enorme hematoma en la frente. Pero, al menos, respiraba.

Sak llamó a un médico. La ayuda llegó enseguida, con una ambulancia. Los enfermeros de la ambulancia colocaron a la mujer en una camilla y le conectaron el oxígeno. Sak acompañó a la camilla.

Ya en el vestíbulo, la señora Sasaki abrió los ojos. Parecía preocupada.

—Tranquila —le dijo Sak—.Yo estoy aquí.

—Estás muy guapa —susurró la mujer en un hilo de voz—. ¿Es que has tenido una cita con un hombre guapo?

—He salido a cenar —respondió Sak, sonriendo.

—¿Con alguien que yo conozca?

—Es un huésped del hotel. Un tal señor Shaoran.

—El jeque —replicó la mujer con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo?

—Es el jeque Shaoran al-Lí. Me he enterado.

Sak se detuvo en seco. De repente, horrorizada, lo entendió todo.

Él le había mentido deliberadamente. La había animado a que ella le hiciera preguntas, sabiendo que ella no iba a hacerlo, para así poder ocultarle lo más importante. ¡Qué idiota había sido!

Al ver que la camilla de la señora Sasaki salía ya por las puertas del hotel, Sak echó a correr para alcanzarla.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**La Heredera y el Jeque**

**Gracias a las que nos dejaron Rews los leímos todos y por eso aquí tienen 3 capis más y mañana tendrán 3 mas wiiii *-*/. Saludos.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sophie Weston nombre de la novela es La Heredera y el Jeque, los personajes de Card Captor Sakura tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Card Captor Sakura a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 4**

Seis meses después. Sak todavía seguía experimentando la sorpresa que había sentido al darse cuenta de quién era Shaoran.

Muchas noches, se despertaba en medio de la noche, completamente avergonzada. Sin embargo, no dejaba de anhelar volver a verlo, lo que hacía que ella sintiera todavía más desprecio por su debilidad.

Si se hubiera vuelto a encontrar con él, sólo Dios sabía lo que hubiera sido capaz de decirle. Pero no tuvo que hacerlo. La señora Sasaki necesitaba alguien que la acompañara a Estados Unidos y, como Sak tenía que marcharse de todas maneras, aprovechó la oportunidad de marcharse enseguida.

Ya estaba en Londres, intentando reanudar su vida. Pero sin mucho éxito.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó su amiga Tomoyo Hartley, cuando Sak fue a pasar el fin de semana con ella y su familia—. ¿Echas de menos las pirámides?

—No echo de menos nada en absoluto.

—Últimamente has estado viendo mucho a mi hermano Yukito —dijo Tomoyo un poco después, cuando Sak había llegado a la autopista.

—Sólo en el trabajo.

—Fuiste con él al Baile del Ruiseñor.

—Eso también es trabajo.

—Entonces, ¿él no tiene nada que ver con que te alegres tanto de haber vuelto?

—Yo no he dicho que me alegrara de haber vuelto. Sólo he dicho que no echaba de menos las pirámides. Creo que hay una gran diferencia.

—Oh —replicó Tomoyo, como si comprendiera—. ¿Qué te ocurrió en El Cairo? O, ¿sería más acertado decir con quién estuviste en El Cairo?

—Podríamos decir que fue más o menos eso —confesó Sak, parpadeando al recordarlo. Ella sólo había sido una diversión para un príncipe árabe.

—Me tienes en vilo. Cuéntame.

—Tuve un encuentro con un extraterrestre.

—¿Qué clase de extraterrestre?

—Rico, de la realeza y totalmente irresponsable.

—Y te dio en el punto débil, ¿no es así? Eso es una nueva experiencia para ti, señorita de hielo.

Sak sonrió. Sabía que aquella reputación de indiferencia hacia el sexo opuesto venía de muy atrás, de los bailes del colegio. Era tímida y mucho más alta que la mayoría de los chicos, por lo que siempre le había parecido que la mejor manera de evitar que se burlaran de ella era mostrar indiferencia.

—Shaoran al—Lí sería una nueva experiencia para cualquiera.

—Me parece bastante interesante. Cuéntamelo todo.

Sak miró la carretera y suspiró. Iba a ser un viaje muy largo. Entonces, se lo contó todo a su amiga. Tomoyo se quedó asombrada y permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos. No se lo podía creer.

—¿Y ni siquiera le has escrito?

—¿Qué le iba a decir? —le espetó Sak—. «¿Gracias por una noche tan reveladora? Por cierto, espero que te llegue esta carta, ya que no me dijiste tu nombre verdadero».

—A lo mejor tenía muy buenas razones para no decirlo.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Bueno, tal vez pensó que tú no hubieras salido con él si hubieras sabido que era tan importante —dijo Tomoyo, ante la mirada incrédula de su amiga—. Bueno, está bien. ¿Qué te parece ésta otra? Tal vez quería que salieras con él como hombre y no por la posición que él ocupa en el mundo.

—Yo no creo en los cuentos de hadas —se mofó Sak—. Él sólo pensaba en divertirse. De hecho, se mostró algo enojado cuando yo no respondí tal y como él había previsto.

—¿Te lo dijo él?

—Me dijo que volveríamos a vernos pronto.

—Y por eso te marchaste precipitadamente a Estados Unidos con una viuda de ochenta años —respondió Tomoyo, exasperada—. De verdad, Sak, me haces perder la esperanza. ¿Él tampoco ha intentado ponerse en contacto contigo?

—No le serviría de nada si lo intentara. Todos mis archivos han desaparecido de la oficina de El Cairo. Además, allí no sabía nadie quién era yo realmente. Usé el apellido de mi abuela.

—Supongo que la oficina todavía te podrá mandar el correo, ¿no?

—Te acabo de decir —replicó Sak, impaciente—, que ni siquiera saben a quién mandárselo. Nadie de las personas que trabajan allí sabe que la señorita Roberts es en realidad la señorita Kinomoto, la hija del director general.

—Si volvieras a verlo...

—Le escupiría a la cara.

—Pues a mí me parece que estabas medio enamorada de ese hombre.

—El amor —le espetó Sak, furiosa—, es el mayor cuento de todo esto.

—La mayoría de la gente espera enamorarse alguna vez en sus vidas —dijo Tomoyo secamente.

Sin saber por qué, Sak recordó la voz triunfante de Shaoran cuando le dijo que ella quería casarse, pero que no estaba segura de que fuera a ocurrir. Sak se sonrojó.

—Yo no —concluyó ella.

El administrador de la fundación benéfica de Shaoran al-Lí estaba teniendo dificultades. Normalmente, el jeque Shaoran era más accesible que su autoritario padre. Sin embargo, no dejaba de golpear los papeles con su pluma de oro como si no pudiera estar ni un minuto más sentado allí.

—Varios asuntos requieren la atención personal del jeque Shaoran.

—Déle la lista a mi ayudante —replicó Shaoran.

—Tiene una cena en su antigua universidad. Oh, ya veo que la ha aceptado. Luego una recepción en el Museo de Ciencias para lanzar la segunda fase del Proyecto de Investigación de Antika. Me han preguntado...

—¿Quiere que me encargue yo de todos esos temas? —intervino Eriol al ver que Shaoran estaba a punto de estallar.

—Antika me ha preguntado si Su Excelencia va a contribuir con algo a su libro —dijo el administrador. El rostro de Shaoran expresaba perfectamente lo que sentía en aquellos momentos—. Van a sacar una colección de discursos escritos por personas famosas. Como su Excelencia es el Presidente... Dicen que el resto de los miembros de la Junta Directiva ya han escrito algo...

Se produjo un silencio en el que podía sentirse que algo malo iba a pasar. Entonces, Shaoran empezó a hablar:

—Consiga todos los detalles —le dijo Shaoran a Eriol mientras se levantaba— Creo que eso da por concluida esta reunión, caballeros. Ahora tengo una reunión, pero espero volver a encontrarme con ustedes para almorzar. Eriol les mostrará dónde nos reuniremos.

Eriol les acompañó fuera de la sala. Shaoran empezó a pasear arriba y abajo. Cuando un hombre alto y delgado entró en la sala, él se dio la vuelta. El visitante pareció muy sorprendido. El joven jeque tenía los ojos hundidos y le sonrió con esfuerzo.

—Comandante McDonald —dijo Shaoran, extendiendo la mano—Me alegro de que haya venido. Necesito su ayuda —añadió, explicándole brevemente lo que quería—Llevo seis meses buscándola con los mejores detectives, pero esa mujer parece haber desaparecido.

—No —dijo el comandante, muy seguro de sí mismo—Lo que ocurre es que no la han buscado donde debían haberlo hecho. ¿Está seguro de que es inglesa?

—Sí.

—Entonces, usaré mis contactos y se la encontraré.

—Si la encuentra —dijo Shaoran, dirigiéndose a la ventana—tráigame la información enseguida. No le diga nada a ella. Ni a nadie.

—¿Tan calientes están las cosas en Dalmun? —preguntó el comandante, sorprendido de tanta discreción.

—No es el maldito Dalmun lo que está caliente. Soy yo. Esta vez soy yo.

El fin de semana con los Hartley no salió como Sak había esperado. Ella había pensado que iba a ser relajado y en familia. Sin embargo, nunca podría haberse equivocado más.

Hubo una fiesta el viernes, el día en que llegaron ella y Tomoyo. El sábado, un baile en el Club Náutico y un cóctel el domingo, antes de comer, para más de cien personas. Entre fiesta y fiesta, la madre de Yukito la acompañó a visitar uno de los pabellones familiares, que estaba totalmente en ruinas, y el padre de Yukito le mostró el jardín, que estaba muy poco cuidado.

En cuanto a Yukito, Sak no tenía ni idea de lo que él estaba haciendo. Lo único que hacía era intentar quedarse a solas con ella y decirle lo bien que se llevaba con su padre.

El domingo por la tarde, Sak estaba exhausta y ya no le quedaba nada que ponerse.

—¿No deberíamos volver a Londres? —le susurró a Tomoyo.

Sin embargo, lady Hartley, cuyo oído hubiera envidiado un murciélago, intervino.

—Yukito, querido. No le has mostrado a Sak el río. ¿Por qué no vais ahora? Tal vez podríais ver un martín pescador.

—De acuerdo —dijo Yukito, poniéndose de pie—. No te preocupes, Sak —añadió al ver que ella se impacientaba—. No tenemos que ir a visitar a nadie más.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo ella—. ¿Todos los fines de semana son tan ajetreados para vosotros? —le preguntó a Yukito, una vez que hubieron salido de la casa.

—No. Mamá quería asegurarse de que te divertías.

—¿Es por eso por lo que me parecía que me estaban haciendo publicidad de algo?—musitó Sak—. Oh, lo siento —añadió al ver la expresión que Yukito tenía en el rostro—Qué tontería acabo de decir. Claro que tu madre no me estaba queriendo vender nada. ¿Qué me iba a querer vender?

—A mí, me temo.

Sak se quedó sin palabras. Yukito la tomó de la mano y se la apretó entre las suyas.

—No voy a intentar disimular nada, Sak. Yo te respeto demasiado como para eso. Y aunque lo hiciera, tú me descubrirías. La suerte de la familia ha tocado fondo. El único medio de solucionar el problema es una inyección de capital de... bueno...

—Mía —dijo Sak, sintiéndose todavía perpleja—. ¿De verdad quieren vender tus padres? Me doy cuenta de que este lugar tiene mucho potencial pero, ¿realmente querrían verlo tus padres convertido en parte de la cadena hotelera Kinomoto? Además, sería mejor que tus padres hablaran con el mío en vez de conmigo.

—No quieren vender la casa —confesó Yukito, bajando la cabeza

—Quieren que yo te pida que te cases conmigo.

—¿Qué?

—No hay necesidad alguna de escandalizarse tanto. Seguro que te has dado cuenta antes.

—Yo... —empezó Sak. Se sentía como una tonta. Recordó que Shaoran le había dicho que no sabía cómo jugar al juego del amor—. Lo siento, yo no sabía nada.

—Pensé que al menos tu padre te habría insinuado algo...

—¿Mi padre?

Entonces, lo comprendió todo. Supo por qué su padre había llevado a Yukito a El Cairo y por qué su madre no dejaba de preguntarle lo que sentía por él. Por qué, desde que había vuelto, no había dejado de hacer trabajos poco importantes esperando el puesto que, según su padre, estaba a punto de caer. Su padre había querido asegurarse la continuidad del negocio comprándole un marido.

—Nunca ha habido la posibilidad de que yo tuviera una carrera en la empresa, ¿verdad? Simplemente se me daban trabajos de poca importancia para mantenerme contenta hasta que me casara.

Sak no sabía lo que era peor, si el dolor o la humillación que sentía. Yukito asintió. De repente pareció aliviado.

—¿Te casarás conmigo?

Ella quería gritar, llorar. Quería pedir cuentas al cielo y decirle a su padre lo que pensaba de él antes de marcharse de su casa y de su empresa.

—No, no me casaré contigo.

—No dejaré de intentarlo —le aseguró él amablemente.

Entonces, Sak ya no pudo contenerse y gritó.

—Bueno —dijo Shaoran con satisfacción—, me dijo que lo haría y así ha sido. Estoy muy impresionado.

El comandante McDonald se encogió de hombros.

—He puesto a mis muchachos manos a la obra. Mi estadista señaló que Sakura es un nombre tan poco frecuente que ni siquiera aparece en los listados más comunes de nombres. Si añadimos eso al hecho de que alguien haya sido capaz de ocultar su identidad desde su llegada a El Cairo, nos deja con una espía, una delincuente o la hija de un hombre muy rico. Afortunadamente para usted, ella pertenece al último grupo.

—Afortunadamente.

Shaoran sonrió de un modo que hizo que el comandante McDonald se preguntara lo que había hecho aquella mujer. Apreciaba y admiraba a Shaoran, pero en aquellos momentos sintió haber localizado a aquella mujer. El joven jeque abrió el expediente.

—Sakura Kinomoto —leyó, deleitándose en el sonido del nombre—Sakura Kinomoto.

—Sólo hay una foto —señaló el comandante—En la apertura de Antika. Parece no ser muy aficionada a que le tomen fotografías, incluso en estas fiestas benéficas. Es como si quisiera seguir en el anonimato.

—Efectivamente —dijo Shaoran.

Estaba algo enfadado. ¿Cómo se había atrevido ella a ocultarle su identidad? Sin embargo, una vocecita dentro de su conciencia le recordó que él había hecho exactamente lo mismo. Ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre completo.

—Eriol se encargará de sus honorarios. Adiós y gracias —concluyó él, cerrando el expediente.

Eriol entregó al comandante un jugoso cheque y le mostró la salida. Cuando regresó a donde se encontraba Shaoran se sorprendió mucho al verlo escribiendo algo en el escritorio. No le gustó en absoluto el gesto que su amigo tenía en la cara.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Eriol, algo nervioso.

Shaoran entornó los ojos y sonrió suavemente. Aquel gesto hizo que la sangre de Eriol se le helara en las venas.

—¿Es que necesitas preguntar? Voy a hacerla venir a mí, por supuesto.

Sak tenía la intención de aclararlo todo con su padre en cuanto regresara a casa. Sin embargo, se había olvidado de que él estaba de viaje en el Lejano Oriente. En su ausencia, hasta parecía que tenía un trabajo de verdad, así que se quedó.

Llegó el mes de mayo. Por las mañanas, Sak se deleitaba con el hermoso aspecto del campo, lleno de flores, pero por la noche, en lo único que podía pensar era en la piel y en el aroma de un hombre.

Los recordaría para siempre.

Sak trató de no volver a pensar en él, pero no le resultó fácil con Yukito llamándola a todas horas y haciéndole ver que en realidad ella le apreciaba y que no estaba comprometida con nadie más. Y efectivamente, Sak no podía afirmar que estaba turbada por el recuerdo de un hombre que ni siquiera la había tocado.

Para no pensar en nada, Sak trabajó todo lo que pudo y más.

Aquello aterrorizó a su secretaria hasta el punto de que, cuando llegó un paquete por correo, Joanne se lo llevó al despacho como si hubiera venido de Marte.

—Me parece un programa o algo por el estilo —dijo Sak, poco interesada.

—Sin embargo, lo ha traído un mensajero.

—De acuerdo. Ábrelo para que podamos ver lo que es.

—Oh —exclamó Joanne, algo desilusionada—. Son sólo las cartas que los del Proyecto Antika han estado reuniendo. El señor Kinomoto hizo que uno de los relaciones públicas le escribiera la suya. Sí, aquí está —añadió, hojeando el libro—Fujitaka Kinomoto: Cómo arruinar un hotel. Es muy divertido.

Sak sintió algo de interés. Su padre no era famoso por su sentido del humor.

—Eso es lo que le pidieron —le explicó Joanne—. Se suponía que todo el mundo tenía que escribir algo divertido sobre sí mismos. Mira, Comida Venenosa, escrito por el Chef del año. Ven conmigo a la alcazaba por el jeque Shaoran al-Lí. A los guapos no les sale el sarampión por Jeremy Derringer.

—Lee eso otra vez —dijo Sak. Estaba muy pálida.

—A los guapos no les sale el sarampión. ¿Es que no conoces a Jeremy Derringer? Es una monada.

Sak no contestó. Extendió la mano para que Joanne le diera el libro. Cuando ésta se marchó, Sak ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Shaoran había disfrutado escribiendo aquel artículo. Lo había empezado cuando estaba tremendamente enfadado con Sak. ¿Cómo se había atrevido ella a desafiarle de aquel modo cuando ella estaba ocultando su identidad? Además, se había escapado de él y había borrado todo rastro para que a él le costara mucho encontrarla, sabiendo que él había querido volver a verla. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a desaparecer?

Sin embargo, a medida que fue escribiendo, su ira empezó a disiparse. Lo terminó rápidamente y lo envió antes de que pudiera volver a pensárselo.

Por supuesto, Sak no sabía nada de esto. No obstante, conocía a Shaoran y mientras leía podía oír la voz de él con el cinismo que le caracterizaba.

Rodolfo Valentino tiene mucha culpa en todo este asunto, había escrito Shaoran. Les dio a las mujeres lo que ellas querían y luego dijo que ellas podrían volver a encontrarlo en los hombres del desierto.

Para aquellos de nosotros que tenemos esta terrible responsabilidad, voy a sugerir unos cuantos consejos.

Lo que estaba escrito a continuación era una descripción precisa de la velada que los dos habían pasado juntos. No se había olvidado de nada: ni de los cojines, ni de la chaqueta... Sak se echó a temblar al leerlo. Estaba furiosa.

Nunca olvides que les estás llevando en un viaje exótico a través de sus propias fantasías. Demuéstrales quién manda. Ellas aceptarán cualquier regla, por muy extraña que sea, que tú les pongas. Pero nunca querrán admitirlo.

Sak dejó el libro encima de la mesa.

—Lo mataré —dijo en voz alta.

Luego tiró el libro con tanta fuerza contra la pared que se rompió el canto. Sentía frío y estaba temblando. Se sentía como si alguien la hubiera desnudado en público.

¿A cuántas, mujeres habría llevado Shaoran en aquella fantasía por el Nilo? ¿A cuántas habría seducido con aquella mirada? Él no sentía nada, sólo se había estado riendo de todas ellas.

A Sak le pareció que aquello era como vivir los terrores de la adolescencia una vez más. De repente, se sintió torpe y fea. Ningún hombre volvería a mirarla.

Excepto Yukito. Tal vez no estuviera enamorado de ella, pero él la apreciaba. E incluso la respetaba. Sak tomó el teléfono.

Shaoran tomó el desayuno en el invernadero de su casa de Mayfair.

El sol le calentaba mientras bebía un zumo de naranja y hojeaba los periódicos de la mañana. No había razón para pensar que Sak fuera a llamarlo sólo porque hubiera recibido el libro cuatro días atrás. Sin embargo, la Embajada le había informado que le darían su número privado de Londres si ella lo solicitaba. Shaoran llegó a la página de

Próximos Enlaces y la miró sin ningún interés. Estaba a punto de pasar página cuando...

El vaso de cristal se le cayó de la mano, haciéndose añicos contra el suelo. Era imposible que ella hubiera hecho aquello. Ella no era tonta.

Sin embargo, allí estaba. Sin ninguna duda_. Sakura Jane, única hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto, residente en Wisteria House, Wímbledon, y de la señora Nadeshiko Kinomoto, residente en Kensington, contraerá matrimonio próximamente con el señor Yukito Hartley, primogénito de Sir Dónala y Lady Hartley, residentes en Seren Place, Devon._

Sak se había comprometido.

—La mataré —aulló Shaoran.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**La Heredera y el Jeque**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sophie Weston nombre de la novela es La Heredera y el Jeque, los personajes de Card Captor Sakura tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Card Captor Sakura a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 5**

Sak llamó a su padre, que estaba en Singapur, para decirle que se había comprometido con Yukito. La reacción que tuvo Fujitaka Kinomoto la sorprendió.

—Por fin.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Has tardado lo tuyo en decidirte. Sin embargo, él es un buen muchacho y me alegro.

—Gracias por tus buenos deseos —dijo Sak secamente. Su padre había reaccionado de la misma manera que cuando le llevaba buenas notas del colegio.

—Ahora tengo que ir a una reunión. Dile a Hartley que lo llamaré mañana a las ocho, hora del Reino Unido —comentó Fujitaka.

Entonces colgó.

—Sí, estoy segura de que seremos muy felices —le dijo Sak al auricular.

Luego lo colgó de un golpe y se puso a trabajar como si los papeles fueran su enemigo personal. Tal vez su madre reaccionaría de un modo más normal cuando se lo dijera al día siguiente, mientras comían juntas. Sin embargo, al contrario que Fujitaka, su madre mostró su desaprobación abiertamente.

—A mí no me engañas —le dijo su madre, tomándose una ginebra con tónica como si fuera agua—Esto es cosa de tu padre.

—Papá no ha hecho nada. Yukito me pidió que me casara con él y yo he aceptado. Eso es todo. Lo pensé todo yo sola, mamá.

Nadeshiko la miró con ojos trágicos, acentuados por el exquisito maquillaje que su esteticista le había aplicado.

—Pensar —dijo la madre dramáticamente—. Cuando se está enamorada no se piensa, se vuela.

—Venga ya, mamá. No seas tan exagerada.

—Ahora te ríes de mí, pero no sabes lo serio que es el matrimonio.

—Yo me lo tomo muy en serio —dijo Sak secamente.

—¿Te has acostado ya con él?

—¡Mamá!

—Ya lo sabía yo —afirmó Nadeshiko, encantada consigo misma—¿No te parece que eso es muy raro? Si está enamorado de ti, me refiero.

—Yukito no está enamorado de mí.

—¡Oh, Sak! Cariño...

—Mamá, te estás equivocando —le advirtió Sak a su madre—En realidad, todo ha sido decisión mía. Yukito no está enamorado de mí ni yo de él. Sin embargo, tenemos mucho en común. Funcionará —añadió. Parecía que Nadeshiko se iba a echar a llorar, por lo que Sak buscó algo con lo que contentarla—Él es sincero conmigo.

—¿Que es sincero contigo? —preguntó Nadeshiko, irguiéndose en la silla, muy contrariada.

—Sí.

—¿Sincero sobre qué?

—Bueno —empezó Sak. Aquello le había pillado por sorpresa—lo que es, lo que siente... Lo que quiere.

—¿Y quién no iba a hacerlo?

—Venga ya, mamá. Tú conoces a los hombres mejor que yo. Ya sabes que les encanta ocultarnos cosas, jugar con nosotras. Nada de lo que te dicen es cierto.

—¿Estamos hablando del hombre que te dijo que te dejaras el pelo largo? —preguntó la madre, mirándola de un modo muy astuto.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —mintió Sak.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que llevabas el pelo corto. Ahora, de repente, te lo dejas largo y te sienta muy bien. Así que me parece que alguien te ha estado dando consejos de belleza. ¿Quién es él?

—Nadie. Te lo estás imaginando, mamá.

—Sé que alguien te ha hecho daño.

—Tonterías.

—Mira, hija. A todas nos hacen daño alguna vez. Los hombres no piensan demasiado. Sin embargo, eso no significa que...

—Algunos de ellos sí que piensan. En realidad, piensan demasiado. Tienen preparado un plan para utilizarlo cada vez que se cruzan con una mujer —le espetó Sak, riendo con amargura.

—Pero...

—Con cualquier mujer —enfatizó Sak.

—¡Querida! ¿No te habrás enamorado de un don Juan?

—Yo no me he enamorado de nadie. Ni pienso hacerlo.

—Bueno, pues vaya suerte que tiene Yukito.

Sak no volvió más contenta a su despacho de lo que estaba cuando se marchó. Cuando se aplicó a su lista de correo electrónico encontró un nombre que añadió más leña al fuego. Rápidamente, repasó el listado de las personas que la habían llamado en su ausencia. Él había llamado varias veces. Sak llamó a Joanne.

—Estoy mirando mi listado de mensajes. ¿Puedes decirme qué quería el jeque Shaoran al-Lí?

Shaoran estaba furioso.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ella no quiere responder a mi llamada?—preguntó Shaoran.

Eriol se encogió de hombros. No entendía tanta furia dirigida a una mujer de la que ni siquiera había oído hablar.

—La secretaria dice que la señorita Kinomoto no está en su despacho.

—No me lo creo.

—La operadora dijo que ella acaba de anunciar su compromiso. Aparentemente, llevan recibiendo llamadas toda la mañana para felicitarla.

—Yo no llamo para felicitarla. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo?

—Supongo que habrá salido a elegir el anillo. Pero, ¿quién es esta mujer? —preguntó Eriol sin comprender.

Shaoran tomó el expediente que le había hecho el comandante McDonald y se lo tiró a Eriol. Él lo recogió y empezó a examinarlo con curiosidad mientras Shaoran paseaba arriba y abajo de la sala.

—¿Es Sakura Roberts? ¿La misteriosa dama de El Cairo es la heredera de Fujitaka Kinomoto?

—Efectivamente.

—Bueno, a mí me parece que no se comportó en absoluto como una heredera —dijo Eriol, atónito.

—No lo hizo, ¿verdad? —dijo Shaoran, deteniéndose en seco—. Me pregunto si... Llama a esa mujer otra vez.

—Ya te he dicho que no está en el despacho.

—No me refiero a Sakura Kinomoto, sino a su secretaria. Quiero saber si ha leído la colección de historias de Antika.

—¿Le has enviado eso? —preguntó Eriol—. ¿Veinte maneras de cazar a una mujer, escrito por un tenorio de pacotilla? Debes de estar loco. Esa mujer nunca volverá a dirigirte la palabra.

Shaoran se dirigió a la ventana y miró el jardín.

—Lo hará —dijo Shaoran en voz baja—Aunque tenga que secuestrarla y encerrarla para que me escuche.

Eriol lo miró como si lo dudara, pero hizo la llamada. Shaoran apoyó la frente contra el cristal de la ventana. Las sienes estaban a punto de estallarle. Nunca debería haber permitido que ella se escapara aquella noche en El Cairo. Había estado tan cerca de ser suya... Tenía la suficiente experiencia con las mujeres como para saber que si la hubiera tocado, ella le hubiera acompañado donde él hubiera dicho.

Sak no sabía esconder sus sentimientos, tal vez incluso no tenía la experiencia suficiente como para reconocerlos. Sin embargo, Shaoran lo había sabido al instante. Aquella noche, él hubiera podido hacer lo que hubiera querido con ella.

Sin embargo, había preferido... ¿Qué había preferido?, se preguntó con amarga ironía. Fuera lo que fuera, al cabo de seis meses se arrepentía de no haberse aprovechado de lo que tenía entre las manos.

Shaoran se juró que no volvería a dejar que aquello ocurriera. La próxima vez que tuviera cerca a Sakura Kinomoto, no iba a permitir que ella se marchara hasta que él hubiera conseguido lo que quería.

Fuera lo que fuera.

Eriol colgó el teléfono.

—Lo ha leído —le dijo—Su secretaria me ha dicho que está completamente segura de eso porque fue inmediatamente después de que ella dejara a la señorita Kinomoto leyéndolo en su despacho cuando ella llamó al señor Hartley. Y fue entonces cuando se comprometieron.

La habitación quedó en silencio. Entonces Shaoran se maldijo en voz alta.

¡Él se había atrevido a llamarla! La primera sensación de ira que Sak sintió se transformó en algo más complicado de entender. Si era sincera consigo misma, tendría que admitir que era en su mayor parte alegría.

Enseguida, Sak se sintió horrorizada. Estaba comprometida.

¿Cómo podía permitirse tener aquellas sensaciones cuando otro hombre la llamaba? Intentó hablar con Yukito. En su despacho le dijeron que estaba visitando el hotel de la cadena en Birmingham.

—Oh —dijo Sak, desconcertada. Ella había esperado hacer ese viaje—. Bueno, supongo que no es urgente.

Sin embargo, de algún modo sentía que sí lo era. Paseó por su despacho. Tenía trabajo que hacer, pero no podía concentrarse.

Entonces, Joanne le llamó por el interfono.

—Han llamado del vestíbulo para decir que el coche ya está listo.

—¡Vaya! Eso demuestra que Yukito sabe que debería haberme llevado a Birmingham.

—Supongo que él pensó que tú tenías otras cosas que hacer —dijo Joanne. Para sorpresa de Sak, la voz de la secretaria había sonado un poco incómoda—. ¿Quieres que me encargue yo de cerrar?

—Supongo que sí —respondió Sak, poco satisfecha—. Ha sido un día muy ajetreado. Tal vez sea mejor si me llevo algo de trabajo a casa.

Quince minutos más tarde, Sak bajaba corriendo las escaleras del edificio Kinomoto con un portafolios bajo el brazo y un maletín en la mano. Fue directamente a la plaza del garaje reservada para los miembros del consejo. Un hombre uniformado salió del coche y le abrió la puerta.

—Hola —dijo Sak, sorprendida—. ¿Es que tiene Darren el día libre?

El hombre se limitó a sonreír, tomándole el portafolios y el maletín. Ella se sentó y estiró las piernas. Se sorprendió mucho al notar lo lujoso que era el coche. Ni siquiera su padre se permitía aquellos lujos.

Justo cuando el chofer arrancó el coche, se dio cuenta de que había alguien sentado a su lado.

—Buenas tardes, Sakura —dijo una voz.

Parecía venir de sus sueños. De sus pesadillas. De muchas noches insomnes. Sak se quedó fría y luego muy quieta. La limusina se movía silenciosamente a través de las puertas del garaje y entre el tráfico de la ciudad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Sak, casi paralizada.

—Haciéndote razonar antes de que te metas en un lío que ninguno de los dos podremos solucionar —respondió Shaoran con tanta honestidad como falta de tacto.

—Déjame salir de este coche. Shaoran rió suavemente. Sak detestaba aquella risa. La hacía sentir escalofríos por la espalda.

—Estoy seguro de que no hablas en serio —dijo él, muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Sabes que sí. Esto es un secuestro en toda regla —afirmó Sak, tranquilizándose.

—No había tiempo para cortesías. Necesitaba verte urgentemente.

El coche se movía entre el tráfico a considerable velocidad. Sak descartó la idea de saltar del vehículo, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer: cruzar las piernas y enfrentarse a Shaoran con toda la mofa que pudo reunir.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella—. Han pasado seis meses, ¿no? ¿Siete? Ya veo que era muy urgente.

—Tú borraste tus huellas muy bien.

—No tenía conciencia de que hubiera borrado nada en absoluto.

—Nombre falso, trabajo de pega. Te marchas sin dejar dirección. Cortas toda relación con tus compañeros. Mis investigaciones se dieron una y otra vez contra la pared.

—¿Investigaciones? ¿No estarás insinuando que contrataste un detective privado para que me encontrara?

Sak estaba furiosa pero también se sentía muy emocionada. Así que Shaoran no se había olvidado de ella. Había imaginado que él se habría encogido de hombros al ver que se le escapaba una chica y se había puesto a la caza de otra nueva.

—Quería encontrarte —dijo él, como si se estuviera justificando.

—¡Ah, bueno! Entonces no pasa nada —se mofó Sak—. Lo que el jeque quiere lo consigue, ¿no? No importa nada lo que el resto de las personas quieran.

—Te has dejado crecer el pelo —comentó él con una sonrisa. Sak estaba tan enfadada que no se sonrojó—. Te sienta bien. Ya sabía yo que así sería.

—Para este coche. Quiero bajar enseguida.

—No tengas miedo. Te llevo a tu casa.

—Yo no tengo miedo —le espetó Sak—.Y no quiero ir a mi casa. Tengo que ir a una recepción en la National Gallery.

—Trabajas demasiado. Ya se disculpará tu secretaria mañana.

—Ah. Ya estamos otra vez con lo que quiere el jeque, ¿no?

—Deja de tratar de herirme, Sakura —afirmó él, riendo—. ¿Qué es una recepción entre tantas? Esto es muy importante. Tenemos cuentas pendientes y ambos lo sabemos.

—Estoy prometida.

Sak deseó tener un anillo en el dedo para demostrarlo. Sin embargo, ni ella ni Yukito habían tenido tiempo de ir a elegirlo.

—Sí, ésa es una de las cosas de las que quería hablarte.

—¿Cómo dices?

Shaoran se recostó contra el asiento y le sonrió de un modo devastador.

—Ha sido una tontería que te prometas con ese hombre sólo para tratar de mortificarme.

—¿Qué?

—No estabas prometida antes de que yo llegara a la ciudad.

—Es una coincidencia —dijo Sak brevemente.

—¿Acaso fue una coincidencia que leyeras lo que yo escribí para Antika y que te prometieras inmediatamente después?

—¿Cómo sabes que...?

—Es una reacción muy comprensible. Yo mismo he leído lo que escribí otra vez y admito que me excedí en algunos párrafos. Pero...

—¿Que te excediste? Yo no diría eso. Creo que lo has descrito todo muy exactamente. Al menos por lo que yo me acuerdo. Pero deberías preguntarle a las otras víctimas.

—¿Víctimas? —preguntó él, realmente sorprendido.

—Objetivos, si lo prefieres. ¿Qué tal te suena eso?

—Muy frío.

—Yo misma no podría haberlo descrito mejor.

—Entonces, ¿es eso por lo que te has comprometido? ¿Por qué pensaste que estaba jugando contigo?

— ¿Estás intentando decirme que no fue así? —preguntó Sak, mirándolo con desprecio—. Esa excursión tan bien estudiada en El Cairo, ¿estaba destinada a conseguir amor, matrimonio y devoción eterna?

—No sé dónde quieres ir a parar —respondió Shaoran, frunciendo el ceño—. Tú no dejaste que tuviéramos tiempo para descubrirlo.

—Pero, ¿formaba el matrimonio parte de tus planes? —insistió Sak.

—No —respondió él, tras una pausa.

—Por fin eres sincero —le espetó Sak con desprecio—. Entonces, afróntalo y sal de mi vida —añadió. Entonces, se inclinó y llamó al chofer con un golpecito en el hombro—. A la National Gallery, en Trafalgar Square. Al ala de Sainsbury. Su Excelencia ha cometido una equivocación. Tengo que ir a una recepción.

El chofer miró a Shaoran por el espejo retrovisor, buscando instrucciones. El rostro de Shaoran era como el de una máscara. Por fin asintió.

Sak tuvo una semana muy dura. Su padre y Yukito parecían mantenerse en contacto, pero a ella se limitaban a dejarle mensajes en el contestador automático, lo que le dejaba mucho tiempo para pensar en Shaoran al-Lí.

Él tampoco la llamó. Por supuesto que ella no hubiese querido hablar con él, aunque lo hubiera hecho. Para recordarse por qué, leyó su odioso artículo varias veces.

Por indicación de Yukito, un exclusivo joyero le llevó unos anillos de compromiso para que eligiera. Era una joyería que su padre solía frecuentar. Aturdida, escogió uno casi al azar.

Si Shaoran la hubiera llamado en aquel momento, hubiera hablado con él. Pero no lo hizo. Así era mejor.

En vez de eso, tuvo que concentrarse en la entrevista que iba a dar a una revista. Sak odiaba todo tipo de publicidad personal, pero aquella periodista era amiga de Yukito y él le había pedido que lo hiciera como un favor personal.

Así que Anne Marie Dance, del Finance Today, fue a entrevistarla. Sin embargo, no se comportaba como amiga de nadie.

Se puso a atacarla enseguida.

—¿Qué le parece tener que trabajar a la sombra de su padre todo el tiempo?

A pesar de que no era la primera vez que le hacían aquella pregunta, Sak se quedó sorprendida.

—Aprendo mucho.

Anne Marie asintió, como si hubiera respondido correctamente.

Sak sintió que había ganado una batalla pero no la guerra.

—Nunca lo conseguirá, ¿lo sabe?

—¿Cómo dice?

—No conseguirá dirigir la empresa de su padre. ¿Es alguno de los directores de su padre una mujer? ¿Tal vez alguno de los ejecutivos?

¿Por qué cree que su padre contrató a Yukito Hartley?

—Un momento, señorita Dance. Ya conoce las reglas. Estoy dispuesta a hablarle de la parte de mi vida relacionada con esta empresa, pero no de mi vida privada.

—¿Y qué hay de privado en su vida? —le espetó la mujer. Sak se quedó petrificada—Lo siento —añadió Anne Marie enseguida—No debería haber dicho eso. ¿Podría preguntarle si los jeques al-Lí van a participar en los hoteles Kinomoto?

—¿Qué le hace pensar eso? —preguntó Sak, perdiendo por primera vez su aplomo.

—Estoy segura de que sabe quiénes son los jeques al-Lí— respondió Anne Marie, con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Tienen negocios de petróleo, minerales y caballos de carreras. Desde el auge del petróleo han querido comprar empresas occidentales.

Sak no necesitó mucho más. Shaoran estaba intentando llegar a ella a través de la compañía. O tal vez estaba utilizándola a ella para conseguir la empresa.

— ¿Qué le hace pensar que ellos están interesados en nosotros?

—No puede esperar que le diga eso, señorita Kinomoto. Tengo que proteger mis fuentes. Digamos que, simplemente, han estado mostrando bastante interés.

La mujer cerró de un golpe su cuaderno de notas y se levantó.

Sak la acompañó hasta el ascensor. Cuando le extendió la mano para despedirse de ella, la periodista se la miró casi con compasión.

Desconcertada, Sak bajó la cabeza. Vio que, como siempre, se había manchado de tinta el dedo corazón. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Adiós, señorita Kinomoto. Que le vaya bien.

Sak se quedó muy turbada y volvió casi corriendo a su despacho.

La secretaria levantó la vista, muy sorprendida.

—No hay prisa. La recepción no empieza hasta las seis. Tienes mucho tiempo para llegar al Museo de Ciencias. ¿Te pasa algo en la mano?

—No —dijo Sak, sacándola del bolsillo de mala gana—. Es que la mancha de tinta que tengo en la mano derecha no va con el diamante que llevo puesto en la izquierda.

—Lo que necesitas es una buena ducha. ¡Demos gracias a Dios por un cuarto de baño decente!

—No creo que eso sea muy buena idea —dijo Eriol, que estaba empezando a preocuparse mucho—. ¿Qué crees que va a hacer ella? Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres. Acoso sexual... Pueden ponerse como locas —añadió, mientras Shaoran se encogía de hombros—Piensa en el escándalo. Después de lo mucho que te costó conseguir una reunión con las tribus que nos eran hostiles. Es un riesgo que no podemos correr.

—Tengo que verla. Y voy a hacerlo —replicó Shaoran.

—No sé lo que te ha pasado. Nunca te he visto así.

—Tal vez es que nunca me hayas visto vivo al cien por cien antes—le espetó Shaoran con los ojos fulgurantes.

Eriol tuvo que rendirse.

Sak tomó su bolsa de aseo y su vestido de cóctel y fue a cambiarse. Dos mujeres estaban allí, retocándose el maquillaje y hablando de su vida amorosa.

—Los hombres inteligentes son un infierno, ¿verdad? —le decía una a la otra. La que había hablado levantó una ceja en tono amigable e incluyó a Sak en la conversación.

—Dame lo que sea, tasas de ocupación hotelera en temporada alta... lo que tú quieras —dijo Sak—. Lo haré perfectamente. En cuanto se trate de hombres, listos o tontos, es como si me dieras un libro cerrado.

—Únete al club —contestó la otra.

A Sak le pareció que aquella segunda mujer la miraba con pena.

Aquélla era la segunda vez aquella tarde. Sak pensó que tenía que ser un puro desastre para que una desconocida, con sólo mirarla, lo supiera.

Las otras mujeres se marcharon y Sak entró en la pequeña ducha. Una vez allí, se quitó la ropa y abrió el grifo. Se sentía entumecida. Se aplicó su gel de ducha favorito, importado especialmente de Japón. Le dejaba la piel tersa y suave al tacto, con un ligero aroma a flores de primavera. Poco a poco, empezó a sentirse mejor.

De repente, lo único que sintió fue ira. Se sentía lista para luchar.

¿Cómo se atrevía su padre a tratarla de aquel modo, a darle un trabajo sin importancia y a dejar de hablarle en cuanto ella se comprometía con el hombre que él había elegido para ella? ¿Cómo se atrevía Yukito a mandarle un anillo de aquel modo? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo se atrevía Shaoran al-Lí a secuestrarla en su maldita limusina y no volver a llamarla? Para cuando Sak se vistió con su vestido negro, con el pelo limpio recogido encima de la cabeza, se sentía con hambre de batalla. Al mirarse en el espejo, dijo:

—Malditos hombres.

A pesar de todo, seguía estando algo pálida. Aquello no podía ser. Se acababa de prometer y tenía que tener un aspecto radiante.

Hizo un inventario de sus atractivos. No eran muchos, pero al menos, en aquel espejo, no se veían los enormes pies. Tenía una piel como de porcelana, una figura bastante voluptuosa que le avergonzaba y un traje muy caro. Eso era todo.

Por eso todos los hombres creían que podían hacer con ella lo que les pareciera. Si hubiera sido atractiva, todos hubieran pensado lo que era mejor para ella. La hubieran escuchado.

Al intentar maquillarse, Sak se aplicó mal el lápiz de labios, por lo que tuvo que volver a empezar. Su madre le había regalado un tratamiento completo de belleza. Sak había comprado todo lo que la maquilladora le había sugerido, sólo para quitársela de encima. Todo lo que tenía que hacer en aquellos momentos era recordar cómo aplicárselos.

Y lo consiguió. Diez minutos más tarde, casi no se reconocía.

Ojos seductores, largas pestañas, labios provocativos... Al menos nadie se iba a apiadar de ella aquella noche.

En cuanto al vestido, Sak pensó que estaría mejor si se lo bajaba un poco. Era corto y sin mangas, diseñado para que mostrara los hombros, así que se lo bajó un poco más para acentuar el escote.

¿Por qué no?

Luego se colocó un chal bordado y bajó a su coche. Por el camino se fijo en la mano derecha. A pesar de la ducha, la mancha de tinta seguía estando allí. Se frotó el dedo con un pañuelo y no se notaba nada cuando llegó al museo. Estaba tan altiva como una reina. O por lo menos eso fue lo que pensó Eriol, a quien se le había encargado vigilarla. Sólo había visto a Sak una vez antes, pero le pareció que había cambiado mucho desde entonces.

Sak aceptó una copa de champán de uno de los comisarios de la fundación y permitió que la mostraran una exhibición bastante aburrida. Todos parecían sorprendidos del cambio que Sak había dado. Sak se sintió muy orgullosa.

Paseó de un lado a otro de la recepción y le señaló al director de Proyectos de Antika que era mejor que volviera a escribir del todo su plan financiero. Para cuando ella se marchó de su lado, el hombre sudaba ligeramente. Sak ocultó una sonrisa. Al menos aquel hombre la tomaría más en serio la próxima vez.

Cada vez se sentía más cómoda y segura. Tomó otra copa de champán y entonces, desde detrás de una enorme locomotora, le pareció oír una voz familiar.

—Díselo —decía una mujer—. Díselo ahora.

¿Sería alguien del trabajo? No, pero, sin embargo, era alguien con la que había hablado ese mismo día. De repente, se dio cuenta.

La antipática periodista. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Entonces, una voz de hombre musitó una respuesta.

—No puedes hacerlo —insistía la mujer, al borde de la histeria—Es una locura. Es tu vida entera.

—Anne Marie, aquí no. Por favor.

Anne Marie Dance. Eso era. El hombre sonaba desesperado. Sak estuvo a punto de alejarse cuando escuchó algo que la hizo detenerse en seco.

—Yukito, no puedes hacer eso.

¿Yukito? Sak dejó la copa encima de la locomotora y la rodeó.

Yukito Hartley estaba allí, abrazado a Anne Marie. Sak sintió que la seguridad que sentía en sí misma desaparecía rápidamente. Además, aquel gesto demostraba que habían compartido aquella intimidad muchas más veces.

Anne Marie vio a Sak por encima del hombro de Yukito. La expresión del rostro le cambió. Yukito se dio la vuelta. Al ver a Sak se quedó completamente pálido.

—Dios —dijo él.

Anne Marie, por el contrario, parecía aliviada. De repente, Sak entendió la hostilidad que la mujer le había demostrado durante la entrevista.

—Ahora ya lo sabes —dijo ella, tomando posesivamente a Yukito del brazo.

Después de un momento, él le cubrió aquella mano con la suya, como si lo hubiera hecho cien veces antes. Sak sintió como si un cuchillo le atravesara el corazón. No porque quisiera a Yukito, sino porque nadie iba a mostrar esa actitud con ella.

—Sak, lo siento —dijo él.

—Yo no —replicó Anne Marie—Ya es hora de que alguien le muestre a tu padre que hay cosas que no puede comprar. Como, por ejemplo, un yerno.

—Vale, Anne Marie. Sak, no podemos hablar aquí.

—¿Por qué no?—gritó Anne Marie—Tu padre le dijo a Yukito que se casara contigo. Le dijo que tú querías casarte y que no encontrabas un hombre tú sola.

Sak se sintió como si estuviera en una pesadilla. Todo se había evaporado. Se sentía fría y sola.

—Estaba equivocado —dijo Sak, quitándose el anillo.

—Aquí no —imploró Yukito, mirando ansiosamente a su alrededor.

Pero nadie los veía. Sak le metió el anillo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—No te preocupes. Le diré a mi padre que he cambiado de opinión —le dijo Sak con voz gélida. A pesar de que sabía que debía sentirse destrozada, no sentía nada—No te despedirá si cree que todo es culpa mía. Enviaré una carta a los periódicos mañana para cancelar oficialmente el compromiso. Adiós.

Sak se maldijo por haber podido pensar que Yukito era diferente, mejor que Shaoran al-Lí. Una vez salió de detrás de la locomotora, se sintió indefensa. Atravesó las galerías tan rápido como pudo sin echar a correr. Todo lo que quería era llegar a su casa. Estaba casi en la puerta cuando oyó que alguien gritaba su nombre.

—¡Sakura!

Al darse la vuelta, vio que Shaoran se acercaba a ella. Estaba muy guapo, con el dorado bronceado que ella recordaba bien. Aquella noche, sus ojos parecían tener un brillo casi plateado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Cuántas copas de champán has tomado? —preguntó él, señalando la copa que ella llevaba en la mano.

—Yo no he venido aquí para hablar contigo. Vete —dijo ella, sacudiendo la mano tan fuerte que derramó algo de champán sobre el traje de Shaoran.

—Entiendo —dijo, empujándola a una esquina de la sala. Eriol estaba cerca, pero Shaoran le dijo que se marchara.

—Espero que no pienses que puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras —le espetó ella—A ese hombrecillo tal vez puedas pagarle para que salte cada vez que tú quieras. Conmigo no puedes.

—Tienes razón —respondió Shaoran, muy divertido—. Pero en realidad tengo algo de lo que hablar contigo. De negocios.

—¿Qué negocios?

—La investigación de Antika. Me imagino que no te gusta lo que están haciendo —dijo Shaoran. Sak le explicó brevemente lo que ella pensaba—No me extraña que el pobre hombre se haya llevado un susto de muerte. Ahora, ¿cómo puedo resolver tus críticas?

—¿Qué tiene todo esto que ver contigo?

—Somos miembros cofundadores. El profesor Lañe me ha pedido que vea lo que puedo hacer.

La voz de Shaoran era como una caricia. El suave acento y la precisión de sus palabras fomentaban aquella ilusión. Muchas mujeres se hubieran desecho como la mantequilla. Y eso era lo que le había pasado a ella en el Nilo.

Shaoran sonrió. Ella no pudo evitar tomar otro sorbo de champán.

—No me lo puedo creer —dijo ella.

—¿Cómo puedo convencerte?

Sak lo miró por encima de la copa de champán. Ella estaba temblando de rabia. De repente, se le presentó una manera de vengarse de todas las humillaciones del día. A Shaoran le pondría furioso, pero era algo irresistible.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella con una sonrisa—Tú crees en las investigaciones de Antika. Yo no. Así que venga, véndemelo.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó él, completamente sorprendido.

—Que me lo vendas. Dame un argumento para que yo también crea —insistió Sak. Shaoran se sentía insultado—No tienes argumentos, ¿verdad?

—No creo que...

—¿No tienes argumentos? —le interrumpió Sak—. Bien, en ese caso me marcho. Si eres tan amable de llamar a mi coche...

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Dame un segundo —dijo Shaoran, obstaculizándole el paso.

Sak pensó con satisfacción que el jeque había dejado la seducción para ponerse a hablar de negocios. Se sintió triunfante.

—¿Cuántas de éstas has tomado? —le preguntó Shaoran, quitándole la copa.

—Las suficientes.

—Tú no eres lo que pensé que eras en El Cairo —afirmó él, riendo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo dices?

—A Jack Lañe también le has engañado. Me dijo que eras una dama muy agradable y tranquila. No una come fuegos.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Que hagamos negocios? Está bien. Haremos negocios.

—Excelente. Es ese caso, creo que es mejor que vayamos a cenar. Entonces, te podré explicar la propuesta.

—Ya conozco la propuesta. Es basura.

—Tal vez sea un problema algo complejo para una persona que no sea especialista en la materia, pero me encantaría poder explicártelo. ¿Cómo has dicho?

—He dicho que es basura.

—Es un proyecto algo visionario...

—Tal vez —le interrumpió Sak—Pero la presentación es penosa. Tal vez yo no sea una experta en temas científicos —añadió, dándole con un dedo en el pecho—pero sé leer perfectamente una propuesta financiera. Y ésa apesta.

Sak se dio cuenta de que probablemente las mujeres no solían darle con un dedo en el pecho. Probablemente, ella era de las pocas mujeres que veían lo que Shaoran era realmente: un encantador de serpientes, capaz de hipnotizar a la gente. Ella le dio en el pecho con el dedo una segunda vez.

—Hechos —dijo ella—¿Quieres que les dé a esos tipos dinero? Dame hechos.

—Si tuvieran hechos —suspiró Shaoran—la investigación se habría acabado y no necesitarían dinero.

—De acuerdo —respondió ella, viendo que aquello era razonable—Preséntame la hipótesis —añadió, dispuesta a darle con el dedo una tercera vez.

—No, por favor. Otra vez no —dijo Shaoran, riendo—Les diré lo que tú quieras.

—Bien.

—Ahora, ¿podemos hablar de nosotros? —preguntó él sin soltarle el dedo.

Entonces, Sak notó que la mancha seguía allí e intentó retirar la mano, pero sin éxito.

—¿A qué te refieres con lo de... nosotros?

—Es algo que tenemos que solucionar. ¿No te parece? — preguntó él, mirándola muy intensamente.

Entonces, Shaoran se llevó la mano a la boca. No la besó, pero la dejó muy cerca de sus labios. Ella consiguió soltarse por fin.

Hubo una pequeña pausa en la que Sak se recordó que estaba jugando con un maestro. Intentó controlarse.

—Probablemente sea lo mejor —dijo Shaoran.

—¿El qué?

—Que pospongamos nuestra lucha. No se puede discutir bien cuando se puede ver uno interrumpido en cualquier momento.

—Nuestra...Yo no... lucho.

—Eso es lo que me habían contado.

—Y tú eres la última persona del mundo con la que yo lucharía si pudiera hacerlo —le espetó ella.

—Estoy seguro de que te subestimas.

—Buenas noches —dijo ella, envolviéndose en su chal.

—¿Por qué no te llevo a cenar? —preguntó él, interrumpiéndole de nuevo el paso. Cuando ella le rodeó, él la siguió—. Estoy seguro de que podemos negociar.

—Yo nunca negocio.

—Yo sí.

—De acuerdo —dijo Sak cuando ya estaban casi en la entrada—¿Quieres un trato? Pues te lo daré.

Sak sabía que lo que iba a hacer era una locura. Sabía que él la perseguía, pero que nunca se casaría con ella. Ella quería vengarse del género masculino.

—Cásate conmigo y autorizaré esa maldita donación.

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**La Heredera y el Jeque**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sophie Weston nombre de la novela es La Heredera y el Jeque, los personajes de Card Captor Sakura tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Card Captor Sakura a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 6**

Entonces, se produjo un terrible silencio. Sak se preguntó si estaría loca. En aquel momento, Shaoran echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rompió a reír. Sak sintió que lo odiaba.

—Perdona —dijo ella rápidamente—No era eso lo que yo quería decir.

—Ten cuidado con lo que deseas. Tal vez podrías conseguirlo.

—¿Con lo que deseo? ¿Estás implicando que quiero casarme contigo?

—¿Qué otra cosa puede pensar un hombre cuando una dama le pide que se case con ella?

—Yo no te he pedido que te cases conmigo.

—Pues no es eso lo que has dicho.

—Te he dicho que te propondría un trato. Eso es muy diferente —insistió ella.

—Me interesa mucho saber cómo eres capaz de desarrollar esa idea. Vamos a cenar juntos para que así podamos comentarla.

—No, gracias.

—Yo nunca me comprometo a firmar un trato hasta que conozco perfectamente las implicaciones.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, no hay trato. Puedo vivir perfectamente sin él —concluyó ella, marchándose. Shaoran la tomó por el brazo.

—Y yo nunca rechazo uno sin haberlo analizado muy bien.

Sak lo miró por encima del hombro. Sentía que el corazón le estaba a punto de estallar. A pesar del serio rostro de Shaoran, ella estaba segura de que él se estaba divirtiendo.

—¿Y mi coche?

—Por supuesto.

Sin soltarla del brazo, Shaoran la escoltó hasta la calle.

—Sigue haciendo mucho calor —dijo él—Creo que te sentaría, bien tomar algo frío.

Sak notó que un coche se acercaba a ellos, a pesar de que ella no le había visto hacer ninguna señal. Shaoran le abrió la puerta.

—Éste no es mi coche —dijo Sak, dispuesta a no dejarse engañar de nuevo.

—Claro que no. Cuando llevo a una dama a cenar, yo la recojo en mi coche y la llevo a su casa.

—No me vas a llevar a cenar a ningún restaurante.

—Me alegro de que pienses así —replicó Shaoran misteriosamente.

Muy solícitamente, él la ayudó a entrar en el coche. Sak se sentía furiosa, pero no pudo negarse. Entonces, él dio la vuelta al coche y entró por la otra puerta. Shaoran sonreía muy seductoramente.

—La verdad es que me apetece mucho más cenar en casa.

—Tampoco pienso cocinar para ti —anunció Sak.

—Entonces, tendremos que dejar ese placer para otra ocasión.

—No. No voy a cocinar nunca... ¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó ella, al ver que no seguían el camino a su casa.

—A casa, por supuesto. Justo como tú querías.

—Yo vivo por allí —dijo Sak, señalando a la dirección opuesta.

—Qué interesante.

—De acuerdo. ¿A quién pertenece la casa a la que vamos?

—A mí —respondió él fríamente.

—Interesante —replicó ella con la misma frialdad—¿Estamos hablando de la casa del príncipe lejos de casa o el apartamento de soltero donde vale todo?

—¿Cuál prefieres? —preguntó él, divertido.

Sak tuvo que contenerse para no pegarle. Lo único que podía hacer era recostarse en el asiento y ejercer la política de resistencia pasiva. Si Shaoran no conseguía que ella reaccionara, se aburriría y la dejaría marchar.

Ella tuvo que contenerse para no admirar la hermosa casa de Shaoran. Era justo lo que había esperado. Sak saludó con la cabeza al mayordomo que les abrió la puerta y se mantuvo impasible ante las obras de arte que albergaba la casa. Sin embargo, cuando Shaoran la condujo a través de la casa, su estrategia se hizo pedazos.

Se quedó completamente petrificada. De repente, se sentía en el jardín del Edén. Estaba rodeado por una vieja muralla. Unos hermosos y viejos árboles formaban el cuerpo principal del jardín. El césped era perfecto. Había arbustos de azalea, de todos los colores imaginables, por todas partes. El aroma era tan fuerte que Sak sintió como si fuera a marearse.

—No me lo puedo creer.

—¿Es mejor que el apartamento de soltero? —preguntó Shaoran, sonriendo.

—Tal vez sea hermoso, pero eso no significa que quiera estar aquí.

—Si prefieres que vayamos al apartamento de soltero... —dijo él, dándose la vuelta—Trae el coche —añadió, dirigiéndose al mayordomo.

—No —se apresuró Sak a decir, al ver que el mayordomo inclinaba la cabeza—No. Yo no quiero ir a ninguna parte. Es decir, hasta que me vaya a mi casa.

Shaoran sonrió.

—En ese caso, es mejor que tomemos una bebida fría aquí fuera. Eso si no tienes frío.

—No —replicó ella.

—Entonces, sírvenos algo de beber en el jardín —le ordenó Shaoran al sirviente—Y la cena en una hora.

El mayordomo hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

—Entonces, ¿me voy a quedar a cenar?

—Ya dije que serías mi invitada.

—No recuerdo haber aceptado.

—Entonces, hazlo ahora —susurró él.

Mientras ella lo miraba, Shaoran se acercó a ella y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, acompañándola al jardín.

—Mira eso. ¿De verdad puedes decir que quieres salir de este lugar y volver a la sucia ciudad?

Sak sintió que los sentidos volvían a fallarle por segunda vez aquella noche. Shaoran estaba demasiado cerca. Podía oler perfectamente la fragancia que emanaba de su piel. De repente se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que tener mucho cuidado para que aquella fragancia fuera todo lo que recordara de aquel encuentro.

Aquella velada podía convertirse en una trampa para ella.

—Lo que sí te puedo asegurar es que no me gusta que me secuestren.

—No te me resistas, Sakura —dijo él. Ella lo miró, indignada, olvidándose por un momento de que él estaba tan cerca.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

Shaoran la miró. Sus ojos eran inexpugnables.

—Di gracias como una buena chica y deja de discutir. Deja que podamos saborear el crepúsculo.

El mayordomo regresó con una enorme bandeja. El hombre la puso en una mesa de hierro forjado, moldeado a modo de filigrana.

Todavía aturdida no acertó a distinguir si la enorme tetera que levantó el mayordomo era de cobre o de oro.

El mayordomo sirvió un líquido dorado en unas copas de cristal, que colocó en una bandeja antes de presentarlas a Shaoran. Este tomó las dos y le entregó una a Sak. Ella no se movió, lo que, aparentemente, divirtió a Shaoran.

—Tiene limón, lima, miel y un poco de canela. Tal vez un poco de agua de rosas, aunque eso es secreto profesional. Si no te gusta, siempre puedes tomar champán. Aunque, personalmente, me parece que ya has tomado bastante.

—No me gusta —dijo Sak, tras tomar un sorbo como si fuera medicina, casi sin saborearlo.

Sólo por un momento, el impasible camarero pareció menos impasible. Una expresión de aturdimiento le cruzó el rostro, como si los huéspedes habituales de la casa siempre hubieran apreciado aquella bebida.

—Entonces, toma champán —dijo Shaoran sin inmutarse—Encárgate de ello, Harrods. El hombre se marchó en silencio.

—¿Harrods? —preguntó Sak—¿De verdad se llama así?

—En cierto modo sí. Sé que no te va a gustar esta historia, pero el nombre va con el trabajo. Mi madre —explicó Shaoran, ante la mirada atónita de Sak—, cuando compramos esta casa, dijo que la única persona que conocía en Londres era el hombre que le traía el reparto desde los almacenes Harrods. Al final, ella consiguió que él viniera a trabajar a esta casa. Siempre le ha llamado Harrods, así que...

—¿Habéis hecho que el pobre hombre cambie de nombre?

—Ya sabía que no lo aprobarías.

—Creo que es una barbaridad. Es como si hubierais comprado su identidad. De verdad crees que puedes hacer todo lo que quieras, ¿verdad?

—Él siempre podría haber rechazado el trabajo. De hecho, lleva con nosotros treinta años.

—Tú pones las reglas y todo el mundo tiene que obedecer —protestó Sak, ante aquella prueba de tiranía—Te crees que estás por encima del resto de los mortales.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Mira lo que ha pasado esta noche —le espetó Sak—Si recuerdo bien, te dije claramente que no quería cenar contigo varias veces. ¿Me has prestado alguna atención?

—Tener nuevas experiencias es bueno para ti.

—Así que, ¿de verdad te crees que tienes derecho a decidir lo que es bueno o malo para mí?

—Es más bien un deber.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Bueno, tú no haces más que lanzarme desafíos —explicó él con la más seductora de sus sonrisas—¿Qué clase de hombre sería yo si no los aceptara?

Sak se quedó sin habla.

Harrods regresó con una botella de champán y una copa. Shaoran chascó los dedos y Harrods le presentó la botella sin hacer ningún comentario. Cuando el hombre se marchó, a Sak le pareció detectar sorpresa en su rostro. Shaoran se encargó de abrir la botella y de servir el champán. Luego, le entregó la copa y levantó la suya.

—A tu salud —dijo él. Sak no pudo hacer nada más que levantar la copa para que Shaoran la golpeara suavemente con la suya—¿Firmamos la tregua?

Sak levantó la vista. Él sonreía, lo que le hizo sentir una sensación extraña, como si el mundo fuera de repente muy pequeño y se detuviera de golpe, haciéndola caer.

—Venga, Sakura —susurró él con una voz tan suave como la seda—. ¿Qué tienes que perder? Firmemos la tregua hasta el amanecer.

—¿Qué clase de tregua?

—Tú no te muestras agresiva conmigo y yo no te suelto el pelo —dijo él. Sak se atragantó—Tregua —insistió él, extendiendo la mano.

Para su sorpresa, Sak se encontró dándole la suya. Aquello era una locura. Debería haberse ido a casa, pero no lo hizo. Shaoran no le soltó la mano sino que le empezó a tocar el dorso de la mano de una forma que no acababa de ser una caricia. Sak tembló como posiblemente no lo conseguirían los besos más ardientes de Yukito.

—Qué... qué jardín más interesante —dijo ella rápidamente—Nadie pensaría que está aquí, en el corazón de Londres. ¿Es difícil de mantener? —preguntó, sabiendo que se estaba pareciendo a su madre.

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

—Dios me libre de las mujeres inglesas. Cada vez que alguien se acerca demasiado a tus sentimientos, empiezas a hablar como la reina.

Sak empezó a pasear por el jardín para no escuchar aquellas palabras, haciendo preguntas sobre las plantas. A pesar de que llevaba todavía la copa en las manos, no bebió más. Necesitaba estar muy alerta.

Shaoran hizo lo mismo. Él la acompañó, respondiendo a las preguntas que ella hacía con punzante cortesía.

—Ésta es una azalea de pantano común —respondió él con indiferencia.

—Qué interesante.

—Pues efectivamente lo es. Esta es la planta que intoxicó a los soldados de Jenofonte cuando iban de camino a un puerto del norte de Turquía. ¿Crees que tienes mucha o poca resistencia?

La resistencia de Sak se iba agrietando por segundos. Cuando él la miraba de aquella manera, toda su fuerza de voluntad desaparecía.

—Pensé que teníamos una tregua —dijo ella, intentando calmarse.

—No te he puesto una mano encima —señaló él, toda inocencia.

Shaoran se echó a reír, extendiendo las manos. Aquel gesto fue como si le soltara las riendas. O por lo menos, eso le pareció a ella.

—De acuerdo —dijo él—Ya no me meteré más contigo.

—Gracias.

—Al menos hasta la salida del sol.

—Tal vez deberíamos cenar pronto —sugirió Sak, viendo que se estaba ya haciendo de noche.

—Cobarde —le espetó él.

A pesar de todo, Shaoran la condujo a la casa y ordenó que lo prepararan todo para la cena. Lo hicieron en una pequeña sala del primer piso que tenía vistas al jardín. Sak casi no se dio cuenta de lo que los criados le pusieron delante. No tenía apetito y no hizo más que picotear un poco. Shaoran se sintió algo preocupado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Sak—Ha sido un día muy largo y ajetreado. Creo que me he quedado sin fuerzas.

—¿Es por la ruptura de tu compromiso? —preguntó Shaoran.

—Entre otras cosas.

—¿Es éste el momento en el que tú me cuentas por qué estabas tan ansiosa por casarte?

—Eso no es cierto.

—No fue ésa la impresión que me dio antes, cuando me ofreciste ese trato.

—Sí —admitió ella, sonrojándose—Estaba muy enfadada.

—Evidentemente. Yo me enfado a menudo pero nunca se me ha ocurrido casarme para quitarme las malas pulgas.

—Si lo dices así, no suena demasiado agradable.

—Ni muy sensato —añadió él, tomando un melocotón de una bandeja de plata para empezar a pelarlo enseguida—Entonces, responde a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué crees... creías que querías casarte?

Sak lo miró. Shaoran tenía los ojos bajos. En aquel momento, le pareció alguien que, sinceramente, quería saber una respuesta que no era ni sobre el negocio ni su padre, sino sobre ella.

—Nunca pensé que me casaría. Yo siempre he sido la candidata ideal a quedarme soltera. Más o menos me acostumbré a esa idea. Yo iba a dirigir la empresa de mi padre. Trabajé duro para ello...

—Entonces, ¿por qué Yukito Hartley?

—Los Hartley necesitan salvar sus propiedades. Yukito es el primogénito.

—Eso explica por qué lo hizo Yukito. ¿Por qué lo hiciste tú?

—Mi padre no quiere que yo me encargue de la empresa —dijo ella, contemplando el crepúsculo—No tendría que haberme molestado en ir a El Cairo ni a ningún otro lado. Él quiere empezar una dinastía. Y la experiencia laboral no sirve para eso.

—¿Y un aristócrata empobrecido sí? —preguntó él, levantando la vista.

—Sí —respondió Sak sin mirarlo.

—Entiendo.

—Debes creer que soy una estúpida. S

e produjo una pausa durante la que Sak no se atrevió a mirarlo.

—Creo que eres una cobarde —afirmó, ante la sorpresa de Sak.

Shaoran sonreía, pero la expresión de su rostro revelaba que estaba furioso—Pero no por hacer lo que tu padre quería. A mí me parece que lo hiciste porque tú querías, aunque las razones eran las equivocadas.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —le espetó ella, sintiéndose de repente muy enojada.

—Tú me lo has preguntado.

—No sabes nada sobre mí.

—Sé que no te comprometiste hasta que no supiste que yo estaba en el país.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver? —preguntó ella sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

—Entonces, no lo niegas —dijo él, muy satisfecho.

—Que los dos hechos coincidieran fue una desgraciada coincidencia. Eso te lo aseguro—mintió ella.

—¿Quieres responderme a algo?

—Probablemente no...

—¿Estuviste alguna vez enamorada de él?

—¿De Yukito? —preguntó Sak, atónita—Claro que estuve...

—No me mientas, Sakura —la interrumpió él—No me digas nada que no me quieras decir. Pero no me cuentes mentiras.

Sak se quedó en silencio. La furia le desapareció de repente.

—No lo sé —confesó ella.

—¿No sabes si vas a decirme algo? ¿O no sabes si lo amabas?

—Deja de interrogarme.

—De acuerdo. Toma un poco de melocotón —dijo él, cortándole un trozo.

Ella lo aceptó. Sin embargo, aquel gesto sin importancia conmovió a Sak. Era demasiado íntimo. Parecía implicar que habían comido así muchas veces. Y, lo que era más turbador, que volverían a hacerlo.

Shaoran la observó mientras se comía la fruta. La expresión de su rostro era inescrutable. Sin embargo, ¿por qué se sentía ella como si le hubiera concedido una victoria?

—No te entiendo —exclamó ella.

—Soy un simple hombre —respondió él con un aspecto extremadamente relajado.

—No lo creo.

—Lo soy —insistió él—Placeres sencillos, necesidades sencillas.

Sak contempló la mesa con un gesto elocuente. Allí había cristal veneciano, plata, porcelana pintada a mano...

—Ya lo veo —dijo ella en tono irónico.

—No te dejes llevar por las apariencias.

— ¿Qué otra cosa tengo por la que juzgarte?

—Podrías probar haciéndome preguntas.

—¿Preguntas? ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre mí. ¿Es que no quieres saber nada sobre mí? —preguntó él, algo irritado.

Sak parpadeó. ¿Estaba él herido por eso? ¿Había herido la vanidad del jeque porque había podido resistírsele?

—Ya lo sé todo sobre ti —aseguró ella.

—Entonces, es que has estado indagando sobre mi vida.

—No.

—En ese caso, no sabes nada en absoluto.

—Bueno, digamos que sé todo lo que necesito saber —rectificó ella, sonriendo—Tú me lo has dejado muy claro.

—¿Yo?

—¿Te acuerdas de ven conmigo a la alcazaba?

—¿Fue ese artículo lo que te hizo comprometerte con Yukito Hardey? —insistió Shaoran. Tenía que saberlo.

—¿Por qué no te quitas de la cabeza la idea de que puedes influir en mi comportamiento? Tú no significas nada para mí.

—Demuéstramelo —la desafió él. Estaba encantado con aquel juego.

Durante unos segundos, Sak tuvo que contener los puños sobre el regazo para no tener que pegarle.

—Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya —dijo ella, en cambio.

—¿No te apetece tomar café?

—Yo...

—Tienes razón. No creo que puedas soportarlo.

—Puedo soportar cualquier cosa de las que tú me prepares —afirmó ella.

Shaoran echó la cabeza atrás y se puso a reír. Ella lo contempló, indefensa.

—Tú eres una delicia —dijo Shaoran, cuando consiguió calmarse—Y una terrible tentación.

Sak se sintió aturdida. Nadie había dicho nunca de ella que fuera una tentación. Tal vez fuera el vestido. Rápidamente, se cubrió el escote con el chal y bajó los ojos.

—Si tomo café contigo, ¿me pedirás un taxi después?

—Si todavía quieres marcharte, sí.

—Entonces tomaré una taza de café—Shaoran llamó al mayordomo.

—Tomaremos café en el invernadero —le dijo—. Y luego, ya no te necesitaré más por esta noche —añadió en voz baja, aprovechando que Sak tenía la cabeza agachada.

No era la primera vez que el mayordomo había recibido aquella orden de Shaoran. La expresión del rostro siguió siendo impasible.

—Enseguida, Su Excelencia. ¿Desea usted hablar con el señor Farah?

—No —dijo Shaoran. Luego se levantó e invitó a Sak a hacer lo mismo—Venga, vamos a ver más plantas para que me puedas seguir interrogando sobre ellas.

Sin tomarle la mano, Sak se levantó y le siguió. El invernadero ocupaba un lateral entero de la casa. Luces discretamente situadas iluminaban su interior. En una de las paredes había una fuente. Ante tal diversidad de plantas, Sak se quedó boquiabierta.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad? —Afirmó Shaoran secamente—Estoy empezando a pensar que la botánica es lo único que despierta tu interés.

Sak se dio la vuelta indignada y se chocó con el mayordomo, que llevaba la bandeja con el café detrás de ella. El hombre recuperó el equilibrio pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con la bandeja. La porcelana voló por todas partes y la cafetera vertió su contenido sobre el vestido de Sak.

—Menuda suerte tengo hoy.

—Ve a ver lo que puedes hacer con eso, Harrods —dijo Shaoran, dándole al mayordomo el chal, manchado también de café.

El hombre desapareció rápidamente. Shaoran se puso a limpiarle el vestido con su pañuelo. Las manos se movían de modo impersonal.

Sin embargo, Sak no tenía las mismas sensaciones.

—Este vestido está empapado. Tendremos que pensar otra cosa—afirmó Shaoran—Ven conmigo.

Ambos subieron por las imponentes escaleras hasta unas hermosas puertas de caoba. Sak, de nuevo, se quedó impresionada por la magnificencia de la casa. Al abrir las puertas, ella vio que era el dormitorio más suntuoso que ella había visto jamás. Era una habitación enorme, con cielo abovedado soportado por columnas. El suelo relucía como si fuera un espejo. Pesadas cortinas de brocado dorado cubrían las enormes ventanas. Una pared entera estaba pintada con una escena dé caza. La cama era muy grande y estaba decorada con ricas telas. Estaba hecha de ébano y oro.

—Ya veo a lo que te referías con los placeres sencillos —comentó Sak.

—El diseño fue aprobado por el Ministro de Cultura. Siento que no compartas sus gustos. Quítate ese vestido y siéntate —añadió, señalando un sofá, decorado con igual pompa que el resto de la habitación—. Voy a buscarte algo que ponerte.

Shaoran desapareció tras una de las columnas. Sak se desabrochó el vestido y se sentó en el sofá, sujetando la prenda modestamente delante de ella. Al hacerlo, tiró uno de los cojines al suelo, extendiendo los hilos dorados que tenía por todas partes. Ante aquel incidente, Sak se echó a llorar. Parecía provocar el caos por cualquier lugar que fuera.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Shaoran, reapareciendo con una especie de bata.

—Te he estropeado el cojín.

Shaoran no dijo nada. Se limitó a dejar la bata y a arrodillarse delante de ella. Muy suavemente le apartó una lágrima de los ojos.

—¿Estás llorando por tirar un cojín al suelo? —preguntó él, incrédulo.

—Yo siempre lo estropeo todo. Siempre ha sido así. Soy muy torpe. Rompo cosas, las tiro, me derramo café sobre el vestido...

—A mí me parece que lo del café ha sido una suerte. Créeme.

—Creo que éste ha sido el peor día de mi vida —sollozó Sak, inclinándose sobre él y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

—No, no ha sido así —respondió Shaoran, acariciándole el pelo—Has roto un compromiso que nunca deberías haber aceptado. Y me has puesto en mi sitio. Eso no puede ser tan malo.

—¿Ponerte en tu sitio? Sí, claro —se burló ella.

Sak levantó la mirada y vio el afecto que desprendían los ojos de Shaoran y suspiró. De nuevo, podía oler el aroma de su loción para el afeitado. Era como niebla, humo que le despertaba peligrosamente los sentidos.

—Yo... —dijo ella.

De repente, no importó nada lo que había pasado. Ni que fuera torpe ni que no quisieran darle una carrera. Estaba en brazos de Shaoran y aquello era como sentirse en el paraíso.

—Calla, calla —susurró él.

Entonces, Sak notó que estaba temblando. Durante un largo momento se miraron. Sak reconoció las sensaciones que estaba experimentando como las que había sentido aquella noche a orillas del Nilo.

Muy suavemente, él le quitó el vestido de las manos. Los senos de Sak se irguieron ante el contacto con el aire.

—Eres muy hermosa —dijo él.

Sak apartó la cabeza. La necesidad que sentía de él se mezclaba con la vergüenza. Vibraba de tensión.

Shaoran fue apartando el encaje del sujetador suavemente e inclinó la cabeza. Sak, todavía con la cabeza apartada, contuvo el aliento.

Muy suavemente, él le acarició con los labios el pezón que había descubierto.

—Creo que se ha terminado la tregua —murmuró él—¿No te parece? —añadió. Sak no pudo responder—Es hora de que busquemos un lugar más cómodo.

Shaoran se puso de pie. Sak lo miró, encandilada, mientras él retiraba la colcha de oro que cubría la cama. Luego, volvió a por ella.

La tomó en brazos y la tumbó en la cama suavemente. Sak casi no se dio cuenta de cuándo él le quitó la ropa interior. Shaoran la acariciaba posesivamente. Ella tembló. Nada le había preparado para aquellas sensaciones. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las deliciosas caricias.

—Me alegro de que te hayas dejado el pelo largo.

Sak se dio cuenta de que le estaba quitando las horquillas del pelo para poder extendérselo por la almohada.

—Ya sabía yo que acabaría haciendo esto —susurró él.

Shaoran sonrió. Ella extendió la mano para acariciarle el rostro. De repente, él se quedó quieto. Durante un momento, pareció sufrir una agonía.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó ella, alarmada.

Shaoran no respondió, por lo menos, no lo hizo con palabras. En vez de eso, empezó a acariciarla, explorando cada rincón del cuerpo de Sak. Los labios siguieron el camino abierto por los dedos, cubriéndole la piel de suaves besos.

Sak nunca se había imaginado que experimentaría tan exquisitas sensaciones. Pronto, se sintió inundada por el placer y un deseo desconocido hasta entonces. Con los ojos cerrados, se aferró a él.

Shaoran le permitió que le quitara la chaqueta e incluso que le ayudara con los botones de la camisa. Pero eso fue todo.

—No —susurró él, atrapándole las manos.

Sak se quedó muy sorprendida y abrió los ojos. Al ver su reacción, Shaoran ya no pudo contener su deseo. Volvió a tumbarla en la cama, besándole ávidamente los pechos, dándole con las manos lo que Sak parecía necesitar. Los dedos se movían en círculos, llevándola cada vez más alto en búsqueda del placer. Sak gritó. Shaoran dijo algo que ella no acertó a comprender.

Un ritmo que le resultaba desconocido se adueñó de Sak. Ella arqueó la espalda. El corazón le estaba a punto de estallar. Aquella sensación fiera, extraña, le hizo gritar, casi de miedo.

Durante un momento, vio la expresión que Shaoran tenía en el rostro. Era de un triunfo total.

Entonces, las convulsiones hicieron que el mundo le diera vueltas alrededor, escapándose completamente de su control.

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**La Heredera y el Jeque**

**Hola os dejamos los últimos capis de esta bella historia, aunque Shaoran nos cabree mucho, nos molesto y hasta hizo que nos pusiéramos bravas en ver como manipulaba a Sakura y sin negar esa sonrisa que no quitaba de la cara ¬¬ hahahah así lo amamos, les confieso que hasta queríamos meternos ebn la trama y darle uno solo haber si se comportaba pero no por que después quedaron felices y para siempre jajaja XD te salvasteis que estaba mi amiga Shaoran ¬¬)L o te hubiera matado con mi pistola mujajajajaja *-* soy mala muy mala muajjajaja O_O)L jajaja saludos y hasta la próxima historia.**

**Rews si.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sophie Weston nombre de la novela es La Heredera y el Jeque, los personajes de Card Captor Sakura tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Card Captor Sakura a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 7**

Fue Shaoran el primero que se movió. Sak estaba tumbada encima de él. Se sentía agotada por sus propias sensaciones. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, el pulso le latía con fuerza, esperando reunirse con el de él en un fuego compartido.

Sak pensó que él se quitaría las ropas por fin para abandonarse al placer con ella. Mientras él le había acariciado el pelo, a Sak le había parecido que era suave como la seda. ¿Qué le había hecho Shaoran? ¿En qué la había transformado? Sak, tímidamente, le besó el pecho, justo donde le latía el corazón.

Sin embargo, él no respondió a sus caricias ni la besó.

—Te enfriarás —dijo él.

—¿Mmm?

—No puedo consentir que te enfríes —insistió él, acariciándole el hombro como si lo poseyera—Piensa lo que sería eso para mi reputación.

A Sak le dio un vuelco el corazón. Casi no podía creer que él ya se hubiera saciado de ella. Nunca antes había imaginado que las sensaciones que había experimentado con él existieran. Y tampoco se había imaginado que él la rechazara de aquella manera.

Sak había empezado la noche luchando y pensaba acabarla de otra manera. Con un valor que no creía poseer, levantó la cabeza.

—En cuanto a eso, ¿qué bien le haría a tu reputación si se supiera que seduces a las mujeres tirándoles café por encima?

—¿A ti te parece que eso es seducción?

—Lo menos que esperaba era luz de velas y un cuarteto para darme una serenata.

—La próxima vez, lo haré mejor —afirmó Shaoran, mirándola con curiosidad.

Entonces, él le tornó la mano y se la llevó a los labios. Sak pensó que entonces... Sin embargo, él se levantó rápidamente de la cama, abrochándose la camisa.

—Venga. Te daré tu serenata a la luz de las velas si me dejas que te ponga algo por encima para que te abrigues.

Shaoran le dio la bata, adornada, cómo no, de tonos dorados. Ella se la puso con desagrado.

—¿Este diseño también es cortesía del Ministro de Cultura?

—Probablemente —dijo él, sentándose en la cama a su lado y poniéndole la mano en la mejilla—. Nunca he visto una piel como la tuya —añadió, apartando la tela para besarle suavemente el hombro—Es pálida como la luna. En mi país tenemos poemas sobre esto. Y hasta ahora, pensé que no existía. ¿Qué te pasa?

Sak ya no lo pudo soportar más. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto de baño. Tras cerrarla de un portazo, se apoyó contra ella y se echó a llorar.

Cuando por fin pudo tranquilizarse, se lavó la cara con agua. Sin embargo, decidió servirse de lo que hubiera en el grandioso cuarto de baño, lleno de estatuas y urnas con caros productos de baño. Sak tomó una cremosa barra y la olisqueó. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que había una mancha oscura. Y se dio cuenta de que era de su propio dedo.

—Eres un completo desastre —se dijo—Tal vez te hayas acostado con un príncipe, pero tienes los hábitos de escritura de una niña de primaria. ¿Cuántas veces te has lavado las manos sin quitarte del todo la mancha?

Sak se aplicó el jabón y pudo oler perfectamente el aroma de Shaoran. Lo reconocería en cualquier parte.

Ella dejó rápidamente el jabón donde estaba y salió del cuarto de baño.

—Tengo que irme —afirmó con resolución.

Shaoran estaba de pie al lado de la ventana, mirando al jardín.

Durante un segundo, mientras volvía la cabeza, a Sak le pareció que él estaba muy tenso. Al oír las palabras de Sak, él frunció las cejas, sorprendido.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—Tengo que irme —repitió Sak, recordando que él le había dicho que nunca dejaba pasar una oportunidad de seducción.

Ella le había dado una oportunidad en bandeja de plata y él no la había aprovechado. Eso lo dejaba todo muy claro.

—Espera —dijo él al ver que ella empezaba a recoger sus ropas.

Entonces, se acercó a ella y la tomó por la muñeca. Sak se echó a temblar. Era cruel ver lo que él podía hacer con ella con sólo tocarla.

—¿Qué te pasa? —añadió, sonriendo. No había tomado en serio sus palabras.

—Tengo que irme a casa. Tengo cosas que hacer. Trabajo.

—Creí que íbamos a pasar la noche juntos —replicó él, soltándole la muñeca—Pero ya veo que no.

—Lo siento —dijo Sak.

Rápidamente, terminó de recoger todas sus cosas y se metió en el cuarto de baño sin poder reprimir las lágrimas. Se vistió rápidamente, sin preocuparse demasiado del pelo. No tenía por qué ocultar lo que había pasado entre ellos. Sin embargo, los ojos de ella revelaban la verdad de lo que sentía.

—No pienso volver a ponerme este vestido nunca —dijo Sak, intentando, sin éxito, subirse el escote.

A continuación se puso los zapatos y se sintió algo más normal.

Luego recogió la bata y regresó al dormitorio.

Shaoran estaba muy serio.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Claro —respondió Sak sin mirarlo.

De repente, él la rodeó con sus brazos. Durante un momento, se sintió de nuevo en el paraíso. Pero sabía que sólo era una ilusión, por lo que se apartó de él y se dirigió a las escaleras. Shaoran fue detrás de ella.

Sak se dirigió al salón donde había cenado. El jardín estaba ya a oscuras, pero la habitación estaba iluminada por una luz muy acogedora. A través de unos altavoces invisibles, se oía una suave música de saxofón. Había otra bandeja con café encima de la mesa.

—Te conoces todos los trucos de un verdadero donjuán —dijo ella con amargura.

—¿Donjuán? —musitó él, haciéndola entrar en la sala—¿Se te ha olvidado que íbamos a casarnos?

—Tonterías.

—Bueno, pues tú me lo pediste —le recordó él—Toma una taza de café y hablamos de ello.

—No tenemos nada que hablar. Y no quiero café. Me quiero ir a mi casa. ¿Quieres hacerme el favor de llamarme un taxi?

—Claro que no —afirmó Shaoran, ofendido.

—¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que vaya a la calle a parar uno?

—Sakura, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó él. Sak sacudió la cabeza, intentando esconder las lágrimas—¿Es que te obligué a hacer algo que no querías? Pensé que si... —se interrumpió él al notar el modo en que ella lo miraba—Si insistes en marcharte, te llevaré a tu casa. Pero, esperaba que te quedaras.

Shaoran sonrió, pero aquel gesto no tuvo ningún efecto en ella. Era como si no quisiera haberlo visto.

Él la acompañó a su casa, a la que llegaron cuarenta minutos más tarde.

—¿Es tuya? —preguntó Shaoran, algo sorprendido al ver la mansión que se levantaba ante él.

—Es de mi padre. Yo tengo sólo un apartamento.

—Ah.

— ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué? —preguntó Sak, detectando algo de condescendencia e incluso de crítica en aquel monosílabo.

—¿Puedes invitarme a que entre? —preguntó Shaoran, evitando responder.

—Es bastante independiente. Eso es lo que los dos queremos.

—Entiendo.

—Entra, si no me crees —le incitó Sak. Él no necesitó una segunda invitación.

Sak encendió las luces desafiantemente. Allí no había trucos de seducción. Shaoran miró a su alrededor, muy interesado. En ese momento, Sak se dio cuenta de lo desordenado que estaba todo.

—Ya veo que vives sola.

—Eso ya lo sabías.

—Pensé que Yukito Hartley habría adquirido derecho a domicilio.

—No.

—Ya lo veo. Por cierto, ¿qué vas a hacer con él?

—Ya está hecho y no creo que sea asunto tuyo —le espetó Sak.

—Claro que lo es. No puedo consentir que haya otro hombre que crea que está prometido a mi prometida.

—¡Vete ya! —exclamó ella, harta ya de sus bromas.

—De acuerdo —dijo él, muy tranquilo, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla—Pero no te olvides que tú me pediste que me casara contigo.

—No creo que pueda olvidar esa locura.

—Y yo acepté.

—No digas tonterías.

—Ya no te puedes escapar con palabras. Ahora eres mía.

—¡Fuera! —gritó ella.

Shaoran sonrió, lanzó un beso al aire y se marchó.

Sak no pudo dormir bien pensando en los últimos acontecimientos que habían sacudido su vida. Casi lo había esperado.

Lo que no había esperado era que el trabajo no fuera el antídoto que solía ser. Dos veces encontró que no podía concentrarse en los papeles que tenía delante y una vez hasta se olvidó de una reunión.

La única vez que consiguió volver al presente fue cuando la secretaria la llamó para decirle que tenía al señor Shaoran al-Lí al teléfono.

—No acepto sus llamadas —le espetó ella.

Al final de la jornada, Sak tenía un humor de perros. Cuando su padre entró en el despacho, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—¿A qué demonios te crees que estás jugando? —le preguntó su padre, muy enfadado.

—Hola papá —dijo Sak—. Hay que ver lo rápido que has vuelto de Singapur. ¿Es que te llamó Yukito para pedirte consejo? Soy libre — añadió con una sonrisa insolente.

—Yukito me llamó y yo he venido enseguida. ¿Qué son todas esas tonterías que me ha contado?

—Estoy segura de que Yukito te lo ha contado. Hemos decidido romper nuestro compromiso.

—¡Maldita sea! Pero si os acababais de prometer.

—Es cierto.

—No es cosa de broma.

—No sé. Al menos he conseguido no arruinar mi vida. Creo que eso se merece un poco de humor. Me podría haber casado con un hombre que me consideraba parte de sus obligaciones laborales.

—Eso no me hace gracia.

—A mí tampoco —dijo Sak, poniéndose de pie—De hecho, creo que todo este asunto con Yukito no ha tenido nada de gracia. Y todo porque me dejé manipular por vosotros dos. No me malinterpretes. No te echo la culpa a ti, sino a mí misma. Debería haber tenido el coraje de tomar mis propias decisiones, que es algo que voy a hacer de ahora en adelante.

Fujitaka se dio cuenta de que ya no podría volver a hacer con su hija lo que quisiera.

—En ese caso, no creo que debas seguir viviendo de mí —le espetó él—Si quieres tomar tus propias decisiones, también podrás pagar tus propias facturas.

—¿Viviendo de ti?

—No te creerás que te ganas el magnífico sueldo que te pago, ¿verdad? —afirmó Fujitaka con crueldad.

—No —le espetó ella—Como tampoco me he ganado el derecho de vivir en tu magnífica casa. ¿Debo entender que me estás pidiendo que me vaya?

—¡Por el amor de Dios! No te pongas melodramática conmigo. ¿Es que no podemos ponernos a discutir esto como personas civilizadas?

—No hay nada que hablar, papá. En lo que concierne a mi matrimonio, no tienes derecho a voto.

—En ese caso...

—No me amenaces más, por favor.

—Los dos hemos dicho cosas de las que nos arrepentiremos —dijo él, algo apesadumbrado. A decir verdad, estaba sorprendido por lo que parecía haber hecho. Sin embargo, era incapaz de dar marcha atrás—La empresa es el único futuro que tú tienes. Vete a casa y piensa en ello. Ya hablaremos mañana por la mañana.

Sak no le contestó. Entonces, Fujitaka ahogó una exclamación de furia y se marchó. Ella se volvió a sentar, temblando.

«¿Qué voy a hacer?», pensó ella. «¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?».

Shaoran no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que Sak no tenía intención de hablar con él. A pesar de lo que ella le había dicho la noche anterior, no dejaba de estar sorprendido.

¿Qué había ido mal la noche anterior? Pensaba que, dadas las circunstancias, no lo había hecho tan mal. Enseguida se había dado cuenta de que había sido el champán lo que había puesto a Sak de tan mal humor. Pero también, el champán había creado una desinhibición en ella de la que él no se había aprovechado.

—Lo debería haber hecho —se dijo él—Así ella tendría una razón para no querer hablar conmigo.

No tenía ni idea de por qué no se había aprovechado de ella. No estaba acostumbrado a contenerse. Además, ella había estado tan atractiva...

Recordó que, cuando ella le tocó la cara, Sak tenía un aspecto muy joven, como si se hubiera encontrado en el país de las maravillas y no supiera lo que estaba haciendo allí. Él le había querido quitar aquella mirada y, por una vez, dar en vez de tomar. Le había parecido la única manera de cuidar de ella.

Tampoco estaba acostumbrado a cuidar de las mujeres. Aquellos sentimientos le desconcertaban. Recordó que le había dicho a Eriol que haría cualquier cosa para hacer que ella le escuchara. Pero nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que aquello significaría para él.

Una vez más, leyó el anuncio del compromiso. Al leer el nombre de la madre de Sak, recordó que la conocía. Y ella también le había mentido. Así que estaba en deuda con él.

Shaoran tomó una guía de teléfonos.

Lo primero era salir de casa de su padre. Aunque era completamente independiente, seguía siendo el territorio de Fujitaka Kinomoto. Así que llamó a su madre.

—Querida —dijo Nadeshiko—Qué alegría. ¿Quieres que nos veamos y charlemos de la boda? —preguntó. Sak le explicó lo que había pasado—. Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—¿Podría ir a tu casa?

—Lo siento. Me marcho a España y me van a remodelar el piso durante mi ausencia. No hay electricidad ni agua. Está inhabitable, cariño.

—Bueno, creo que podré alojarme con Tomoyo.

— ¿Cuándo acabas de dejar plantado a su hermano? —exclamó Nadeshiko, riendo—Sak, eres el colmo.

—Pero...

—Lo que necesitas —dijo la madre—, son unas buenas vacaciones en el extranjero. Tienes que ponerte bien bronceada y soltarte el pelo un poco. Cuando regreses, serás una mujer nueva.

—Gracias, pero no creo que eso funcionara en mi caso.

—Funciona en todos los casos, querida —le aseguró Nadeshiko—Especialmente si puedes conocer a un hombre agradable que te ayude a divertirte.

—Esta semana, ya he conocido a todos los hombres que tenía que conocer —replicó ella.

—Bueno, pues precisamente por eso —dijo Nadeshiko, riendo—Que te diviertas, querida. Entonces, colgó el teléfono.

Shaoran no cometió el error de volver a llamar por teléfono. Siguió todos los movimientos de Sak. Y lo que averiguó le hizo frotarse las manos y hacer un buen montón de llamadas internacionales.

Y entonces, planeó su estrategia.

Sak estaba metiendo sus cosas en una maleta cuando sonó el timbre. Durante un momento, pensó que era su padre y estuvo a punto de no contestar. Sin embargo, al mirar al reloj vio que eran las siete. Su padre nunca llegaba antes de esa hora. Entonces, fue a abrir la puerta.

—Estás muy temprano en casa —dijo Shaoran, entrando en la casa sin esperar a que le invitaran—Pensé que no podría estar más desordenada de lo que estaba la última vez que vine aquí. Ya veo que me equivocaba.

—Estoy haciendo las maletas. Me mudo de casa.

—Me alegro de que hayas aceptado mi consejo. No es bueno vivir en casa de los padres. Créeme, te lo digo por experiencia propia.

—Yo no quiero oír hablar de tu experiencia.

—También me he enterado de que lo has dejado todo —continuó Shaoran sin ofenderse—Excelente.

Al mirarlo a los ojos, Sak estuvo a punto de ponerse a chillar. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que él esperaba. Así que reunió todo el autocontrol que le quedaba y le preguntó:

—¿Cómo has sabido eso? ¿Es que me has estado espiando otra vez?

—Hice algunas indagaciones. Me preguntaba si tu padre te estaría haciendo la vida difícil después de que tú decidieras que querías ser libre.

—Qué astuto.

—En lo que se refiere a los padres, el mío se lleva la palma —dijo Shaoran, algo triste—Escucha la voz de la experiencia. Lo que necesitas es un periodo de descanso.

—¿Por qué te crees que estoy haciendo las maletas?

—¿Tienes algún sitio al que ir? Ya se me había ocurrido que no —afirmó él al ver que ella dudaba—Por eso estoy yo aquí.

—No lo entiendo.

—Te estoy ofreciendo un santuario.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —bufó Sak—¡Yo no tengo intención de mudarme contigo! Si te creías que, porque mi vida privada esté pasando por un momento difícil, me iba a arrojar a tus brazos, estabas muy equivocado.

—Me estás insultando —dijo Shaoran, después de una pausa.

—Y tú eres un oportunista.

—¡Estás tan equivocada! ¿Es que fui un oportunista anoche? —preguntó él. Sak palideció—. Déjame asegurarte que no tienes necesidad de tener miedo de mí. Nunca te he deseado menos de lo que te deseo en estos momentos.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —repitió ella.

—Lo último que un hombre desea es a una mujer que cree que no tiene alternativa. ¿Qué diversión hay en seducir a una mujer que se ha dejado caer desesperadamente en brazos de uno?

—En ese caso...

—Un hombre —prosiguió él, ignorándola—, prefiere cazar sus propias presas.

—No me puedo creer que me hayas dicho eso —replicó ella, completamente escandalizada.

—Pues créetelo.

—No me gustan las amenazas.

—¿Qué amenazas?

—Acabas de decir que yo soy lo mismo que una presa...

—Eso es una tontería, y lo sabes. A las presas se las mata. Y no es eso lo que yo quiero hacer contigo. Y tú lo sabes —afirmó él, a pesar de que ella no tenía ni idea—. O deberías saberlo.

De mala gana, Sak lo miró para cerrar después los ojos.

—Vete.

—No. Tú has prometido ser mi esposa. Tengo una responsabilidad.

—Por favor —suplicó ella—Deja de decir que te prometí ser tu esposa. Sabes perfectamente que era una broma.

—Pero a mí no me lo pareció.

—En ese caso, lo siento por ti, porque yo no tengo intención de casarme con nadie. Y... —en aquel momento llamaron a la puerta—¿Y ahora quién será?

Tras tropezar varias veces con la mesita de café y las maletas, ella fue a abrir la puerta. Para su sorpresa, era su padre.

— ¡Papá!

— ¿Puedo entrar?

Sak se quedó pálida. Su padre nunca iba a su apartamento.

—Sí, si tú... Claro.

—Tienes que pararte a pensar todo esto racionalmente —empezó su padre. Entonces vio a Shaoran y se detuvo en seco—¿Quién es usted? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva este hombre aquí? —le preguntó a Sak—¿No habrás estado viendo a alguien a espaldas de Yukito? ¿Es eso por lo que te dejó?

—Yukito no me dejó —afirmó Sak.

—Sabía que tenía que haber más de lo que tú me habías dicho —exclamó Fujitaka, triunfante—Lo sabía. Eres una idiota. Voy a llamarle ahora mismo para ver si puedo solucionar las cosas. Yukito es un hombre razonable y se avendrá a razones.

Sak se sentía como si alguien le estuviera apretando la garganta.

Entonces, notó que Shaoran le rodeaba los hombros con el brazo.

—Tiene usted razón —dijo Shaoran—Soy el amante de Sakura.

Fujitaka se detuvo un instante para volverse a mirarlo.

—Ya no.

Entonces le tocó a Shaoran responderle.

—Y me voy a casar con ella.

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**La Heredera y el Jeque**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sophie Weston nombre de la novela es La Heredera y el Jeque, los personajes de Card Captor Sakura tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Card Captor Sakura a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 8**

Doce horas más tarde, Sak estaba en un avión. Shaoran se había encargado de organizado todo. Le había buscado una habitación en un exclusivo hotel y, por la mañana, Eriol Farah había llegado con su pasaporte, billetes e instrucciones de acompañarla a Dalmun.

Sak no había dormido bien y estaba agotada. Aunque Eriol era tremendamente cortés con ella, Sak tenía sus sospechas sobre aquel hombre.

—¿Dónde está Shaoran?

—Tiene unos asuntos de los que encargarse. Nada de importancia. Y las órdenes siguen siendo las mismas.

Eriol evitó comentarle la llamada de teléfono de la que había sido testigo cuando dejó a Shaoran. El viejo jeque no se alegraba en absoluto de las noticias de su hijo.

Sak no quiso preguntar nada más. Además, probablemente ni Shaoran tenía respuesta para la pregunta que le estaba preocupando más: ¿por qué la había dejado Shaoran sola la noche anterior?

No es que ella hubiera estado deseando que se quedara, pero hubiera pensado que él habría insistido más.

Luego, había permitido que la transportaran al aeropuerto. Shaoran la había llamado brevemente por la mañana, pero aquello había sido todo.

—¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? —preguntó Sak.

Eriol no respondió. Ojalá hubiera podido decir que lo sabía. En todos los años de su amistad con Shaoran, nunca lo había visto así.

Eriol insistió en el tema durante la conversación que tuvieron antes de que él se marchara con Sak.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Voy a casarme con ella —replicó Shaoran.

—¿Desde cuándo has querido hacerlo? —preguntó Eriol.

—Desde que ella me lo pidió.

—¿Cómo?

—Bueno, si te soy sincero, ella me desafió para que no lo hiciera.

—Estás loco. Y ella poco más o menos.

—No, ella se arrepiente ahora.

—¿Que se arrepiente? ¿Estás diciéndome que ella se quiere marchar pero que tú no la dejas?

—No es una manera muy romántica de explicarlo.

—¡Romántica! Estás loco, sin ninguna duda. No estás enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?

—Ella me pidió que me casara con ella —insistió Shaoran—Y no se va a librar de ese compromiso tan fácilmente.

—Te odiará para siempre —replicó Eriol con satisfacción.

—Pero aprenderá a no pedirle a los hombres que se casen con ella sólo porque esté de mal genio.

—No estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad? —dijo Eriol—Ya veo que sí —añadió al ver la mirada de Shaoran—. No puedes hacer eso sólo para darle a esa mujer una lección.

—Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Aquella frase acabó con la paciencia de Eriol y éste se fue a hacer su equipaje. En cuanto Eriol salió de la habitación, la arrogancia de Shaoran desapareció. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo delante de Eriol, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era irracional.

Al principio, ella había conseguido enfurecerle cuando le propuso casarse con él, como si Shaoran no significara nada en su vida. Había sentido, tal y como le había explicado, que un hombre necesita cobrarse sus propias piezas. Además, había querido asegurarse de que todo el mundo sabía que ella era suya y de nadie más.

Sin embargo, había mucho más que eso. Quería atesorarla, hacerla sentirse segura, hacerle saber que era maravillosa. Hacer que ella lo mirara como cuando lo había hecho tumbada en la cama. Y lo quería para siempre.

Si ella no lo quería así, lo sentiría por ella. Lo haría con el tiempo.

Aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciera en su vida, Shaoran conseguiría que ella lo deseara tanto como él a ella.

Sak, después de la cortés y fría llamada de Shaoran, había dejado de pensar. Se juró a sí misma que no quería la pasión de Shaoran. Sin embargo, la misma carencia le hacía sentirse perdida.

Lo ocultó muy bien, permitiendo que Eriol la acompañara a la cabina del avión y que husmeara, eso sí, discretamente, en la relación que ella mantenía con su jefe. Ya que no lo sabía ni ella misma, no tuvo que ocultar demasiado.

—Sólo voy a Dalmun de visita —le dijo Sak—.Mi madre cree que necesito unas vacaciones en algún lugar cálido.

Como vio que ella estaba agotada, Eriol le permitió dormir un poco. Cuando Sak se despertó, las azafatas estaban empezando a servir el almuerzo.

—Me he tomado la libertad de elegir por usted —le dijo Eriol—Estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente... Si no le gusta, estarán encantados de traerle otra cosa.

—Estoy segura de que todo estará perfecto.

Cuando se despertó del todo, se preguntó en qué diablos se había metido. ¿Qué estaba ella haciendo en aquel avión? ¿Cómo podía haber permitido que Shaoran se hiciera cargo de su vida?

—Estoy seguro de que encontrará nuestro pequeño país muy interesante —dijo Eriol—¿Qué le ha dicho Su Excelencia exactamente sobre Dalmun?

—En realidad, no mucho —musitó Sak, dándose cuenta, por el tratamiento que Eriol le había dado a Shaoran, de lo alejados que estaban sus mundos.

—Es un lugar con mucha historia. La ciudad de Dalmun estaba en la ruta del incienso.

—¿La ruta del incienso?

—Iba por el borde del desierto. En la estación del monzón, los comerciantes viajaban a India e incluso a China. Traían todo tipo de mercancías que la gente quería en Europa. Seda, plumas, especias...

La ruta se desarrolló para llevar las mercancías al norte.

Sak se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, no sabía nada sobre Shaoran.

Sólo porque provocara en ella un deseo irrefrenable, no significaba que hubiera algo entre ellos que sirviera de puente entre sus diferentes culturas. Sak se sintió desolada.

—Hubo un tiempo —prosiguió Eriol—, en que crecieron varias ciudades a lo largo de la ruta para que los mercaderes pudieran descansar y comerciar. Ahora son sólo ruinas, por supuesto. De ahí es de donde Su Excelencia sacó el gusto por la arqueología.

—¿Shaoran está interesado en la arqueología? No lo sabía.

—Siempre lo ha estado —dijo Eriol, sonriendo—, desde que era un niño. Fue lo que estudió en una universidad en Inglaterra. Durante un tiempo, incluso amenazó a su padre con que se dedicaría a su profesión. Su padre llevaba un año sin hablarle pero, cuando se enteró, lo llamó al palacio enseguida. Siento estar aburriéndola.

Seguro que Su Excelencia ya se lo ha contado todo.

—No.

Eriol no tuvo muy buena opinión de Shaoran en aquellos momentos.

¿Cómo iba aquella mujer a hacer frente a la complicada política de Dalmun si no sabía nada del país? Por eso, durante el vuelo, se aplicó mucho para subsanar aquella omisión.

Así fue como Sak supo que Shaoran era el único hijo del jeque y que, cuando su padre muriera, se haría cargo del país. El viejo jeque era apasionado y volátil, y Shaoran no era un hombre obediente. Por eso, vivían en palacios separados.

—Su Majestad es... muy tradicional —dijo Eriol—. A él no le gusta que las cosas cambien. Los ministros saben que no se puede detener el progreso y que Su Excelencia lo admite. Así que le consultan habitualmente, pero a un nivel informal. Todo el mundo considera que el jeque Shaoran es el único que puede persuadir a su padre para que mejore las cosas. Pero, al final, la decisión última la tiene Su Majestad, por supuesto.

—Me parece terrible que tenga tanta responsabilidad sin poder alguno. Especialmente, si aprecia a su padre.

Eriol la miró con sorpresa. No muchas de las amigas de Shaoran habían entendido ese punto. Ninguna de ellas había entendido el dilema en el que Shaoran se encontraba.

—Tiene tanta razón —asintió Eriol con entusiasmo. De repente, dejó un poco de lado su discreción y su formalismo—. Es como andar por la cuerda floja. Su padre es imprevisible. Por ejemplo, el año pasado confinó a Shaoran a arresto domiciliario cuando se negó a volver a casarse —explicó. Sak se quedó petrificada—. Todos tuvimos mucho miedo. Pero entonces, alguien le regaló un halcón y él insistió en que

Shaoran fuera a cazar con él. Cuando regresaron, todo estaba olvidado. Se permitió a Shaoran que fuera a Egipto como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—¿Fue entonces cuando lo conocí yo?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no quería volver a casarse?

—Tiene que entender que en Dalmun hay muchas luchas tribales. Oficialmente no se admite, pero en la práctica hay algunas tribus que están descontentas con el papel que juegan en el gobierno del país. Shaoran quiere encargarse del problema negociando, pero su padre cree que otra alianza familiar lo solucionará todo.

—No lo entiendo.

—La primera esposa de Shaoran venía de una familia muy poderosa de la frontera. Allí solía haber problemas con frecuencia, pero desde el matrimonio han apoyado a Su Majestad. Aun después de que ella muriera. ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó al ver que Sak hacía una mueca.

—No lo sabía. ¿Cómo murió? ¿Ha sido algo reciente?

—Fue hace años —explicó Shaoran, muy sorprendido de que ella no supiera nada—. Shaoran estaba todavía en la universidad.

—¿Cómo era ella?

—Realmente no la conocí bien. Yo era muy joven. Ella era muy hermosa y muy moderna.

—¿Cómo murió? ¿Estaba enferma?

—No, nada de eso. Fue un accidente. Se cayó de un caballo. Creo que en algún lugar de Francia.

—Es terrible.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo —explicó Eriol, algo incómodo—. No creo que Shaoran la eche de menos. Yo nunca he oído que él hable de ella.

—Sin embargo, no se volvió a casar. Si hace tanto tiempo, lo lógico hubiera sido que él se enamorara de nuevo, ¿no es verdad?

—Nunca le ha faltado el amor —explicó Eriol, no muy afortunadamente—.Así que no había razón para que él se casara —añadió. Al ver la mirada de Sak, supo que se había equivocado—.Mire, no se equivoque. En Dalmun el matrimonio es un asunto de estrategia. Para todo el mundo. Es todo muy práctico. No empiece a pensar que Shaoran ha estado doblado de dolor, porque no ha sido así.

Sak no contestó. ¿Por qué había aceptado entonces su desafío? Por orgullo. Sin embargo, cuando ella le había rechazado una y otra vez, ¿por qué insistir? Tal vez no quería casarse por conveniencia. Tal vez seguía enamorado de su difunta esposa. Y sólo la quería a ella como parapeto, para mantener a raya a su padre cada vez que insistiera.

Además, estaba el hecho de que a Shaoran no le gustaba perder nunca. Cuando ella se escapó de El Cairo sin dejar un mensaje, él debía de haberse sentido como un perdedor. Por eso, había contratado a los detectives.

Por último, estaba el tema del sexo. Tal vez la experiencia de Sak podría ser limitada, pero seguramente él había notado la corriente sexual que parecía existir entre ellos. Seguramente, Shaoran no querría dejar eso sin experimentar. Eriol le había dicho que no le había faltado el amor. Sak lo creía. Se lo había demostrado con sus experimentadas caricias.

Los recuerdos de aquella noche la invadieron. Ella los desechó.

Las confidencias de Eriol habían resultado cruciales.

—Todo el mundo había creído que Shaoran jamás volvería a casarse. Las noticias serán una gran alegría para todo el mundo —dijo Eriol. Sak se quedó boquiabierta. El hombre le sonrió—Y Su Majestad cambiará de opinión con el tiempo. Ya lo verá.

En Londres, Shaoran estaba en su última y más importante reunión.

Su padre no conocía nada sobre ella, aunque, tanto el Ministerio de Hacienda y el Departamento de Sanidad habían contribuido, sobre el papel, a la discusión. Había cuatro hombres al otro lado de la mesa.

—Todo esto está muy bien, pero ¿por qué se está tardando tanto? —dijo un hombre, muy enfadado.

—Ya sabes por qué, Saeed —le dijo otro de los asistentes—. Esta vez será diferente.

—Porque el jeque Shaoran pretenderá que estas cosas se necesiten en la excavación. ¿Por qué no es suficiente con la verdad? Nuestro pueblo no tiene electricidad y el agua es de mala calidad. Dalmun no es un país pobre. Tenemos petróleo, minerales. Y Su Majestad compra caballos de carreras e industrias extranjeras. Es un ultraje.

En privado, Shaoran estaba de acuerdo con él. Sin embargo, era demasiado leal a su padre para decirlo.

—Bueno, como pueden ver por los papeles que tienen delante —dijo Shaoran—, la infraestructura para la electricidad será instalada el año que viene. Después de eso, empezaremos a desarrollar el proyecto para la conservación del agua.

—Hemos estado esperando demasiado tiempo —replicó Saeed—El pueblo ha dejado de creer en las promesas del jeque Shaoran. Te lo aviso —añadió al ver que los otros lo apoyaban—. Se tomarán medidas.

—¿Qué clase de medidas? —preguntó Shaoran.

—No me lo quieren decir, pero sé que ocurrirá algo.

—¿Otro secuestro? —quiso saber Shaoran—. Se me ha dicho que se empieza a considerar una opción atractiva para turistas aventureros.

—Para la gente que no tiene agua potable esto no es ninguna broma —le espetó Saeed.

—Y no me estoy riendo de ellos —afirmó Shaoran—. Pero ¿te parece sensato tratar los problemas modernos con estrategias del siglo XIII?

—Tal vez deberíamos centrarnos más —se mofó Saeed.

Shaoran se puso rígido. Sin embargo, al ver que sus colegas le recriminaban el comentario, el jeque juzgó oportuno no hablar. Sin embargo, en cuanto salió de la reunión, llamó a Dalmun urgentemente. Y luego, dio instrucciones precisas a la tripulación de su reactor.

Un coche con cristales ahumados recibió a Sak en el aeropuerto.

Eriol le aseguró que era para protegerla del sol, pero a ella le pareció más bien que la estaban ocultando. Cuando Sak expresó sus dudas, Eriol lo negó taxativamente. Le costaba mucho mantener la verdad, aunque adaptada, ante la mirada escéptica de Sak. Y, como se le había ordenado, la llevó al palacio que había al pie de la colina.

—Te encantará —le dijo Eriol—. Shaoran lo heredó de su abuelo y lo ha mantenido en el estilo tradicional. El jardín y el patio con las fuentes llevan así durante siglos. Lo único que él ha hecho es llevar la luz y el agua corriente.

Cuando llegaron al palacio, ya era de noche. A través de las cortinillas del coche, Sak vio unas enormes puertas de madera. Era una fortaleza. Al entrar en el patio, la gente rodeó el coche, saludándola. Ella, a pesar de que entendía unas palabras de árabe, se volvió a Eriol. Tenía la sensación de que no todo era agradable. Eriol reaccionó de un modo que sólo confirmó las sospechas de Sak.

Le dijo que probablemente estaría cansada y que querría descansar. Le habían preparado una habitación en el ala de las mujeres. Fatima, una mujer que hablaba inglés, la ayudaría en todo.

Sak sonrió a la mujer, que parecía muy emocionada por su llegada. Sin embargo, su instinto le decía que algo iba mal.

—¿Ha habido algún mensaje de Shaoran? —preguntó ella.

—Sí —dijo Eriol—Estará aquí mañana por la tarde —añadió Eriol, aliviado de poder decir la verdad.

Fatima la condujo a una fresca habitación. Sak abrió la ventana y miró la luna. Los olores le resultaban desconocidos. Se sentía muy pequeña y totalmente extraña. Y muy sola.

Alguien la tocó en el brazo. Asustada, se dio la vuelta. Fatima le ofrecía una pequeña taza de porcelana con un líquido dorado y humeante. Tenía una expresión amable en los ojos.

—El jeque Shaoran estará aquí mañana —le dijo para confortarla.

Sin poder evitarlo, a Sak se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Tal vez era el cansancio y el estar en una tierra extraña. La presencia de Shaoran no la aliviaría pero no se lo dijo a Fatima.

La habitación era magnífica y podía competir con las más lujosas de los mejores hoteles del mundo. Había un cuarto de baño y una terraza triangular, con la estatua de un halcón con el pico abierto.

—Cuando el viento sopla, el halcón respira —le explicó Fatima—Hay una leyenda...

Fatima notó que Sak estaba cerrando los párpados y, cuando se aseguró de que Sak tenía todo lo que necesitaba, se marchó. Sak durmió profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó sobresaltada. Al principio, no sabía dónde estaba. Luego observó la habitación y recordó. Entonces, se recostó aliviada en las almohadas.

Sin embargo, seguía sin saber exactamente en qué parte del país estaba. No había podido identificar la ruta que tomaron para llegar al palacio. Eriol se había encargado de todo, hasta de guardarle su pasaporte. Le parecía estar en una prisión.

Se puso las ropas que había llevado el día anterior y fue a buscar a alguien. Sin embargo, todo el mundo negaba saber dónde estaba Eriol.

—Tal vez ha ido al aeropuerto a recoger al jeque. Fatima le trajo comida y le enseñó todos los rincones del palacio. Luego la presentó a un erudito que le explicó las excavaciones y los hallazgos del jeque hasta que Sak pensó que estaba a punto de gritar.

—Mire —le dijo Sak—. No me interesan para nada las actividades de tiempo libre del jeque.

—Espero que no digas eso en serio —le aseguró una voz desde la puerta. Tenía un tono divertido.

—No te rías de mí —le ordenó Sak al ver que era Shaoran. El hombrecillo recogió sus cosas y desapareció—No te atrevas a reírte de mí.

—Has avergonzado a Hussein.

—A mí que me importa Hussein. ¿Dónde está Eriol? ¿Qué ha hecho con mi pasaporte?

—Bienvenida tú también —dijo Shaoran secamente—. Sí, gracias, el vuelo ha sido muy agradable.

—No me importa el vuelo que hayas tenido —le gritó Sak—Quiero salir de aquí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Shaoran sentándose.

—¿Que por qué? ¿Es que no resulta evidente? A nadie le gusta que le tengan prisionero.

—¿Y por qué crees que estás prisionera?

—No sé dónde estoy. Nadie me dice nada, sólo que te espere. Y encima me han quitado el pasaporte.

—Entiendo. ¿Quieres marcharte tan pronto?

—Quiero tener el control de mis asuntos —replicó ella, rebuscando un pañuelo.

—Eres una mujer moderna. Mi padre se escandalizará.

—¿Tu padre?

—Vamos a cenar con él.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Eso, a menos que prefieras que te dé el pasaporte para que te puedas marchar.

Sak estaba indecisa. Quería marcharse, pero a la vez quería quedarse. Quería que él le dijera que la amaba. Shaoran se levantó y rebuscó en un armario. Abrió un cajón y sacó un pequeño librito. Era el pasaporte de Sak.

—Aquí tienes, querida. Tu libertad. Si la quieres —le dijo, tirándoselo—. ¿Quieres que pida que el coche te lleve al aeropuerto?

—No. Si tu padre ha tenido la amabilidad de invitarme a cenar, lo más indicado es ir.

—Por supuesto.

—Necesitaré tiempo para prepararme. No creo que me haya traído algo adecuado para ponerme. Cuando hice las maletas, no esperaba venir a Dalmun.

—Yo puedo aconsejarte.

—Creo que puedo arreglármelas yo sola.

—Pero necesitarás consejo sobre las costumbres locales sobre el vestir —insistió él.

—Le preguntaré a Fatima.

—Le daré instrucciones para que te preste todo lo que puedas necesitar.

—¿De quién? —preguntó ella, pensando por un momento en las ropas de su difunta esposa.

—De vez en cuando tengo huéspedes. Estamos lejos de la ciudad. Algunas veces no es posible que ellos compren lo que necesitan en un momento dado. Así que tenemos un pequeño guardarropa para que los visitantes, hombres y mujeres, tomen prestado lo que necesiten. Pareces muy agitada. Deberías descansar.

—Al contrario. He dormido demasiado —le espetó ella.

—En ese caso, está claro que todavía no te has recuperado del viaje. Igual que yo. Vayamos a descansar juntos.

—No puedes hablar en serio —dijo ella, completamente asombrada. Sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho—Eso es una tontería.

—Yo simplemente me he limitado a sugerir lo que ambos queremos. No entiendo por qué es una tontería.

—Es algo feudal.

—¿Tan moderna eres tú?

—Yo no creo en el sexo por el sexo —respondió ella, negando con todas sus fuerzas sus propios impulsos.

—¿En qué tipo de sexo crees tú? —preguntó él.

—En el de dos personas que se conocen cuando están... —replicó ella.

—Nosotros nos conocemos.

—Cuando han pasado algo de tiempo juntos y saben los fallos del otro y han alcanzado la decisión racional...

—¿Racional?

—Claro.

—Eres más rara de lo que pensaba. ¿Qué tiene que ver la razón con el amor?

—Es sólo amor.

—¿Y es que las mujeres modernas no creen en el amor?

—No creo que debamos meter mis creencias en todo esto.

—Ya estás huyendo de nuevo.

—¿Estás intentando decirme que me has traído aquí porque me amas?

— ¿Te parece eso tan imposible?

—Me has convertido en una prisionera. No me parece que eso sea quererme mucho.

—Sin embargo, todos somos prisioneros cuando estamos enamorados.

—No sigas hablando del amor. Me pone enferma. Tú me has traído aquí porque no puedes soportar perder en nada, por muy trivial que sea. Y yo estaba ganándote, ¿verdad? Hasta que me dejé llevar por mi furia y me ofrecí a ti en bandeja.

—Eres una mujer muy desconfiada.

—Soy una mujer realista. ¿Qué pruebas tengo yo para confiar en ti?

—Pero si te he dicho que me casaría contigo —dijo Shaoran, muy pálido.

—Pero no me dijiste que habías estado casado antes —le espetó Sak—¿Es eso cierto?

—Sí —respondió él con la mirada triste.

—Entonces te he demostrado lo que estaba diciendo, ¿no te parece?

Sak se encogió de hombros y salió de la sala. Shaoran no intentó detenerla.

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**La Heredera y el Jeque**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sophie Weston nombre de la novela es La Heredera y el Jeque, los personajes de Card Captor Sakura tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Card Captor Sakura a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 9**

Los armarios de los invitados estaban a rebosar de ropa para que Sak eligiera. Los brocados dorados eran muy abundantes.

—Otra idea del Ministro de Cultura —musitó Sak, tras seleccionar un sencillo vestido con una chaqueta larga de seda. Fatima asintió con aprobación y le trajo un pesado collar de oro y unos pendientes—No, gracias.

No estaba dispuesta a ponerse las joyas de la esposa de Shaoran.

Fatima no entendía lo que Sak quería decirle con su poco inglés y salió corriendo de la sala. Sak se sintió algo avergonzada.

Entonces, las pesadas puertas se volvieron a abrir de un portazo, dejando paso a un irritado Shaoran.

—¿Y ahora de qué estás protestando?

—Tal vez tenga que ponerme ropas prestadas, pero no pienso ponerme las joyas de otra mujer.

—Son tuyas —le espetó él.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Claro que sí —dijo él, abriendo de nuevo la caja—Es un regalo para mi futura esposa. Traído especialmente de París para ti.

—¿Me has comprado este collar?

—Claro. Es una baratija. Ya escogeremos un regalo de boda más apropiado los dos juntos.

—Pero... no puedo aceptarlo... —dijo ella. Se sentía como una niña confusa.

—Te aconsejo que te tragues tu orgullo. Mi padre ha invitado a otras mujeres a cenar esta noche como cortesía hacia ti. Ellas irán muy enjoyadas. Parecerá raro que tú no lo estés.

Sin embargo, Shaoran no le dijo ni una palabra cariñosa ni le dio un beso para acompañar el regalo. En aquel momento, Fatima regresó.

Shaoran le sonrió, cosa que no había hecho con ella, y le dijo algo que la hizo reír. Luego salió sin decir ni una sola palabra a Sak.

Sak quiso gritar, pero abandonó la idea cuando vio lo alegre que Fatima estaba de que hubiera aceptado el regalo.

Más tarde, llegó la hora de la recepción y Sak se metió con Shaoran en un enorme coche sin matrículas.

—Dime. ¿Sueles presentarles a tu padre a tus amiguitas? —preguntó Sak.

—No hables así de ti.

Aquello era una orden. Además, Shaoran parecía un extraño aquella noche. Llevaba una amplia chaqueta, ricamente bordaba en púrpura y turquesa, sobre su túnica blanca y una pequeña daga en el cinturón. Sin embargo, aparte de la ropa, Shaoran tenía el aspecto de un diplomático yendo a una negociación que podría acabar en guerra.

—¿Crees que tu padre me pondrá en arresto domiciliario por poner las manos encima de su hijo y heredero?

—Ya veo que Eriol ha estado hablando más de la cuenta.

—Al contrario que tú.

—No intentes enfadarme, Sakura. Ya hablaremos, te lo prometo. Pero ahora no es el momento adecuado.

—Estupendo.

Por fin llegaron a unas altas verjas, que se abrieron para dejar pasar el coche. Shaoran se irguió, como si se estuviera preparando para lo que se le venía encima.

—Mi padre te preguntará sobre nuestra relación —le dijo él—Te aconsejo que no le digas nada.

—¿Te castigará por haberme secuestrado?

—Yo no te secuestré.

—¿Crees que tu padre se creerá eso?

—Díselo y lo verás —le desafió él.

—¿Por qué?

—Él nunca me culpará a mí. Si le dices eso, es mucho más posible que te ponga en arresto domiciliario hasta el día de la boda.

Con eso, Sak se quedó en silencio. Se sentía como si le hubieran echado un jarro de agua fría.

El padre de Shaoran no era tan alto como Shaoran, pero el oro que llevaba en la ropa le hacía parecer más grande. Tenía una rizada barba y ojos fieros. Le habló a Sak en un francés algo limitado.

Comieron al aire libre, en un fresco patio. Una pesada mesa de roble, cubierta de brillante cristal y porcelana, había sido colocada bajo una carpa.

—Es una cena informal —dijo Shaoran—Mi padre pensó que te resultaría más fácil.

—¿Informal? —preguntó Sak, viendo que había al menos veinte personas sentadas a la mesa.

—Quiero decir que sólo está la familia.

A pesar de todo, todas las personas que le presentaban parecían ser un ministro o la esposa de un ministro. Sak tuvo que sentarse al final de la mesa, entre las mujeres. Tal y como Shaoran había dicho, todas llevaban unas resplandecientes joyas. Pero eran simpáticas y sorprendentemente comprensivas.

—Shaoran siempre hace lo que le viene en gana —dijo una prima.

—Siempre ha sido así —añadió una tía.

—Y es tan impetuoso —suspiró una mujer que llevaba puesta una chaqueta con incrustaciones de oro y unos enormes pendientes.

—¿Está usted relacionada por casualidad con el Ministro de Cultura? —preguntó Sak.

—Es mi hermano.

—Ah.

—Él dice que Shaoran es el único que consigue mantener unido a Dalmun —le dijo a Sak la esposa del ministro, confidencialmente—Su Majestad es muy tradicional. Es una pesada carga para Shaoran, especialmente habiendo estado solo durante tanto tiempo.

—Veo que le ha hablado sobre mí —comentó Sak, resignada.

—¿Hablar? ¿En Dalmun? Estarás bromeando. Sólo hay rumores de que tú y él...

—¿Y qué más?

—El hecho de que Shaoran no te ha quitado los ojos de encima en toda la noche —le confesó la mujer.

Sak miró a la cabecera de la mesa. Shaoran estaba a la derecha de su padre, hablando con él. Entonces, como si hubiera sentido que ella le estaba mirando, levantó los ojos.

Ella contuvo el aliento. Durante un momento, le pareció que estaban los dos a solas. Lo único que Sak podía hacer era mirarlo.

«Sácame de aquí. Ven a buscarme para llevarme a casa y hazme el amor». Este pensamiento fue tan intenso que Sak se sintió como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta. Shaoran hizo un gesto impaciente con las manos, pero entonces su padre volvió a hablarle. El momento se rompió. Sak se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla. El pulso le latía a toda velocidad.

Mucho después, cuando él la ayudó a entrar en el coche, se sentaron juntos. Pero era un tormento. Sak no podía dejar de pensar en el cuerpo firme y musculoso de Shaoran. Sin embargo, el chofer y la imagen pública de él hacía que Shaoran estuviera tan lejano para ella como la luna.

Cuando llegaron, Shaoran despidió el coche y se quedó de pie, delante de ella, como si estuviera indeciso.

—Me gustaría ir a verte más tarde. ¿Puedo? —preguntó él, por fin.

—Sí —susurró Sak.

Sin embargo, ella esperó durante horas en aquella habitación extraña. El viento de la noche era frío, pero no tanto como la solitaria cama. Shaoran no fue ni le envió un mensaje.

—No me lo puedo creer —dijo Shaoran.

—Tu padre quiere que regreses a palacio —le informó Eriol—Acaba de llegar un informe. Hay bandoleros en la frontera del norte.

—¡Bandoleros! —exclamó Shaoran—. Es mucho más probable que sean habitantes de las tribus que quieren agua potable y una línea de teléfono para su pueblo.

—Tu padre quiere enviar al ejército.

—De acuerdo —accedió Shaoran, después de maldecir la situación—Iré. Pero si no estoy de vuelta en una hora...

—¿Sí?

—Haré arder el infierno.

Al final, la suave luz del amanecer hizo que Sak se quedara dormida en un sofá. Allí fue donde la encontró Fatima. Ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa de la noche anterior.

La mujer estaba preocupada por ella, en especial, cuando vio que Sak se quitaba la cadena del jeque y la tiraba al otro lado de la habitación y oyó que ella se negaba a ponerse más ropas prestadas.

—Ya me compraré algo. Supongo que el coche podrá llevarme a un mercado, ¿no? —preguntó Sak. Fatima estaba intranquila y acabó por no entender nada en inglés—. ¿Es que soy una prisionera aquí?

Fatima salió a consultar a Eriol, que volvió con la joven para disuadir a Sak.

—El jeque Shaoran dejó instrucciones para que te diéramos todo lo que necesitaras —le dijo Eriol—Sin embargo, no me parece prudente que vayas hoy al mercado.

—Entonces, efectivamente soy una prisionera.

Al final, Eriol cedió, con la condición de que se llevara un acompañante. Por fin, Sak salió triunfante, acompañada por el erudito de los mapas. El hombre parecía algo preocupado porque no sabía mucho de ropa de mujeres.

—No se preocupe —le aseguró Sak—Regresaremos antes de la puesta de sol.

—Tienes que estar de vuelta en dos horas —le ordenó Eriol.

—¿Es ése el tiempo que tienes antes de que Shaoran se despierte y descubra que me has dejado marchar?

—Ten cuidado —se limitó a decir Eriol—Dalmun no es Knightsbridge.

Las puertas se abrieron silenciosamente para dejar paso a la limusina. Eriol deseó de corazón haber hecho lo correcto.

Tres horas más tarde, con el corazón en un puño, Eriol llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Shaoran.

—Entra.

Shaoran estaba en su escritorio. Por la mesa llena de papeles, se veía que había estado trabajando.

—¿Es que no te has acostado? —preguntó Eriol, contemplando el rostro cansado de Shaoran.

— ¿Qué hora es? —quiso saber. Cuando Eriol se lo dijo, se sorprendió—¿Tan tarde? Entonces, debo ir a ver...

—Se ha ido —le dijo brutalmente Eriol—Pero no por su propia voluntad. Hussein regresó con un mensaje. ¡Ya sabía yo que no tenía que dejarla marchar!

—¿Irse? ¿Adonde?

—Ella insistió en salir. Intenté persuadirla... Pero tú le habías dicho que era libre para ir donde quisiera. Esta mañana, se sentía como un animal enjaulado. Yo insistí en que Hussein la acompañara para servirle de intérprete. Sin embargo, él no es un hombre de acción. La gente de Saeed se la ha llevado. Enviaron de vuelta a Hussein. Quieren que tu padre firme la orden que autorice el nuevo sistema de electricidad en el Consejo de mañana —explicó Eriol. Shaoran lo miraba con intensidad—La tendrán secuestrada hasta que lo haga. Lo siento, Shaoran. Ya sé que nos lo advertiste, pero nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que de verdad fueran capaces de hacerlo. Sólo habían secuestrado a un turista en una ocasión.

—Llama a mi padre.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Voy a decirle la verdad. Le he estado protegiendo durante mucho tiempo. Tenemos que hacerle saber que algunos de sus súbditos se volverán contra él a menos que les dé un nivel de vida razonable.

—Muy bien. ¿Quieres que llame a tu tío y que convoque al Consejo?

—Eso lo tiene que decidir mi padre.

—Pero...

—Se la habrán llevado al desierto. Yo voy a buscarla. Haz que me preparen un todo terreno.

—Pero tú tienes que ir al Consejo. Nunca podrán persuadir a Su Majestad sin ti. Te necesitan.

—Sakura también me necesita —replicó Shaoran, preparándose para la expedición.

—Tú mismo has dicho que esos tipos son inofensivos —dijo Eriol, fuera de sí—Ella no está en peligro. Probablemente estén dispuestos a darle todo el tiempo del mundo.

—¿Crees que Sakura sabe eso?

—Tal vez al principio no, pero lo descubrirá...

—O tal vez no —le interrumpió Shaoran—Saeed es diferente de otros jeques del desierto. Es más ambicioso y mucho más imprevisible.

—El no le haría daño. Sería una tontería.

—Mi cabeza está de acuerdo contigo, pero mi corazón no puede correr ese riesgo.

—Pero ¿por qué? —preguntó Eriol sin poderse creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Porque es mía.

Sak tenía miedo. Se decía una y otra vez que Shaoran la encontraría, que sus captores le decían la verdad cuando le aseguraban que era una huésped de honor para ellos. Sin embargo, resultaba difícil creerlos.

Cuanto más se alejaban de la ciudad, más preocupada se sentía Sak. A pesar de llevar las ventanas cerradas, el polvo del desierto parecía entrar por todas partes.

Al llegar la noche, se detuvieron. El conductor salió del vehículo y volvió unos pocos minutos después, haciéndole señas para que se bajara. Sak sintió pánico. ¿Iban a abandonarla allí, en medio del desierto? Shaoran nunca la encontraría.

Trató de controlarse y se aferró al pensamiento de que él podría encontrarla en cualquier lugar. Se mantuvo aferrada a aquella idea durante horas. Le parecía que sus captores no sabían ni lo que hacer con ella. La cambiaban constantemente de vehículo. Parecía que ninguno de los hombres quería tener la responsabilidad de transportarla.

Por fin llegaron a un grupo de tiendas e hicieron a Sak bajar del vehículo. La llevaron a una enorme tienda con mucha ceremonia y le dieron café y le dijeron cosas que ella no pudo entender. Finalmente, la llevaron a una tienda más pequeña para que durmiera. A la mañana siguiente, después de soñar con Shaoran, se despertó con lágrimas en los ojos.

A Sak le pareció que había un trajín constante en la tienda principal. Intentó tranquilizarse, pero no le resultó fácil. Bebió un poco de agua pero rechazó la comida. Un hombre le trajo una bandeja y le apretó un trozo de pan contra los labios. Ella cerró los ojos para no ver la expresión de su rostro. Era amenazadora.

Afuera se produjo una pequeña conmoción. El hombre dejó caer la bandeja y salió corriendo. Sak bebió un poco de agua. Muy pronto, el hombre regresó y la llevó a rastras a la tienda principal. El pánico volvió a apoderarse de Sak.

La tienda estaba llena de hombres. Todos le daban la espalda, mirando a un hombre que estaba a la entrada de la tienda. Parecía muy alto y llevaba una túnica negra, pero Sak no podía verle la cara.

Los demás hombres parecían tenerle un profundo respeto.

El hombre no parecía ser consciente de la presencia de Sak. Les dijo algo a los hombres, que se inclinaron ante él. Era evidente que se trataba de su líder. Sak se sintió aterrorizada. Entonces, debió haber hecho algún ruido porque el hombre, de repente, se volvió a mirarla.

A grandes pasos, se dirigió hacia ella. Sak cerró los ojos, pero el hombre la tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó en inglés, algo bruscamente.

Sin poder creer lo que había oído, Sak abrió los ojos. Era Shaoran, pero no el Shaoran que ella había visto antes. Casi no pudo reconocer a aquel extraño. Sus gestos eran bruscos.

—Estoy bien —dijo ella en voz muy alta aunque por dentro se sentía muy dolida—. Pero no gracias a...

—Calla. Yo me encargaré de esto. Mantén la boca cerrada.

Sak se sintió furiosa, pero sus instintos de supervivencia le dijeron que obedeciera.

—Os agradezco que la hayáis encontrado —les dijo Shaoran a los hombres en un árabe que a Sak no le resultó difícil entender—La dama es una invitada muy especial para nosotros y es nueva en el país.

Shaoran se comportaba de un modo frío como el hielo mientras los otros hombres parecían muy incómodos. Resultaba evidente, incluso para Sak, que, por el momento, Shaoran estaba dispuesto a pretender que Sak se había perdido en el desierto y había acabado en aquel campamento. Sin embargo, si no la entregaban, estaba dispuesto a llevársela por cualquier medio. Aquella amenaza tácita parecía flotar en el aire. El cuerpo de Shaoran la protegía del resto de los ocupantes de la tienda.

—Uno se pregunta cómo una huésped tan honorífica ha podido perderse en el desierto—dijo uno de los hombres, en tono de desafió.

—Efectivamente —replicó Shaoran sin dejar de mirar al hombre. El joven que había hablado parecía desear un motín, pero los otros, más viejos, estaban intentando explicar cómo Sak había terminado en el campamento—Y, como mi futura esposa, su vida es doblemente preciosa para mí.

Aquello sonó más como una declaración de guerra que de amor.

Shaoran no sabía que Sak le entendía y ella decidió ocultárselo para siempre.

Aquellas palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado. Se la entregaron y les ofrecieron más café, con expresiones de fidelidad eterna. Luego, les escoltaron a un enorme vehículo cuatro por cuatro.

—¿No es un camello? Te iría mejor con el atuendo —se burló Sak.

—No digas ni una palabra —dijo Shaoran, entre dientes—No digas ni una palabra más o desearás no haber nacido.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no me arrepiento ya?

Antes de que se montaran en el vehículo, Shaoran se despidió de todos los hombres que les habían acompañado.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó Sak, una vez estuvieron arriba.

—A mi campamento.

—¿Es el desierto muy peligroso? —quiso saber ella al notar que el vehículo estaba equipado con un compás.

—Si no lo conoces, sí. O si no tienes cuidado. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que estabas pensando salir corriendo por aquí con tus zapatos de tacón alto si yo no hubiera venido a rescatarte?

—Nunca pensé que vinieras a rescatarme.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó él, furioso—.¿Es que pensabas que sería capaz de dejarte en manos de Saeed?

—Lo que quería decir es que nunca pensé que vinieras tú personalmente. Sabía que no me abandonarías, pero...

—Pensaste que enviaría a otros a hacer el trabajo sucio.

—Lo mismo que me enviaste detectives a que me espiaran.

Entonces, Shaoran detuvo el vehículo con violencia y luego se volvió a ella. La tomó entre sus brazos y la besó de un modo salvaje, como un hombre llevado al límite de su resistencia.

Sak le respondió y dejó que él le rasgara la ropa, gritando de placer cuando él le alcanzó los pechos. Los dos se dejaron llevar por el frenesí... De repente, él se apartó de ella.

—No —dijo él. Ella intentó abrazarle de nuevo—No.

—No puedes detenerte ahora. Por favor.

—Claro que puedo. Y lo haré.

Sak se sentía aturdida. Quería dejarse llevar por el deseo, pero él la rechazaba. Dolida, empezó a intentar cubrirse con los harapos en los que él había convertido sus ropas. Se arrancó el sujetador, que se había convertido en algo inservible, y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

—No voy a disculparme —dijo Shaoran, mirando a través del parabrisas—Esto había venido fraguándose desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Tanto para ti como para mí.

—De acuerdo —admitió él—Me gustaría que no hubiera pasado así. Pero, en realidad, sólo ha sido un beso. Maldita sea —añadió al ver la expresión de dolor que ella tenía en el rostro.

—Yo no diré nada si tú no lo haces.

—Entenderás todo esto mejor con el tiempo —dijo Shaoran.

—Claro que sí —replicó Sak—Cuando esté en Londres y haya tenido tiempo de dejar todo esto tras de mí.

Shaoran no respondió. Se limitó a ponerse las gafas y arrancó el motor. Sak se sintió frustrada, pero se dijo que, si él no estaba dispuesto a hablar, ella tampoco lo haría. Cruzó los brazos y se puso a mirar por la ventana, ignorándolo.

Después de conducir durante algún tiempo entre las dunas, Shaoran detuvo el vehículo.

—Tengo que sacar aire de los neumáticos —dijo él, abriendo la puerta. El aire del desierto entró en la cabina como si hubiera abierto un horno—Hay una botella de agua en el salpicadero. Bebe algo.

Todavía tardaremos algún tiempo en llegar a mi campamento.

Y así fue. A pesar del aire acondicionado y de los potentes amortiguadores del coche, Sak se sentía como si le hubieran dado una paliza. Sak se olvidó de que no quería hablarle. La inmensidad del desierto era muy intimidatoria. Se sentía como una hormiga en una enorme playa.

—Es enorme —dijo ella—Y todo el tiempo es igual. Sin esa brújula, nos limitaríamos a ir dando vueltas en círculo.

—No, éste es mi desierto. Te sacaría de aquí aunque no tuviera brújula.

Sak se echó a temblar. De repente, le creyó. Sabía que podía confiar en él para siempre. Entonces, como si fuera una revelación, supo que estaba enamorada de él.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría sintiendo eso por él? Y, ¿lo sabría Shaoran?

Él tenía tanta experiencia que tal vez se había dado cuenta mucho antes que ella. Sak se sintió enferma. Se llevó una mano a la boca y reprimió un gemido.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó él.

—Supongo que mi cuerpo está reaccionando ahora por el secuestro —mintió ella—. No quería admitirlo, pero he pasado mucho miedo.

—Lo hiciste muy bien. Muchas mujeres solas se hubieran vuelto locas.

—Gracias.

—Lo digo muy en serio. Yo había esperado encontrarte con un ataque de nervios.

—¿De qué me hubiera servido? Sólo hubiera conseguido empeorar las cosas.

— ¿Te comportas siempre así cuando estás en peligro?

—Depende del peligro —respondió ella. Probablemente entre los brazos de Shaoran, reaccionaría de un modo distinto.

Sak se dio cuenta de que no podría revelarle sus sentimientos. Lo único que podía hacer era disimular y esperar que él no se diera cuenta. Si descubriera lo que ella sentía, Sak se sentiría muy humillada.

No volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron al campamento. Había una enorme tienda, rodeada de otras más pequeñas y un montón de vehículos. Sin embargo, no se veía a nadie.

—¿Es esto un oasis? —preguntó Sak.

—No, es el lugar donde hago mis excavaciones. Acampamos aquí porque está en el centro de la zona en la que estábamos buscándote.

Al mirar a Shaoran, se dio cuenta de que se le había caído la capa que llevaba. Tenía el pecho al descubierto justo donde ella le había desgarrado la camisa.

—¿Una excavación? ¿Aquí? ¿Y qué hacías? ¿Llevar arena de un sitio a otro?

—No lo distingues porque tus ojos todavía no se han acostumbrado al desierto. Sin embargo, allí hay unas murallas de barro que probablemente daten de la Edad de Hierro.

—Yo no distingo nada.

—La arena se mueve muy rápido —le aseguró Shaoran—Pero te garantizo que están ahí. Ya te las mostraré más tarde —añadió, saliendo del coche.

—Puedo arreglármelas yo sola, gracias —dijo ella cuando él fue a ayudarla.

—Como tú quieras —replicó él secamente.

—¿Dónde están todos los demás?

—Dentro de las tiendas. Se está más fresco.

—¿Te traes un contingente tan grande de personas siempre que vienes al desierto?

—¿Es que crees que debería haber ido a buscarte yo solo? ¿Me habría convertido entonces en un héroe a tus ojos? —preguntó él, algo dolido por el comentario.

—No seas ridículo. Sólo me estaba preguntando si la realeza requiere que viajes así para que todo el mundo sepa lo importante que eres.

—No es muy sabio viajar solo —replicó él por fin, después de una pausa— No tiene nada que ver con ser un miembro de la familia real. Llevamos una radio de onda corta y agua y combustible de repuesto. Y siempre nos cuidamos los unos a los otros, aunque no es algo que los ejecutivos de altos vuelos vayan a saber —añadió. Ella, algo dolida, fue a refugiarse bajo una tienda—. Sakura...

Ella pretendió no oírle. Le parecía que no podría resistir mucho más sin arrojarse en sus brazos y suplicarle que la amara. Aquel pensamiento le impedía detenerse.

—Creo que tal vez preferirías ir a la tienda que ha sido preparada para ti —dijo él.

—¿Es que no se le permite a una mujer sentarse con los hombres? —le espetó ella.

—Claro que sí. Serás muy bienvenida. Pero creo que deberías...

Con un gesto, él le señaló el escote. Sak miró y vio que los pechos desnudos se le adivinaban a través de una camisa sin botones. Rápidamente, ella se cubrió.

—Ven conmigo —dijo él—Fatima te encontrará algo menos aireado que ponerte.

Después de anudarse los harapos a la cintura, Sak irguió la cabeza y le siguió.

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11 Final

**La Heredera y el Jeque**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sophie Weston nombre de la novela es La Heredera y el Jeque, los personajes de Card Captor Sakura tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Card Captor Sakura a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 10**

Shaoran dejó a Sak al cuidado de Fatima, que abrió mucho los ojos al ver el estado de las ropas de Sak.

—Encárgate de ella —le dijo Shaoran en árabe.

Sak pasó a la tienda, algo aturdida por la brusquedad de Shaoran.

Fatima lanzó una mirada alarmada a Shaoran.

—¡Esos villanos! ¿Qué le han hecho? Y su Excelencia también tiene la ropa rasgada—exclamó la mujer, una vez que estuvieron a solas—¿Le atacaron?

—No. Es que tuvimos un pequeño accidente —explicó Sak, mientras la mujer la ayudaba a quitarse los harapos.

—¿Está herida?

—No.

—Tiene que descansar —replicó Fatima, no muy convencida—Luego calentaremos agua y se podrá bañar antes de ir a cenar con Su Excelencia.

Los sirvientes habían levantado las tiendas tan bien como siempre, a pesar de la prisa. El campamento disponía del lujo que tenía cuando Shaoran y su padre salían a cazar. Shaoran se quitó la daga de la cintura y se dejó caer en un diván.

Shaoran había querido mostrarle a Sak lo mucho que la respetaba y que la necesitaba. Ella ya sabía lo mucho que la deseaba. Entonces, Saeed y sus hombres la habían asustado y él se había puesto a gritarla al verla libre. Sak no era una mujer que entregara fácilmente su confianza. ¿Volvería a confiar en él? Shaoran no estaba nada seguro.

Fatima le llevó a Sak un sorbete de limón. Ella se lo tomó mientras Fatima la ayudaba a ponerse una túnica de algodón. Sak vio que la tienda había sido preparada con cuidado. El suelo estaba cubierto de alfombras, apiladas unas encima de otras.

—Esto es una maravilla —dijo Sak sin querer pisar una que representaba el árbol de la vida.

—El jeque Shaoran nos dijo que la trajéramos —respondió Fatima, sonriendo con aprobación—Dijo que su tienda tenía que estar repleta de cosas hermosas —añadió Fatima, para luego desaparecer.

Sak se sentó en una silla, contemplando el lujo que había a su alrededor. Además de las alfombras, había un diván tapizado de terciopelo azul y varios hermosos cojines. Tenía adornos dorados, pero parecía muy cómoda.

—Justo lo más apropiado para la favorita del sultán.

¿Por qué habría querido Shaoran que se preparara aquella tienda para ella? ¿Sería que esperaba pasar la noche allí con ella?

Sak estaba muy cansada y se dejó cuidar por la atenta Fatima.

Luego cayó en un profundo sueño.

Cuando se despertó, la tienda estaba completamente a oscuras a excepción de una pequeña vela. Sak se estiró lentamente. Había tenido unos sueños muy sensuales. Se sentía maravillosa. En ese momento, Fatima entró.

—Ya veo que está despierta. Me alegro. Su Excelencia me ordenó que no la despertara.

—¿Shaoran ha estado aquí? ¿En mi tienda?

—Quería asegurarse de que esos villanos no la habían hecho ningún daño —respondió Fatima, sonriendo.

—No me había dado cuenta.

—Su Excelencia cenará con usted. Supongo que querrá bañarse, ¿verdad? —sugirió Fatima, implicando más bien que lo que querría hacer era ponerse hermosa para él.

—Sí, me gustaría.

Fatima la llevó hasta donde había una hermosa bañera, de la que salía vapor y maravillosos aromas. Dos muchachas estaban de pie a cada lado. Fatima ayudó a Sak a quitarse la túnica y a entrar en la bañera. Luego le entregó una enorme esponja natural y ordenó a las muchachas que le trajeran aceites y champú. Todo olía a esencia de pétalos de rosa.

—Su Excelencia lo ha ordenado personalmente —explicó Fatima.

Después del baño, Fatima la masajeó hasta que los músculos de Sak se sintieron muy tonificados. Las muchachas le pusieron perfume en las muñecas y le pintaron los ojos con kohl. Le cepillaron el pelo hasta que le brilló y se lo dejaron suelto. Luego, le pusieron una túnica de seda tan suave que Sak casi se sentía desnuda.

Fatima le dio un espejo. Sak no se reconoció en aquella imagen.

Se sentía dispuesta a intentar confiar en Shaoran. Se preguntó si a él le gustaría con aquellas prendas. Fatima sonrió, como si entendiera lo que ella estaba pensando.

—La llevaré con el jeque Shaoran —dijo la mujer.

Fuera de la tienda, la temperatura era ya muy agradable. Fatima la acompañó a una tienda que estaba algo alejada de las demás.

Durante un momento, Sak sintió miedo y dudó. Fatima le animó a entrar en la tienda con un empujoncito.

Dentro, la tienda era más austera pero a la vez más grandiosa.

Todos los adornos eran de oro, incluso las bandejas y las cafeteras.

Aquello era un sueño. Sak entró y se dirigió a una silla dorada y se sentó en el borde. Estaba intentando calmarse cuando Shaoran entró en la tienda. Al verla de aquella manera, frunció el ceño.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó él. De nuevo, iba vestido con una túnica negra. Estaba magnífico.

—Est... estoy bien.

—Pues no lo parece.

Estuvo a punto de decirle cómo se sentía, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Él, allí de pie, parecía muy distante. Sak no entendió por qué. ¿Era aquél el hombre que se había abalanzado sobre ella lleno de pasión?

—Estoy muy bien —insistió Sak sin mirarlo.

—Te dije que no iba a disculparme. Estaba equivocado. Lo siento.

Sak se quedó paralizada. ¿Se estaba disculpando por haberle demostrado el deseo que sentía por ella? Tal vez era porque, en realidad, no la deseaba tanto.

—Pero no deberías haberme hecho perder la cabeza —añadió él.

—Así que, ¿todo fue culpa mía? —le espetó ella, pensando que, si él sintiera algo por ella, se habría disculpado por hacerla daño o por la violencia del ataque—¿Es eso? ¿Yo te provoqué? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?

—No juegues más conmigo, Sakura.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que no juegues más conmigo. Sé sincera. Los dos hemos hecho lo nuestro para arrojarnos los guantes el uno al otro. Y admito que a mí no me ha desagradado. Pero ya se ha acabado.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Sak, desconcertada.

—Cuando la tribu de Saeed te secuestró, yo me sentí... responsable —añadió, después de un instante.

Sak se sintió tan desilusionada que podría haber llorado.

—No hay necesidad de sentirse responsable —le aseguró ella—Si yo no hubiera ido al mercado, no hubiera sido secuestrada.

—No me refería a eso. Yo...

En ese momento, entró un sirviente. Shaoran pareció molesto, pero asintió.

—Nos han preparado la cena en las excavaciones —le dijo a Sak—Pensé que te gustaría.

Sak se puso de pie. Durante un momento, el rostro de Shaoran pareció más dulce. Extendió una mano y le acarició el pelo. Sak se sintió completamente vulnerable. Entonces, él retiró la mano y la acompañó fuera de la tienda.

Les trajeron la comida, pero Sak no pudo probar bocado. Al final, Shaoran les dijo a los criados que se marcharan.

Sak había estado contemplando el desierto y las estrellas, que brillaban como diamantes. Aquella inmensidad la hizo temblar.

—¿Tienes frío?

—No.

—Pero te has echado a temblar.

—Pero no de frío. El desierto nos hace parecer muy pequeños, ¿verdad? Durante un instante, me he sentido muy sola.

—¿Sola? Pero si yo estoy aquí.

—No me has hecho mucha compañía.

—¡Hacerte compañía! —exclamó él—.¿Pero qué te crees que soy, Sakura?

—No te entiendo.

—Las mascotas te hacen compañía. Los perros y los gatos. Y tu Yukito Hartley.

—¿Yukito?

—Dímelo, Sakura. ¿Estabas de verdad enamorada de ese idiota?

—¿De Yukito?

—Cuando rompiste tu compromiso me dijiste que había sido el peor día de tu vida.

—Bueno, y así fue. Me enviaron un anillo de compromiso con un joyero, una periodista me hizo pedazos... Y ése fue el día en que descubrí que mi compromiso era un trato entre mi padre y un subordinado lleno de ambición. ¿Cómo te hubieras sentido tú? Y, además, tú estabas en la ciudad, pero yo no sabía lo que tú deseabas de mí. Y todavía no lo sé —añadió ella, tragando saliva.

—Sin embargo, a mí me parece que está muy claro.

—Para mí no.

—Te deseo —confesó él.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿O es que simplemente no te gusta perder este juego?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Ven conmigo a la alcazaba —replicó ella.

—Venga, no empieces con eso otra vez.

—No. Quiero que me escuches. A mí me parece que... que lo que ocurrió entre nosotros fue una especie de juego para ti. Yo me marché de El Cairo y tú no pudiste encontrarme. Era como si yo hubiera ganado. Entonces, cuando te vi en Londres, me pareció que querías vengarte de mí.

—¿De que estás hablando?

—Del modo en que averiguaste cosas sobre mí. Del modo en que me metiste en aquella limusina. Del modo en que me llevaste a cenar cuando yo no quería. Me sentí como si estuvieras intentando demostrarme que podías hacer lo que quisieras conmigo.

—Ya te dije que a un hombre le gusta cobrarse sus propias piezas.

—Sí, pero no me gusta sentirme como si fuera tu presa.

—¿De verdad?

Sak evitó mirarlo a los ojos y tomó un melocotón que en realidad no quería. Él se lo arrebató de las manos y se lo peló con maestría.

—¿Qué crees tú que ha estado ocurriendo entre nosotros?

—Fui lo suficientemente estúpida como para desafiarte en la recepción de Antika. Tú no puedes resistir un desafío, por eso has creado esta tontería de que estamos prometidos.

—¿Tontería?

—Bueno, broma, si lo prefieres.

—En ese caso, esta broma se nos ha ido un poco de las manos, ¿no te parece?

—Probablemente —replicó Sak, algo dolida—Es mejor que me Vaya a casa.

—Ya estás huyendo otra vez.

—Yo no estoy huyendo. Tengo una vida que vivir.

—¿Y crees que yo no? —preguntó él, enfadado—¡Dios Santo! ¿Sabes acaso lo delicada que es la situación en este país? ¿Lo duro que es mantener el equilibrio entre las tribus? ¿Por qué crees que no fui a tu habitación la noche que por fin te dignaste a aceptarme?

¡Estaba reunido con el Consejo intentando que mi padre no desencadenara una guerra! —exclamó él, golpeando la mesa con el puño—Así no llegamos a ninguna parte. Vamos a dar un paseo.

Sak se levantó y le dio la mano cuando él se la pidió. Parecía como si la fuerza de Shaoran le pasara a ella a través de los dedos.

La noche del desierto era cálida. El cielo estrellado parecía estar al alcance de la mano. Shaoran le soltó la mano y la rodeó con el brazo y ella, involuntariamente, se inclinó sobre él a pesar de que Shaoran era su mayor amenaza.

—Este era un pueblo de la Edad de Hierro —le explicó él—Creemos que traían agua de las montañas por medio de tuberías subterráneas. Creemos haber encontrado el pozo de acceso aquí, pero todavía no sabemos de qué dirección venía el agua.

—Qué interesante.

—Hubo un tiempo, corno te he dicho en otra ocasión, en que pensé ser arqueólogo. Mi padre tiene derecho a elegir a su heredero y yo y él no nos llevábamos muy bien. Yo pensé que elegiría a uno de mis tíos. Para ser sincero, yo me hubiera alegrado mucho. Pero durante los tres últimos años ha estado dudando. Ahora dice que hay que hacer una reforma y que yo soy el que tiene que hacerla. Así que mis tuberías serán descubiertas por otro arqueólogo.

—¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto?

—Porque quiero que me conozcas.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Si querías que yo te conociera, me podrías haber hablado de tu esposa.

—¡Mi esposa!

—Si había algo más en todo esto que una conquista, ¿no crees que me lo hubieras dicho?

—Lo que yo sentía por mi esposa no tiene nada que ver con esto. Nada.

—Quiero regresar a la tienda —dijo ella, soltándose de su brazo.

—Sakura...

—Quiero regresar. Ahora —afirmó Sak, echando a correr.

Shaoran salió corriendo detrás de ella y la alcanzó justo al lado de donde habían estado cenando.

—Suéltame. Tú no me quieres. No de verdad. Sólo me deseas a tu lado durante unos pocos días.

—¿Unos pocos días? —preguntó él, estrechándola fuertemente entre sus brazos.

A pesar de lo que le dictaba la cabeza, el corazón de Sak no pudo responder y se dejó llevar por la oleada de pasión que les inundó a los dos. Shaoran la tumbó en la alfombra y le fue apartando las sedas que componían la ligera túnica y reemplazándolas por sus besos con una pasión desesperada.

—Tócame —le dijo él.

Ella obedeció, acariciándole los hombros con los dedos para dejarse luego llevar por la línea que le marcaba la espalda. Era inútil.

Ya no podía disimular más por lo que, sinceramente, le dijo:

—No sé cómo hacerlo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Shaoran, levantando la cabeza.

—Nadie me ha hecho sentir del modo en que tú lo haces —musitó ella—No creí que nadie pudiera hacerlo. No sé cómo hacer que tú sientas placer. Nunca he sido muy experta con los hombres —confesó ella, muy avergonzada.

Sak dio gracias a la oscuridad reinante en el lugar por que él no pudiera ver su vergüenza. Shaoran se quedó muy quieto y, de repente, se movió con rapidez para inmovilizarle las manos encima de la cabeza.

—Y tú me acusaste de tratar este asunto como un juego —dijo él, herido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella al sentir las manos atrapadas.

—Tú no eres un juguete para mí. Por eso fui tras de ti. No tienes que darme placer—replicó él, mientras Sak trataba de liberarse—No tienes que hacerme sentir nada. Sólo tienes que estar a mi lado. Aquí y ahora.

—Suéltame.

—Siénteme. Sólo siénteme.

Shaoran fue liberándola de las capas de seda que aún le quedaban y llegó por fin a su cálida feminidad. Sak sólo pudo mirar a las estrellas, mientras él caía pesadamente encima de ella y apoyaba la húmeda frente en el hombro de ella. Sak lo acarició con ternura y amor. No le importaba que él no la amara. Al menos, de aquel modo, en aquel apasionado momento, lo había hecho de algún modo.

—No quería hacer eso —dijo Shaoran—Por lo menos todavía no, pero me vuelves loco. Te he hecho daño, ¿verdad?

—No —respondió ella, sin sentir vergüenza de su desnudez.

—Yo creo que sí.

—No —le aseguró ella riendo—De hecho, te puedo asegurar que nunca me he sentido mejor en mi vida.

—Yo también —respondió Shaoran, besándola.

—¿Tú? Pero...

—Sé que debería haberte hablado de Kaho, pero me dolía hacerlo. No quería volver a pensar en ello.

—¿Kaho era tu esposa?

—Sí. Éramos demasiado jóvenes, supongo. Y todo fue una alianza política. Su padre la había mimado terriblemente y yo era demasiado joven como para poder enfrentarme a ella. Era una mujer cruel.

Cuando murió, estaba atormentando a un caballo que le habían dicho que no debía montar. Yo no pude sentir pena por ella y nunca me pude perdonar por eso.

—Mi amor...

—Desde entonces, no me siento orgulloso de la manera en que he vivido. Ojalá hubiera sido diferente. Por eso me contuve aquella noche en Londres. Yo quería... pero me parecía una manera más adecuada de decirte que te amaba —confesó él. Los ojos de Sak se llenaron de lágrimas y se inclinó sobre él para poder besarle la sien—Nunca he querido que ninguna mujer tenga hijos míos. Hasta ahora. Ya no quiero más juegos. Ahora busco algo más.

—Yo nunca hubiera pensado... no sabía... Pero tú no me amas.

—¿Es eso lo que crees?

—Nunca me lo has demostrado.

—Eso es porque no sabes cómo me comporto normalmente. Eriol me ha dicho que últimamente he estado insoportable y que he estado haciendo locuras sólo por conseguir meterme en tu cama. Mi padre te lo podrá decir también. Le dije que, si no accedía a conocerte, me marcharía de arqueólogo a Inglaterra. Cásate conmigo.

Sak no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Estaba muy desconcertada.

—De acuerdo —dijo él—Pasa la noche conmigo. Ya hablaremos del resto mañana.

—¿Crees que yo seré la esposa adecuada para ti?

—Eres la única que deseo. Entonces, ¿vas a pasar la noche conmigo o no? —preguntó Shaoran, besándole la garganta. Sak se acercó más a él, mirándolo voluptuosamente para luego cerrar los ojos—Me parece que eso significa que sí. ¿Y qué me dices de lo del matrimonio?

Shaoran estaba temblando. Sak no podía creer que realmente la quisiera, por lo que abrió los ojos en un gesto triunfante.

—Sí.

**Epílogo**

Todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo en que había sido una boda magnífica. Duró cuatro días e incluyó todas las ceremonias que las familias de los contrayentes requirieron.

Después de la ceremonia, vino el banquete y, después del banquete, el entretenimiento. Los fotógrafos internacionales estaban en su elemento y Sak se comportó de un modo digno de una futura reina. Shaoran sonreía como si los dos fueran los únicos habitantes del mundo.

Por fin, Sak pudo escapar del baile y salió al patio. Shaoran la siguió, tal y como ella había esperado.

—¿Estás cansada? —musitó él.

—No.

—¿Te gustaría bailar hasta el amanecer?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga contigo?

—Que me ames.

—Lo haré toda mi vida. Para siempre.

—Llévame a casa, Shaoran —sugirió ella con la voz inflamada de deseo.

Y así lo hizo. Se encerraron en sus habitaciones privadas, dejando al mundo fuera.

—No puedo creerlo. Abrázame, ámame. Haz que me lo crea.

—¿Creer qué? —Preguntó él—¿Que te adoro? ¿Que cuando estoy lejos de ti, no puedo dejar de ansiar el momento del regreso? ¿Que, cuando regreso, lo único que deseo es tenerte entre mis brazos?

—Que, después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, soy tu esposa.

Shaoran no respondió. Simplemente la llevó a la cama. Al final, colmada de dicha y llena de felicidad, Sak dijo:

—Me lo creo, amor mío. Me lo creo.

**Fin**

**N/a: Hola chicas mil gracias a todas las que nos leyeron y siguieron hasta el final :D de verdad que nos emociono recibir sus Reviews y aunque no les respondamos siempre los leemos y les decimos mil gracias a todas :* son las mejores. Hasta las próximas chicas.**

**Gracias a:**

** .31: gracias por leernos amiga y no descuida nosotras actualizamos todos los días y sin falta, al menos que pasara algún inconveniente familiar o otra cosas por estudios hay si no actualizamos de resto si jajajaj saludos y besos.**

***PrincesLynx: hola gracias por leernos en verdad que lo apreciamos mucho :D y como dijimos antes actualizamos todos los días capis.**

***Dulce Sonrisa: hola gracias por leernos *-***

***Ishy-24: hola *-*/ no gracias a ti por leernos amiga, y si al pobre lobito no le dan el gusto lo rechazan y tratan de hacerse la dura aunque no puede ya que siempre cae bajos sus encantos y a veces provoca matar a shaoran por arrogante jajajaj XD y a sakura por ser tan débil ¬¬ pero bueno que mas se puede hacer. **

**Saludos chicas y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
